Vixen
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Naruto x Sasuke. Sasuke had always been proud to be an Uchiha, but tensions were growing between his Clan and the Leaf. He just never imagined that his parents would ask him to enter an arranged marriage with the Hokage's daughter to fix things. He wasn't entirely certain that they wouldn't end up killing each other, but there was no denying that she was a beautiful vixen.
1. Chapter 1

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** I had some requests for another female Naruto x Sasuke story. In this story, Naruto was born female and her name is Naruko. The Uchiha Massacre never happened. If any of those things bother you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are always appreciated.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi is in **bold.**

Kyubbi talking to Naruko is in _**bold italics.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha had always been very proud to be part of his family. The Uchiha Clan was well known for its visual prowess, strength, and intelligence. Unfortunately, it also had a rather bloody history. It was that history that was the problem.

Long ago, they had been put in charge of the Military Police Force and given their own District. Tobirama, the second Hokage, had claimed that it was a show of trust and good faith. It would allow them to have an outlet for their emotions while benefiting the village. After all, only exceptional ninjas were capable of apprehending criminal ninjas.

"That backfired spectacularly." Sasuke mutters to himself as he passes by the Military Police Force's building on his way home.

Some Uchihas thought that it was just a clever move by Tobirama to further isolate them. The prison was inside the organization's building. That fact was just another reminder that it was the Uchiha Clan's job to capture their fellow ninjas and punish them for whatever offenses they committed. Naturally, this was going to cause resentment to form.

"Sasuke, come. Father wants to speak with you." Itachi calls out to him.

While Tobirama's true motivation may forever a mystery, the end result wasn't. The Uchihas were officially Leaf Citizens, but the Uchiha District functioned as a semi-autonomously. They even had their own shops and grew their own crops.

The only things they didn't have were an Academy and Hospital. Otherwise, they were almost completely self-sufficient. That meant that they were rarely forced to interact with those outside their Clan.

"Coming!" Sasuke says as he races over to his elder brother and the two of them make their way home.

When Sasuke walked inside their home and saw his father's face, he was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread. What could possibly make his father look that solemn? It was almost like he felt guilty about something.

"Father? Itachi said that you wanted to speak with me about something?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yes. Sasuke, please sit down. This isn't easy for me to say, but you're an adult now. I can only hope that you will understand why this has to be done." Fugaku says as Sasuke sits down and Itachi watches them anxiously.

The fact that Itachi was nervous only made Sasuke even more concerned. It was unfathomable that both Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha were anxious about anything. The two of them had always seemed so unflappable to Sasuke, even as a little boy.

"You hope that I can understand what?" The raven haired Uchiha asks.

That's when Mikoto came in. She places her hand on Fugaku's shoulder in a gesture of comfort and looks at Sasuke with sad eyes. Sasuke frowns. Apparently everyone else knew what was going on, but him.

"Sasuke, our Clan has grown rather isolated from the rest of the village for a long time now. Tensions have always lingered underneath the surface, but it is growing worse by the day. We have real fears that if something isn't done, there may be a Civil War inside the Leaf." Mikoto informs him gently.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. A Civil War inside the Leaf? A war between his family and the rest of the Leaf Village? It would be a bloodbath. Even if they won, they would be vulnerable to attack from outside villages.

"There has to be something that we can do to stop that from happening." The ninja says.

"There is something that we can do. I regret that it has come to this, but I don't see any other alternative that doesn't end in blood. A symbolic marriage of one of our own to someone outside the Clan would be best. Ideally, the marriage would be between one of our most prominent members and to someone who holds an important position in the Leaf Village." Fugaku says.

The young Uchiha frowns. A marriage? That didn't sound so bad. Well he supposed it all depended on who was getting married though.

"I guess that makes sense. I don't see why you are all so upset. I'm sure that can be arranged easily enough. Cousin Shisui is very flirtatious and popular with the women in the village. I'm sure that we could find him someone and that would solve all our problems." Sasuke says brightly.

Fugaku chuckles. Yes, Sasuke was definitely right about Shisui. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be enough. Shisui was an important member of their Clan, but it wouldn't be personal enough.

"Yes, I suppose he would be more eager than most to find himself a pretty wife and play the part of our Clan's savior. Unfortunately, he is not the right man for the job. As a show of good faith, it should be a more personal choice. You do have the right to refuse, but I would urge you not to do so. I would have asked Itachi, but he is already married." Fugaku says.

Sasuke blinks. His father wanted HIM to enter an arranged marriage? He knew that arranged marriages were still fairly common in Clans, especially ones with a bloodline. Despite that, he had always assumed that his parents wouldn't try to match him. The practice was slowly falling out of favor.

"You want me to get married for the good of the Clan?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yes, essentially that is what I'm asking you to do. Of course, you have the right to reject it. There is a chance that she might reject the offer, even if you do not. I would urge you to strongly consider it though." His father says.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Sasuke had always known that is Clan was different from the other Clans in the Leaf. The only other Clan that came close to being as insular as them were the Hyugas and even they were more integrated with the rest of the village. He tried not to think about it too much, but it looked like reality wasn't going to be denied any longer.

"Who? Who do you want me to marry?" Sasuke asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

"The Hokage's daughter. Naruko Uzumaki. Your mother and Kushina are still friends. That makes the Hokage Family more favorable towards us than most others. You're the same age as well. I believe that you even attended the Academy together." His father replies.

Sasuke was almost certain that he was gaping at his father like a fish. Fugaku wanted him to marry NARUKO? The Jinchuuriki? The Vixen?

"You want me to marry, Naruko?" Sasuke repeats.

That was what her nickname was. If you were a ninja and became well known, often times you would earn another title. Naruko was known as the Vixen.

It made sense because the Nine Tails dwelled inside her and because she could be rather mischievous, just like a fox. (Sasuke also suspected the fact that she had whisker like markings on her cheeks had something to so with it, but he digressed.)

There was also another reason she had gotten that nickname. While Naruko still seemed unaware of the fact she had fully blossomed, even Sasuke was forced to acknowledge she was beautiful. Sky blue eyes, long golden hair, and her body definitely had the curves of a full grown woman.

"It would be ideal. She is the Hokage's daughter and you are my son. I lead our Clan and Minato leads this village. There are very few unions that would have greater symbolic significance." His father says.

"Sasuke, it's truly up to you and Naruko. We wouldn't force you to marry someone against your will." Mikoto assures him.

She wanted her sons to marry for love. Itachi had certainly married for love. Sasuke should have that same opportunity. Unfortunately, she wasn't entirely certain if that would be the case.

"I'll do it. It's for the good of the Clan. I don't think that it matters though. She's never going to agree to an arranged marriage, anyway." Sasuke says confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, foolish little brother." Itachi says with a smirk.

Meanwhile a similar conversation was about to be had in the Namikaze-Uzumaki household. Naruko was getting really nervous. She had never seen her parents this on uneasy before.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" She finally asks at dinner.

The tension was killing her. Idly, the blonde woman thought that you could cut it with a knife. Something was up. Something big was up.

"Naruko, do you remember Mikoto Uchiha? She used to babysit you sometimes when you were younger." Minato inquires.

"Well yeah. I remember her. She was nice. Why? Did something happen to her?" The blue eyed ninja asks in concern.

"Not exactly. You have every right to say no, but I hope that you don't. I wish that I didn't have to ask you this, baby. I really do. There's no other choice though." Kushina says.

At that, the hairs on the back of Naruko's neck stood up. She didn't know where this was going, but she doubted it was anywhere good. Why were her parents acting this way?

"You wish you didn't have to ask me what?" Naruko demands.

"Tensions between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of the Leaf Village are getting worse. We have very real fears that sooner or later, they will boil over and trigger a Civil War within the village. In some ways, it doesn't matter who would win. The causalities on both sides would be enormous and the Leaf would be severely weakened. Other villages would take advantage of that fact." Minato informs her.

Naruko frowns. She knew what that meant. If there was a Civil War in the Leaf, other villages would attack. That could easily trigger another Great Ninja War. They couldn't let that happen!

"That's horrible. Is there anything we can do? I mean they already have the Police Force and their own District." She asks.

"That's part of the problem. It's easy to resent someone when all you associate them with is punishment. Most of the Leaf doesn't really know them like we do. People tend to be very afraid of the unknown. Fear makes people do very stupid and horrible things." Her father continues.

Naruko gulps. She knew that voice. That was the Hokage Voice. It meant that he was serious. He wasn't her playful father at the moment, but a leader who was very concerned about the future of his village.

"What can we do to fix it?" The young Uzumaki inquires.

"The simplest solution would be an arranged marriage. The Uchihas would choose a prominent member of their Clan and he or she would wed someone who holds an important position amongst the rest of the Leaf's citizenry." Kushina says.

She tilts her head to the side. A wedding? Well that didn't sound too bad. She felt kinda sorry for whoever was getting married though. Arranged marriages were just so barbaric. People should marry the person they loved and not whoever they got matched with for political purposes.

"Oh well then what's the problem. I'm sure you can find at least one willing Uchiha and Leaf Villager to tie the knot." She assures them.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we would like for you to be the bride in this arranged marriage." Minato says and Naruko falls out of her chair in shock.

Naruko couldn't believe it. Her parents actually wanted her to be part of an arranged marriage! What was wrong with them?!

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean they are pretty isolationist. Besides, there's no way that they would ever agree to something like that!" She protests.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha are their Clan Heads. They seem agreeable to the idea, but they want to speak with Sasuke first." Kushina says.

The Jinchuuriki blinks. Why would they need to speak with their son about the arranged marriage? Then it dawned on her. Sasuke was supposed to be the groom in this insane plan!

"You w-ant me to marry Sasuke?!" She squeaks.

Kushina and Minato nod. Both of them winced on the inside. That was about what they expected really. Naruko was an old fashioned romantic, the idea of an arranged marriage probably seemed borderline blasphemous to her. They had to try though.

"There's no way that he'd agree to this. He probably has his heart set on some distant cousin or something. Clans can be creepy like that." Naruko says.

"Well that's mostly to preserve bloodlines, but you're right. Generally, that would be the expected route for him to go. This isn't an ordinary situation though, Naruko." Her father reminds her.

Naruko sighs. There was no way that Sasuke was going to agree to such a thing. They barely knew each other. Yeah. They went to the Academy together, but they hadn't interacted much. Well other than a few schoolyard scuffles and _**The Kissing Incident.**_

 _It was the day that they would be assigned Genin Teams. Naruko still wasn't sure what was so damn fascinating about Sasuke. She didn't get why all the girls always giggled around him and tried to make him fat with chocolates. Seriously, the guy didn't even like chocolate! He hated sweets! You would think that they would know that since the girls all claimed to be in love with him. What kind of person didn't like sweets? Clearly, a strange person!_

 _"Is there a reason why you are sitting on my desk and glaring at me, Princess?" Sasuke asked as he glared at her._

 _Alright. Maybe crouching on his desk and getting in his face hadn't been the best idea, but she had just wanted to get a closer look. The bastard didn't have to call her Princess in such a mocking tone just because of that!_

 _"I'm just trying to see what's so special about you." She muttered._

 _"The fact that I don't invade other people's personal space and glare at them for no reason, may have something to do with it." Sasuke replied sarcastically._

 _Naruko was about to explain to him why he was such a bastard, when someone accidentally hit her in the back. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to make her tumble over a bit. Unfortunately, that meant she tumbled into Sasuke._

 _Their lips connected. Naruko wasn't sure who was more shocked. Her or Sasuke. She did know that both of their eyes had gone really wide and that their lips and teeth had banged together. Owe. That hurt._

 _"You bastard! You stole my first kiss!" She grumbled at him as they broke apart and both gagged._

 _"I didn't steal anything! You're the idiot who was sitting on my desk and glaring at me!" Sasuke countered between his own gagging sounds._

 _That's when their classmates all got over their shock. Sasuke was chased after the boys for stealing Naruko's first kiss and Naruko was chased after by the girls for stealing Sasuke's. It had been a very long and exhausting day, after_ _ **The Kissing Incident.**_

"Well I guess if it's going to prevent a war, I can't really say no. He's going to say no though. So it doesn't matter." Naruko says.

"Thank you, Naruko. That's very mature of you to put the needs of your village over your personal desires. You'll make a wonderful Hokage, someday." Minato says as he kisses the top of his daughter's head affectionately.

Later that day, Naruko heads to one of the Leaf's Training Fields. She wasn't really sure what to think about the entire situation, but she needed to blow off some steam. Training was an easy way to do that.

 _Smack! Crack! Crunch!_ Though by the sounds of it, she wasn't the only ninja in the mood for some training. Curious, Naruko decides to see who was clearly beating up some poor, innocent training posts.

"Sasuke?" She whispers to herself.

It was definitely him. The posts didn't stand a chance in Hell. Naruko would never admit this out loud, but she had always envied how graceful he was. Every movement was like some jungle cat. Graceful and deadly. It seemed to be an Uchiha and Hyuga thing, she had noticed.

Every movement was precise. The perfect nature of his strikes irritated her. Actually, so did his hair. How did he get it to spike like that? That couldn't be natural. Maybe it wouldn't matter if they got married. He probably spent like three hours a day on his hair and preening like a peacock.

"If you're going to spy on people, you really should mask your chakra first." She hears him say and suddenly several kunais go flying, pinning her to the tree by the sleeve and collar of her shirt.

"I wasn't spying! I j-ust was watching. I was going to train, but s-aw you were already here." She stammers.

Sasuke blinks. Out of everyone that it could have been, it had to be Naruko. It had to be his potential future wife. Great. He had just "attacked" his possible fiancée. Itachi and Shisui were never going to let him hear the end of this, if they found out.

"Alright. You weren't spying. Sorry about that. It's just never a good idea to try to sneak up on another ninja." Sasuke says as he yanks his kunais out of her sleeves.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. Nevermind. Um so did anyone tell you about _**the Thing**_?" Naruko asks nervously.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Clearly, Minato and Kushina must have already spoken with Naruko about the matter. He would have laughed at Naruko's description of the situation, if it things weren't so dire.

"Yes, my mother and father told me. I'm guessing that the Hokage told you? They want us to get married. It'll help to ease tensions. If an Uchiha can marry the Hokage's daughter than it will prove we are trustworthy and vice versa." Sasuke says.

Naruko tilts her head to the side in confusion. It sorta sounded like Sasuke was saying that he was going to agree to the crazy idea. That couldn't possible be right though, could it?

"Well yeah. I guess that's their logic. So what do you think about everything?" She asks awkwardly.

"On paper, it's a good idea. I want to know what you think about it though and I'm sorry about your shirt." He says.

Naruko blinks and then looks. Damn. His kunais had torn up her sleeves pretty good. They were half torn off. She sighs and just yanks her sleeves off the rest of there way. There was no point in even trying to salvage them now.

"It's okay. I have other shirts. I don't know. I mean we've never really been friends or anything and being married is a big deal." She reasons.

"You're right. We don't really know each other that well and it is a big deal, but so is preventing a Civil War. Things are bad, Naruko. A lot worse than I ever thought they were. I guess I always knew subconsciously that something wasn't right. I just didn't know how badly relations between my Clan and the rest of the village had really soured." Sasuke says.

Naruko blinks. Sasuke sounded like he was actually scared. She had never known the cocky bastard to be scared about anything. This really was serious.

"Yeah. Preventing a war is also a really big deal. Do you think that we could, you know?" She asks.

"Live together without killing each other? I don't know. It would be tough, but I think that we could manage it. It would be for the sake of our village." Sasuke tells her.

"You are such a bastard! Do you always have to be so sarcastic and smug about everything?!" Naruko yells at him.

Sasuke smirks. It was fun to rile her up. That hadn't changed from their Academy Days. He knew that it was childish, but he really did like getting under her skin.

"Being sarcastic comes as naturally to me as being loud comes to you. I'm standing right next to you. You don't have to scream at me like a banshee, princess." Sasuke taunts her.

Naruko twitches. Oh how she hated that nickname. It was only natural that the Hokage's daughter would get saddled with the nickname princess. That was why she hated it so much.

She loved her dad, but she was her own person. Naruko wasn't some princess that needed Prince Charming to come and rescue her. Nu uh. She could slay her own dragon.

"Stop calling me that!" She growls at him.

"Sorry. It's a habit. I suppose I'll just call you Vixen instead. Anyway, I think we made real progress in our relationship today." Sasuke muses.

Naruko raises an eyebrow. She was really failing to see how they had made progress. Then again, Sasuke was Sasuke. Who knew what went on in his head.

"How do you figure that?" She demands as she places her hands on her hips.

"We argued without punching each other. Iruka would be proud of it." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Despite the messed up situation, Naruko found herself laughing. Oh yeah. Iruka Sensei had been so angry with them when they used to fight at the Academy. She supposed she couldn't blame him. He was their teacher and neither of them had made things very easy for the man.

"Yeah. When you put it that way, you kinda have a point. Just don't let it go to your head." Naruko replies sagely.

"I'll try not to. My parents said that it's up to us. We can accept or reject this arrangement. I'm assuming that the Hokage said the same thing to you?" Sasuke asks.

Naruko nods in confirmation. She loved her parents. They would never make her do anything that she didn't want to do, but it was obvious they really wanted her to go through with this. They wanted her to marry Sasuke for the good of the village.

"Yeah. That's what they told me." The blonde informs him.

"Alright. So we are on the same page. What do you really think?" Sasuke asks.

Naruko frowns as she considers it. She really didn't know what to say. Their marriage could potentially prevent a war and that was a very good thing, but they barely knew each other.

 **"Kurama, what do you think?"** She asks the Nine Tails.

 _ **"I think humans make things far more complicated than they have to be. He's a young, healthy, and powerful male. At the very least, you know you'll get strong kits out of it. Besides, it will protect your village. I would think that's something you'd want to do."**_ Kurama replies in a bored fashion.

Naruko rubs the back of her head sheepishly. That was one thing that she hadn't really thought about. If they got married, it was highly likely they'd be expected to have children. That meant that they would have to do a whole lot more than kissing each other. This wasn't just Playing House. This was for real.

"I think we might be able to not kill each other for the sake of the village anyway." She says diplomatically.

"That's very romantic. Come on. Let's go tell our families the "good" news, Vixen." He says as he wraps one of his arms around her waist and gently leads her off.

Naruko found herself blushing as he did so. There was something about the way he called her that, that sounded different than when other people called her by her title. That and she had never been touched like that before.

A boy had never put his arm around her waist as they walked together. It felt _**nice**_. Maybe they would find a way not to kill each other, after all.

"Yeah. Let's go tell them that we agreed, bastard." She says brightly.

"You might want to come up with another nickname for me. I don't think my family is going to be too thrilled with you calling me a bastard." He mutters.

"Oh! Right. I'll come up with something else. Something cool! Believe it!" She says.

Sasuke rolls his eyes good-naturedly. What had he just gotten himself into? He had just agreed to marry the Hokage's daughter. Well he supposed there was no turning back now.

At least his vixen was beautiful and strong, that had to count for something. Maybe, if they were lucky they would find a way to get married without killing each other. After all, there was a very real chance that the fate of their village was linked to the fate of their marriage.

"Of course. I can't wait to see what you come up with." Sasuke says.

They HAD to make this work. Somehow. So they would find a way to make this work because they had to. Their families, friends, and fellow Leaf Villagers were depending on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi is in **bold.**

Kyuubi talking to Naruko is in _**bold italics.**_

 **Chapter Notation:** This was a fairly light/humorous chapter.

Chapter 2

"So who are we going to tell first, sweetheart?" Naruko asks and Sasuke makes a face.

"First of all, you are not calling me sweetheart. Secondly, I suppose we might as well tell your family first. Your mother has a tendency to be very loud. She's a nice woman, but loud. So we should probably get the harder set of parents out of the way." Sasuke reasons.

Naruko pouts at her first offer being rejected. Alright. The bastard was right. Sweetheart wasn't going to work. Nobody was going to believe that an Uchiha had rightfully earned that nickname. She'd just have to keep trying.

The busty blonde frowns when she heard her fiancé talking about her mother. Naruko wanted to argue on her mother's behalf, but Sasuke was right. Kushina could be very loud when she wanted to be. Well at least he had softened the "insult" by saying that she was a nice woman. That was something, right?

"Alright. I guess we can go tell my parents first." She agrees as Sasuke walks her home.

"Good." Sasuke says and a few minutes later, he knocks on the Uzumaki-Namikazes' door.

"I'm glad that we made our first official decision as a couple together. It makes me feel really hopeful about our future, baby." Naruko says with a grin.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. She was really going to try this. Naruko was probably going throw every stupid pet name in the book at him, until she stumbled upon one that he could tolerate.

"Alright. No baby then." She says with a sigh.

"That's right. No baby. We'll figure something out later. For now, it's probably just best to stick with my real name." Sasuke informs her.

Naruko pouts, but she nods. Well she was still going to come up with a totally awesome nickname for him. Believe it!

"Naruko, you're back." Kushina says happily as she hugs her daughter.

That was when Minato walks over to greet Naruko and blinks. Sasuke was with her and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. He decides to take that as a good sign. Normally, this would be the point where he would give Sasuke _**The Speech.**_

"Hello, Sasuke. Would you like to come in?" Minato asks.

Every father worth their salt had one prepared the moment that they realized they were having a daughter. Teenage boys should beware. This was especially true, if the father in question happened to be a ninja.

Minato liked to think that the fact he was Hokage would suitably terrify any of his daughter's suitors into behaving. It was his secret guilty pleasure. He loved being Hokage. The job did come with a lot of responsibilities, but it also came with many wonderful perks.

"I'd like that." Sasuke says as he forces a smile.

He knew what was coming. This was going to be awkward. Very awkward. It really wasn't fair that he had to "meet the parents" of a woman that he hadn't even been dating until five minutes ago.

"Wonderful." Minato and Kushina say as they move out of the doorway and let the young couple come through.

"Mom, dad, we talked about everything. For the good of the village, we decided that we'll go through with it. Yeah, he's a cocky bastard. He is hot though. I can always gag him, if worse comes to worst." Naruko beams happily.

Sasuke twitches and then he blinks. He didn't know whether he should be annoyed at being called a cocky bastard or ponder the matter that Naruko had called him hot. Usually, he didn't really care what women thought of his physical appearance all that much. Naruko was different though. She was going to be his wife. Her opinion actually mattered.

Minato rubs the back of his head sheepishly. It looked like Naruko took after her mother when it came to love. She played rough with whoever she liked. He really hoped that Sasuke could handle her.

"Yes, I suppose there is always that option." He says as he gives Sasuke a look that pleaded with the Uchiha just to go with it.

Maybe he should have prepared the speech for Naruko instead. He almost pitied Sasuke at the moment. The poor boy likely had no idea what he was getting into.

Sasuke shakes his head. He saw the look. Whatever. He could humor his Vixen for now. He was going to expect compensation for assault to his dignity though in the form of her getting a new wardrobe.

"If I'm getting gagged, you are getting new clothes. You're going to be an Uchiha. You should dress the part." Sasuke says smugly.

"What is that supposed to mean?! What's wrong with my clothes?!" She demands.

"Nothing. Well nothing other than the color. Orange, Naruko? Really? You might as well write **HIT ME** on your back. You can't possibly camouflage yourself on missions. It's a wonder that you've lived this long really." The young Uchiha informs her.

Kushina giggles. Well it was certainly going to be a lively marriage. They already bickered like an old married couple. Maybe that was a good sign.

"Her clothes are perfectly acceptable, but he has a point. It might be easier for you to blend in with your in-laws, if you made a few new additions to your closet." Kushina says.

"Mom! You're supposed to be on my side!" Naruko grumbles.

"I am on your side. I'm just saying that things might be easier for you, if you were a bit more willing to compromise. I mean I indulge your father occasionally and then he indulges me." Kushina says.

Naruko raises an eyebrow. Instinct told her that she probably shouldn't ask. Curiosity got the better of her though.

"How do you two humor each other?" She asks.

"I'll tell you later. Before your Honeymoon." Kushina says and Sasuke raises his eyebrow.

THAT sounded interesting. Well he wasn't going to ask. Embarrassing his future in-laws probably wasn't the smartest move.

"Welcome to the family, Sasuke." Minato says.

"Thank you. I'll try to take good care of her and ensure she eats something other than ramen, once in a blue moon." Sasuke replies with a smirk.

Minato shakes his head. Oh yes, this was going to be a most spirited marriage. He could just see it now. Something as simple as what to have for dinner was likely to turn into a battle.

"Good luck with that. Despite my best efforts, it's a rare day when she doesn't have at least one bowl." Minato say swith a chuckle.

"Hmpf! Hopefully, his family embarrasses him as much as you guys embarrassed me. Come on, Sasuke. We still have to tell your Clan." Naruko says as she drags him off.

Sasuke blinks and is dragged. Damn. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

He sighs as she drags him off. Sasuke was sure that they were making quite the grand spectacle of themselves. Naruko was just dragging him around like a rag doll and he wasn't in the mood to protest too much. After all, she was doing what he wanted her to do. (He could overlook the fact that she was doing it a bit more aggressively than he would have preferred.)

"Um which house is yours?" Naruko asks once they arrive in the Uchiha District.

"The one in the center. My father and mother are the Clan Heads." Sasuke says and Naruko ohhhs.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course, that makes sense." She says and rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Sasuke takes the opportunity to stand up and shakes his head at her antics. Damn. She was hyper. He wasn't exactly sure how their marriage was going to work. He was far from lazy, but he couldn't imagine getting that excited about EVERYTHING.

"Yeah. That's generally how it goes when you are the Head of a Clan. You get the biggest house." Sasuke notes in amusement as he leads his fiancée into his parents' house.

"Mother, father, brother, I'm home. I brought a guest. We have news." Sasuke says.

He didn't say good news because Sasuke wasn't entirely certain how this would turn out. News was accurate without being too pessimistic. Naruko didn't seem to notice his rather careful parsing of words though. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"Oh there you are sweetie!" Mikoto says as she walks over to welcome home her son.

"Wait. She can call you sweetie, but I can't get away with sweetheart?" Naruko demands in outrage and she places her hands on her hips in outrage.

"Well yeah. She's my mother. You're going to be my lover. BIG difference." Sasuke replies with a shrug.

Fugaku and Itachi certainly get a big laugh out of that. Naruko face suddenly felt like it was on fire. She knew that she was blushing. Damn, bastard. He just had to go and make her blush in front of his family.

"I can't believe that you said that in front of your family!" She hisses at him.

"Naruko, we are getting married. I think that they all know what married people do together." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Naruko twitches and she was about to lunge at him when Itachi wisely steps between them. He could see that the blonde was at her limit. If Sasuke continued to tease her, their living room was probably going to get destroyed.

"Foolish little brother, you shouldn't embarrass your future wife like that." Itachi says as he pokes his forehead.

"OWE! You always do that!" Sasuke grumbles.

Naruko smirks. Ah ha! So that was how to annoy Sasuke. It looked like her fiancé hated having his forehead poked. She could work with this.

"Because it annoys you and you need to be reigned in now and then." Itachi says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikoto just shakes her head in amusement. Well it looked like family dinners were about to get much more lively. Idly, she wonders if the grandchildren would have Naruko's eyes They really were such a pretty shade of blue.

"Welcome to the family, Naruko. We are very happy that you decided to accept Sasuke's proposal." She says with a smile as she walks over and gently embraces her future daughter-in-law.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you." Naruko replies with a smile.

"We are very happy to hear that you are joining our family. It's unexpected, but a welcome surprise." Fugaku says and Naurko nods.

Well at least Sasuke's family was nice. He was a bastard, but it wasn't like he was cruel. Sasuke was just a bit too cocky. Once she smacked him around a few times, he'd understand who was in charge. After that, everything should go smoothly.

"Oh. The Naruko is here. I guess this means she said yes?" Izumi asks as she walks into the room.

"Naruko, this is Izumi. She's my brother's wife. Izumi, this is Naruko. She's going to be my wife." Sasuke says.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruko says brightly as she shakes her hand enthusiastically.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." Izumi replies and tries not to giggle at how energetic the other woman was.

Sasuke was definitely going to have his hands full with her. Well at least he'd never be bored. Her brother-in-law would never be bored with such a lively wife.

"There is so much that we have to plan. The venue, the food, the music, the invitations, and oh we'll have to get you a wedding kimono!" Mikoto says.

"Itachi, Sasuke, come with me. I think that is our cue to leave. Women can be rather fanatical when it comes to planning their weddings." Fugaku reasons as he gestures for his sons to follow him.

"WE HEARD THAT!" The women all shout together.

"You were supposed to hear it." The Uchiha Patriarch says with a smirk as he leads Itachi and Sasuke out of the house.

A few minutes later, Fugaku had led the boys to one of the fields. Ah peace and quiet. They would be safe from the wedding preparations for now.

"Your mother is a lovely woman. Don't get me wrong. I love her with all of my heart and I always will, but there is just something about weddings that makes women go crazy." Fugaku says.

Itachi nods in agreement. He remembered how Izumi had been before their wedding. She had almost hit him with a fireball when he nearly saw her in her wedding kimono before the big day. Actually, Sasuke should be grateful that Naruko didn't have a natural fire affinity.

"That's true. You are in for a rough few weeks or months. Well I suppose it depends how long of an engagement period the two of you decide to have. Considering that you haven't actually courted, you may want to wait awhile before you actually exchange vows." Itachi reasons.

"I haven't really thought about that yet. I mean this is all so sudden. I wasn't even dating her and now, I'm going to marry Naruko?" Sasuke asks.

His brother nods sympathetically. He loved to tease Sasuke. Itachi would never deny that. It was his sacred duty as his elder brother, but he certainly did worry about the younger man now.

There was no telling how an arranged marriage like this was going to work out. He knew that underneath the surface, there had always been an attraction between them. They were like magnets. They were polar opposites, but would always react when they were around each other. They might not have interacted often before now, but when they did it was always explosive.

This could end very well or very badly. He was hoping that nature would eventually take its course. Otherwise, this might be a very unhappy marriage.

"Yes, you should probably speak with Naruko about things like that. It's always important to discuss important decisions with your wife. If you don't, well it tends to end badly." Fugaku warns him.

"Yeah. Got it. I mean I don't really have a preference. I've known her since I was a kid. We don't really know each other that well, but it's not like she's a stranger. Does it really matter if we get married next month or next year?" Sasuke asks.

"It might matter to her." Itachi says.

"That's true. Yeah. I'll ask her. Well I'll ask her once she escapes from mother and Izumi." Sasuke agrees with a smirk.

The next day, Naruko was still more than a little traumatized from all the wedding planning. The two women were interested in going over every little detail. Sure, Naruko wanted a beautiful wedding kimono and an awesome cake. She didn't really care what color napkins or what kind of silverware they used though.

"Naruko, are you alright?" Hinata asks in concern.

The Rookie Nine girls had a tradition. They always went out for lunch together, the last Friday of every month. Well they went as long as they weren't sick or didn't have missions, anyway.

Currently, Naruko was eating at the Ramen Shop with her friends. She smiles when she hears the concern in Hinata's voice. The bluenette was by far the most empathetic of the Rookie Nine. She was usually the first one to realize when someone else was having a hard time.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I don't want you guys to freak out or anything, but I have big news." She mumbles.

Naruko wasn't really sure how she was going to tell her friends that she was engaged to Sasuke. The fact that she was engaged hadn't really registered yet. It still all felt so surreal. She was going to marry a guy that she barely knew.

"We won't freak out. What is it?" Ino asks.

"Well you know how the Uchihas are kinda separate from the rest of the village?" Naruko begins cautiously.

Ino nods her head. She had always thought that was a little weird. It was just the way things were though. She had never really stopped to wonder why that was the case. It just was.

"Yeah. So?" The other blonde asks.

"Well they don't want to be separate anymore, but they are worried that people might not trust them at first. So my dad came up with a plan to fix that." The busty blonde continues as she eats her ramen.

Sakura raises an eyebrow. Minato was meddling with the Uchihas? Oh boy. That might not end well. The Hokages and Uchihas didn't exactly have the best history. She could only hope that Minato was somehow able to pull off a miracle.

"What's the plan?" The pink haired woman dares to ask.

"Well dad thinks that if an important member of the Uchiha Clan marries someone outside their Clan, that might help. It'll show that they are really willing to go outside their comfort zone. That other person has to be important though. Someone well known." The orange loving ninja says.

Tenten nods. Well that made sense. If they were going to marry off one of their own, it would have to be a good match strategically. Political marriages were slowly falling out of style, but they did still happen. Usually they occurred amongst the Nobility Class these days. People like the Daimyos were expected to enter political marriages. It wasn't as common for ninjas as it used to be, but it still happened every once in awhile.

"So are you asking for volunteers?" Tenten asks cautiously.

There wasn't a girl in the village who at one point hadn't wondered what it would be like to be with an Uchiha. The Uchihas were so secretive. They kept to themselves. If they happened to show an interest in a woman outside their Clan and married here, she became an Uchiha and moved into the District with them.

"Not exactly. My dad already set up the match. Sasuke and I agreed to do it. I mean it is for the sake of the village and all. If we don't, things will just get worse. That might trigger a Civil War inside the Leaf. We can't allow that to happen." Naruko says determinedly.

The other female members of the Rookie Nine looked at Naruko in shock. .They couldn't have possibly heard her right, could they? Naruko was going to marry Sasuke Uchiha?!

"Wait. You are marrying Sasuke?!" Sakura demands.

"Yeah. It looks like it. He agreed. I just spent most of last night with his mother and sister-in-law. They are really nice. Both of them are a little obsessive about details though. We started to plan the wedding. It was intense. You wouldn't believe the things they think of. Can you believe that they actually care what color napkins we'll use at the wedding?" Naruko asks with a nervous laugh.

"Naruko! You're getting married and you're worried about napkins?!" Ino asks in disbelief.

Naruko shakes her head. No. She wasn't worried about napkins. Her future in-laws were.

"No. I'm just telling you what they were worried about, but yeah. I'm getting married. I never thought that I would be getting married to Sasuke. Maybe it'll be okay though. He seems to be at least trying, even if I want to strangle him half the time." The young ninja observes.

The reaction was rather mixed. Hinata and Tenten were offering their congratulations. Ino and Sakura wouldn't stop asking her questions though.

"That is so not fair. Every girl in our class wanted to go out with him, but he never paid attention to anyone who wasn't an Uchiha. Now, he's just agreed to marry you just like that?" Ino asks.

"It is a little weird. I can't believe he actually said yes. Naruko and Sasuke used to fight all the time in the Academy. Aside from that, they barely know each other." Sakura agrees.

Naruko grumbles. She wasn't really happy about Ino's insinuation. It was like the other blonde though that she stole Sasuke from her or something. Sakura's musings weren't much better.

Yeah. What Sakura was saying was accurate, but the Hokage's daughter didn't really need to be reminded of it. The pink haired woman probably didn't mean any harm by it, but it still stung.

 _ **"I wouldn't pay them much mind. Whether or not you acknowledge it, you did secure the best male in your age group when it comes to breeding. It's only natural that they would be jealous."**_ Kurama tells her.

 **"I mean yeah, Sasuke is attractive. He's still a bastard though. I don't know why they are so jealous. At least Tenten and Hinata are taking it pretty well."** Naruko mumbles.

"We might not know each other that well, but we'll get to know each other. Besides, this isn't about us. This is about our village. He wants to help his Clan and I want to help the Leaf. So we have that in common. That's a start, right?" Naruko asks.

The other girls nod and Naruko sighs in relief. Sakura and Ino might be jealous, but it didn't look like she was going to lose any friends over her engagement. That was a close one. She had been worried there for a minute or two that some friendships might be broken.

"I'm s-ure that you and Sasuke will find a way to make it work." Hinata tells Naruko with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Hinata. It means a lot to me that I have your support." The blonde replies.

Sakura and Ino sigh. They didn't like it, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. That and it wasn't really fair to hold this against Naruko. It's not as though she planned any of this.

"Hinata is right. Somehow you two will find a way to make it work. I mean if you are going to be in an arranged marriage, it might as well be to who is cute." Ino says knowledgably.

Naruko rubs the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Mostly though, she was glad that Ino had decided to be supportive.

Sakura bites her lower lip. She was a little upset that Sasuke was marrying someone else, but Naruko was her friend. She knew that she should at least try to be supportive.

"He's lucky to have you." Sakura adds.

"Yeah, he is! Believe it! He better remember that too!" The young Jonin exclaims.

"Well I suppose that leaves one very important question." Tenten says with a sly smile.

Naruko tilts her head curiously. She wasn't really sure where Tenten was going with this. The brunette looked entirely too pleased with herself though. This might not end well.

"What question is that?" The blonde inquires cautiously.

"Well who is going to be your Maid of Honor, of course!" Tenten replies and Naruko gulps.

Uh oh. Yeah. This definitely wasn't going to end well. She had four very good friends. Any one of them would make a great Maid of Honor, but she could only choose one.

"I'll have to think about it. I mean you are all amazing and it doesn't really matter who I pick. You're all my best friends." Naruko says and she mentally gulps when she saw the competitive looks in her friends' eyes. (Oh boy. What had she just gotten herself into?)


	3. Chapter 3

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold.**

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 3

 _What a drag,_ Sasuke thought to himself slyly as he waits for his friends to arrive at the ramen shop. Nothing got his friends' attention faster than free food. So he had offered to treat them, if they didn't keep him waiting for too long. That offer had worked like a charm.

Idly, he muses that Shikamaru must be rubbing off on him. He was starting to think like the other ninja. Oh well. Sasuke shoves that thought to the side for now. He had more important things to focus on.

"So friend Sasuke, what's the big secret? You said that you had a youthful surprise that you wanted to unveil?" Lee asks excitedly.

Lee was a nice guy. He really was. The spandex lover was a bit too hyper for Sasuke's tastes, but there a more loyal friend would be hard to find. That was why the Uchiha didn't really mind the bushy browed ninja being part of their group.

"Yes. Before I start, I want you to all promise something. Promise me that you aren't going to make a scene. We are in a public place. A little restraint is necessary." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, I think that we are all more than capable of conducting ourselves in a dignified fashion when it's absolutely necessary." Neji assures him.

"Okay. Good. I'm engaged." Sasuke says simply.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ENGAGED?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHO ARE YOU MARRYING?!" Kiba demands.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. So much for that whole conducting ourselves with dignity thing. He sighs and smacks his forehead in frustration.

Great. Just great. Now all of the patrons were staring at the group funny. That is exactly the type of thing that he was hoping to avoid. Damn it. He supposed it couldn't be helped though.

"Yes, I'm engaged. It happened very recently. Naruko Uzumaki is going to become Naruko Uchiha. It's an arranged marriage." He explains.

Sasuke generally preferred the company of his own Clan, but he did have a few friends outside it. The male members of the Rookie Nine were his closest friends and Shino happened to be one of his teammates. The other one was Sakura.

"And you're okay with that?" Shikamaru asks in surprise.

"Arranged marriages are more common in Clans like mine than they are in the general population. I always assumed that I would marry another Ucihha, like Itachi did. My parents were going to let me choose, but the Hokage Family made an offer." Sasuke says and he shrugs.

Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru all frowned at that. They were able to read between the lines. Things were dire enough that Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha had thought it was necessary to accept an arranged marriage for their youngest son. That meant that things were far worse than any of them had feared.

"Well Naruko seems nice! I'm sure you'll be happy with her!" Choji says encouragingly.

"Thanks, Choji." Sasuke says with a forced smile.

He just hoped that his friends bought it. Sasuke barely knew Naruko. Yes, she was attractive and she was certainly a powerful ninja, but they were little more than strangers. He had no idea how to make her happy.

The only thing that he really knew about her was how to provoke her into a schoolyard fight. That was hardly a good beginning for a marriage. Damn it. How did this happen?

"The power of youth and love will blossom. You'll see!" Lee chimes in.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well it was the thought that counted. Honestly, that youth stuff was starting to get a bit annoying. Lee meant well though. Sasuke knew that and that was why he was willing to overlook the other man's eccentricities.

"It would seem to be a very advantageous match." Neji murmurs.

Sasuke nods in agreement. He knew exactly what Neji was thinking. He came from another Noble Clan. The Hyugas were also a Clan that had a bloodline related to their eyes. In a way, Neji might understand the complex situation the best out of any of them.

"What a drag. That had to be awkward to discuss with Naruko. You did talk to her about this, right?" Shikamaru asks.

"Of course, I talked to her about it. She's just as stunned as I am, but I think she's willing to at least try to make it work." The raven haired man replies.

Kiba nods. Well that was good news. He still wasn't really sure how it was going to work. Sasuke and Naruko fought like cats and dogs.

"Well I guess she must understand that it's for the good of the village. Good luck, man. Hey, that reminds me. Who are you going to pick to be your Best Man at your wedding?" The canine lover asks.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't thought about that. His gut instinct was Itachi. He was his brother and the person who was closest to him. Unfortunately, he was also another Uchiha. That might send the wrong message.

He was intelligent enough to realize that choosing someone from outside the Clan was the smarter move. After all, the Uchihas were trying to prove that they could be trusted. They wanted to become more integrated within the village. So it would only make sense to choose someone who wasn't an Uchiha as his Best Man.

"I haven't really thought about it yet. Please tell me that you aren't all going to act like women and fight over the position." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Who? Us? We would never do such a thing." Shino assures him and the other male ninjas nod their heads in agreement.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, all of them were crossing their hands behind their back. If he had seen that, the Uchiha would have realized just how perilous his situation was. Male ninjas could be an extremely competitive group of people, especially when it came to things like weddings.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Well I just wanted to tell you guys what was going on. I figured it was best to tell you all at once. So order whatever you like. I did promise that it would be my treat." Sasuke says.

His friends didn't waste any time. Sasuke blinks as he saw how much food they were order. Wow. It was a good thing that he had been saving up from his missions for awhile. That was a lot of food.

Meanwhile Minato was in his office with Fugaku. The two fathers were discussing their children's engagement. Needless to say, it was a rather uncomfortable topic.

"I think that it would be best, if we gave them some time to become more accustomed to each other." The Uchiha Patriarch begins.

"I think that's a good idea as well. So are you leaning towards encouraging them to have a long engagement?" Minato inquires.

"Oh I wasn't talking about that, but that might not be a bad idea. I just meant that it would be best, if they could get to know each other with some degree of privacy. Right now, my entire Clan will be watching them like hawks and I'm sure that you and Kushina are planning to do the same. Perhaps they should go on a mission together." Fugaku suggests.

Minato tilts his head as he considers it. Well the two of them weren't on the same team. It would be a little unusual and raise some eyebrows, but he figured that didn't really matter.

It was very likely that the entire village would know of the engagement before the next sunrise anyway. The Leaf Village was infamous for gossip spreading like wildfire within its borders for good reason. Really, it was almost impossible to keep a secret in this village.

"That might not be a bad idea. Did you have a specific kind of mission in mind though?" The Hokage asks.

"Well I think that it should be something out of the village. Something that will be time consuming. I don't want it to be too difficult. If that's the case, they'll be too focused on the mission and not enough on each other. Conversely, it would be a bad idea to make it too easy. That would make them suspicious." He reasons.

Minato nods. That was a good point. Hmm. It needed to be challenging enough so that they wouldn't be suspicious, but easy enough that they would have plenty of time to get to know each other. Maybe a lower B ranked mission.

"I think I may have just the case. There is a wealthy Nobleman that needs an escort to another village. He's high profile enough that I can't assign just anyone to it, but I wouldn't say that it necessarily requires their level of firepower to carry out this mission successfully." The blue eyed ninja muses.

"That sounds perfect." Fugaku agrees.

Minato nods. He hated that it had come to this. Both of them had wanted their children to marry for love, not out of necessity. Unfortunately, he couldn't see another way to heal the rift between the Uchihas and the rest of the village.

This plan might succeed where every other Hokage's plans had failed. Hashirama's heart had been in the right place, but he wasn't cynical enough to realize what was really happening. Tobirama had been too cynical. By the time that his former Sensei was Hokage, things had already spiraled out of control. Maybe this marriage would fix that.

"Tell Sasuke to come to my office. I have a mission for him. I'll have Naruko come as well." He says.

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Fugaku says as he flits off to find Sasuke.

A few minutes later, he found Sasuke at the Ramen Shop. Sasuke was eating with his friends. His friends were eating enough to feed an entire village. That could mean only one thing. Sasuke had been foolish enough to treat them.

"Sasuke, come. I'm regret that your time with your friends must be cut short, but the Hokage wants to see you. He has a mission for you." The elder Uchiha says.

"He does? That's weird. I wouldn't have thought that he would be assigning me any missions, considering everything. Sorry, guys. It looks like I have to go. This should cover it." Sasuke says as he leaves a pouch filled with money on the table and heads off with his father.

Fugaku smiles as he leads Sasuke back to the Hokage Office. Once he was sure that his youngest was safely there, he heads back to the Uchiha District. In his opinion, only one father was necessary to give them the mission.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" Sasuke asks.

"You don't need to be so formal, especially not in private. We are going to be family soon, but you're right. I did want to see you. I have an important mission for you and Naruko. She should be along shortly." Minato assures him.

Sasuke blinks. Whatever he had been expecting, that hadn't been it. He was going on a mission with Naruko? Well he supposed that might be a good thing. They probably should spend some time together before the actual ceremony.

A few minutes later, Naruko bounds into Minato's office. Sasuke notes with amusement that she didn't even bother to knock. Then again, why should she? The Hokage was her father.

"Hey, dad! What's up? I heard you had a mission for me?" She asks brightly.

"Yes, I have a mission for you and Sasuke. It's a B Ranked Mission. It's likely that you will encounter some bandits and there's a fair chance that some ninjas might attack. A Nobleman needs an escort from here to the Lightning Country, specifically to the Cloud Village." Her father explains.

Naruko blinks. That was an awfully long way. That'd probably take at least a week, maybe more. That was assuming that the pampered Noble could even keep up.

"Alright. I guess that's cool. It seems really out of the way though." She muses.

"You are going to be Hokage, someday. I think that it's high time that you started to see more of the world. One day, you will have to interact with other Ninja Villages at great length. This is a good chance for you to get some experience. This also does show that we have trust in the Uchiha Clan. After all, I am sending Sasuke on an important mission with my daughter. It's a show of good faith, really." The blue eyed ninja reasons.

Naruko nods. She couldn't really argue with that. Besides, it would be nice to actually get to spend time with Sasuke outside of a classroom setting. They were going to be married soon.

"Cool. So when are we leaving?" The busty blonde asks brightly.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning. So I suggest you both head home and start packing. Here is a list of everything that you will need from a supplies perspective." Minato says as he hands Naruko and Sasuke each a sheet of paper.

"On it." Sasuke says simply and his daughter nods determinedly in agreement.

Minato smiles. Perhaps this would work out. They had both accepted the mission without any major protests. That was surely a good sign.

"Wonderful. Good night. You both have a lot of packing to do and I don't want to keep you from it." He says.

"Of course. Thank you, Lord Hokage" Sasuke says as he heads off, with Naruko following after him in short order.

Sasuke pauses outside the Hokage Tower. He knew that Naruko would be coming out. He felt like he should say something to her. If nothing else, it'd be rude not to at least acknowledge his future wife in some way.

""Hey! You waited for me." Naruko says with a smile.

"Yeah. Are you alright with this? Going on a mission together, I mean?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. I mean if we are going to be married, we might as well get used to each other. Besides, you heard what my dad said. It'll be helpful experience to have when I'm Hokage. That and it makes your family look a bit more social and trustworthy. Nothing wrong with that." She says happily.

Sasuke smiles. While he was sure that Minato was telling the truth when he said all that, he suspected that the man had other reasons to send them off on a mission together. More personal ones.

"Good. Glad to hear it. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Wait. Did you tell anyone about our engagement?" The blonde asks before he could leave.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. She didn't seriously expect him to keep it a secret, did she? If that was what she wanted, then she was out of luck.

"I told my friends. Neji, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino. That's not a problem, is it?" He asks.

"No. It's not a problem. I mean I told my friends too. It's not like I wanted to keep it a secret or anything. I was just curious. How did they react?" She inquires.

"They were in shock, but supportive." Sasuke replies automatically.

Naruko nods. Well that was good. At least his friends weren't against the idea of her marrying him. That type of thing was really important when it came to a successful marriage.

"Wait. Aren't you going to ask how my friends reacted?" The blonde demands.

Sasuke shakes his head. He pushes her against the side of the building and leans in close. He might as well get this out of the way.

"No, I'm not going to ask how they reacted. I don't care. I'll be nice to your friends, but they aren't my priority. Your reaction is the one that I care most about. You're going to be my wife. Not them." He says simply

"You're really confusing sometimes. I don't know whether I should slap you for being an antisocial bastard or find that sweet." She grumbles.

"Good. I'm marrying the most unpredictable ninja in our village. It's probably a good thing that I can keep you on your toes. Goodnight, Vixen." Sasuke says as he kisses her forehead and heads off.

Naruko blinks as she watches Sasuke's retreating form. He had KISSED her. He had kissed her on PURPOSE! Well he had kissed her on the forehead, but she figured it still counted!

"He's such a confusing bastard!" She says as she heads home to pack.

It didn't take her long to reach her home. Upon her arrival, she takes out her list and glances it over. It was one Hell of an extensive list. Her father really had thought of everything.

"Well I guess I better get started." She mutters.

The blonde ninja proceeds to start packing. Clothes, weapons, medicine, water, a map, and various other essential items. As she was doing this, she gradually checks each item off the list, one by one.

Naruko was feeling rather pleased with herself when she checked off the final item on the list. There. She had everything. She was all set for her mission.

In hindsight, she should have known that Kurama was going to mess with her. The furball had a habit of doing so whenever she was feeling pleased with herself. Kurama was her friend, but man he loved to tease her.

 _ **"I believe you are forgetting something rather important."**_ Kurama says.

 **"No. I'm not forgetting everything. I checked everything off that was on the list. I'm totally ready for this mission! Believe it!"** She exclaims excitedly.

Kurama shakes his head in amusement. Sometimes the human could be rather amusing. What he was about to do might be considered somewhat cruel, but he just couldn't resist the chance to ruffle her fur.

 _ **"You are going on this mission with Sasuke, correct?"**_ Kurama asks her.

 **"Well yeah. I'm going on the mission with Sasuke. So what?"** The blonde answers in a baffled voice.

 _ **"He's going to be your Mate. I do believe that many human females wear small articles of clothing underneath their uniform to entice their Mates into coupling. You should probably do that as well. The ones that you packed are rather basic. I suppose it doesn't really matter in the long run, since he's going to take them off anyway."**_ The Nine Tails answers her and Naruko's face goes beat red.

She couldn't believe that Kurama was telling her to pack sexy lingerie. He wanted her to pack sexy lingerie for Sasuke! Unbelievable!

 **"You've been spending way too much time with Pervy Sage."** She grumbles.

Meanwhile Sasuke returns to the Uchiha District and quickly heads to his room. He needed to pack. He needed to pack for his mission with Naruko tomorrow.

"I can't believe that I'm actually engaged to a woman that I barely know and I'm going on a mission with her." He mutters as he slowly starts going through the list.

In a way, he was grateful to Minato. Packing for a mission required just enough of his attention, that it kept him from panicking. It kept him from panicking over his impending marriage.

Naruko was beautiful and she was strong. It was fun to rile her up, but he didn't really know anything else about her. Well that wasn't entirely true. He knew that she liked the color orange and ramen. That was about it though.

"That's not exactly a lot to go on." Sasuke murmurs to himself as he sharpens some of his kunais.

He had kissed her forehead. Sasuke wanted to show that he was at least trying, without seeming too pushy. It wasn't that he was expecting intimacy right away. He just wanted Naruko to know that he was trying and for the rest of the village to think that they were a love match.

"Sasuke, I can hear you pacing from my room. Are you alright?" Itachi asks as he peeks his head into his brother's room.

"I don't know. I'm in an arranged marriage and going on a mission tomorrow with my future wife. A really long mission." Sasuke says.

Itachi blinks. Hmm. That was odd. He wouldn't have though that Minato would assign him anything. At least not until Sasuke was able to wrap his mind around the fact that he was engaged.

"What's the mission?" The elder Uchiha inquires curiously.

"Naruko and I have to escort a Nobleman all the way to the Lightning Country. The Hokage says that it's likely there will be bandits along the way and that we might be attacked by other ninjas. It's a B Ranked Mission." Sasuke explains.

The smoky eyed ninja raises an eyebrow. It was obvious what Minato was doing. Well it was obvious to Itachi anyway. He couldn't help but wonder, if Sasuke knew what the Hokage was up to.

"And do you know why he would assign such a mission to you and Naruko? You aren't on the same team and you've never worked with each other before. That seems like a gamble to take for a mission like this." Itachi asks.

Sasuke glances at Itachi. Sometimes, he wondered if Itachi seriously thought he was still seven or something. Of course, he knew why Minato was assigning them this mission.

"I know that he's using this as an excuse to force us to spend time with each other, before the wedding. I don't mind. He's right. I don't want to be just an acquaintance to the woman that I'm about to marry." Sasuke says.

"Ah good. I was worried. I wasn't sure if you knew what he was up to. Well that's a very mature approach to take to all this. I'm proud of you." Itachi says.

"Thanks, brother." Sasuke says with a smile and then he winces because Itachi had just poked him in the forehead AGAIN.

Damn him! He always did that! One of these days, that was not going to work. It was really annoying how he would always sneak attack him with these pokes!

"You just had to go and ruin the moment with the stupid forehead thing, didn't you?" Sasuke grumbles.

"As I've said before, I am your older brother. It is my job to love, protect, and annoy you. I would be remiss in my duties, if I didn't perform all three of these duties adequately." Itachi says as he smiles serenely.

"Well I would be remised, if I didn't kick your ass for doing that!" The raven haired Uchiha growls as he whacks Itachi with a pillow.

Itachi blinks. Did Sasuke seriously just attack him with a _pillow?_ Well he supposed some things would never change. It seemed that Sasuke would always be his foolish little brother.

"I can't believe that you actually challenged me to a pillow fight." He states.

"I know. I guess it was pretty childish." Sasuke admits.

"Because there is no possible way that you are going to win." Itachi informs him as he smacks his brother with another pillow.

It didn't take long for the Uchiha brothers to become embroiled in their battle. They were so engrossed in their pursuit of victory, that they didn't even notice when the door to the bedroom opened slightly. Neither did they notice when Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha watched them with bemused expressions on their faces.

"Unbelievable. Grown men engaging in pillow fights." Fugaku observes with a sigh as he smacks his forehead.

"Oh don't be too hard on them. Besides, this is a good sign. Clearly, Sasuke is taking the news of his engagement better than we expected. If he was truly depressed, I doubt he'd be challenging his brother to pillow fight." She reasons.

"That's true. I am a rather fortunate man. My wife has beauty and brains. Well I suppose they are suitably distracted. Shall we have our own pillow fight?" He asks as he places his hand on her waist.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mikoto giggles as the two of them race towards their room.

Fugaku smiles as he follows his wife into her room. She was right. Sasuke was in good spirits. Maybe this arranged marriage would somehow work out. At least he hoped that it was.

He shuddered to think of the complete chaos that would erupt in the Leaf Village, if it didn't. Neither of them were exactly known for their restraint and they were both powerful ninjas. This was either going to end very well or very badly. Only time would tell which way things would go. For now though, he had a pillow fight to win.


	4. Chapter 4

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyubbi talking to Naruko in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter 4

The next day, Naruko and Sasuke set off on their mission. Their mission was a simple one. They had to escort Lord Ayaki to the Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning. It was a simple, yet long mission.

"So is this your first time going to the Cloud Village?" Naruko asks the Lord as they set off.

"Oh yes. I'm quite excited about the prospect of establishing trade between our two lands." The Nobleman replies.

Ayaki meant an uncommon figure and idly, Sasuke muses that was certainly accurate. He had long red hair that reached all the way to his ankles and chocolate brown eyes. The Uchiha placed the man somewhere in his early thirties and he had a lanky build.

"Hopefully, your mission is a successful one." Sasuke offers politely.

His traveling kimono was made of the finest blue silk that Sasuke had ever seen as well. Oh yeah. He was definitely a Noble.

Nobles loved to flaunt there wealth. Oh well. At least Ayaki appeared to be a kind Noble. So Sasuke decided to count their blessings that they weren't going to be stuck escorting a completely spoiled brat on this long mission.

"Well that's cool. Don't worry about anything. We'll get you there safe and sound. Believe it!" Naruko says with a grin.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement at Naruko's antics. At this point, he was starting to think that there was never a single moment that she was ever tired. Her energy seemed absolutely limitless.

That was likely a good thing in this case though. It was a long journey to the Cloud Village. He knew why the Hokage had sent them on this mission, but he was still surprised that Minato would be willing to send his daughter on such a long-term mission. As far as he could tell, Naruko had never been away from home for longer than a week at a time before. This was going to be a first for her.

"That's very good to hear. Though isn't a bit unusual to only send two ninjas on a mission like this? I was under the impression that ninjas generally performed missions in groups of four." He muses.

"It varies. For someone of your high profile, it's better to be discrete. Three people traveling will attract less attention than five." Sasuke tells him.

"Oh. Well I suppose that makes sense. You two are on the same team, I take it?" He asks good-naturedly.

Naruko blushes slightly. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about being engaged, it was just that she didn't expect it to come up on the mission. It was still all so new to her and the memory of Sasuke's kiss was still burning brightly in her mind from the night before.

"We aren't on the same team. Truthfully, this is our first mission together. Naruko and I are engaged though." The raven haired ninja replies smoothly.

Sasuke could only hope that the word sounded more natural than it felt on his tongue. Engaged. He was engaged. He was engaged to a beautiful woman that he barely knew. Life could be strange sometimes.

"Oh! I had no idea! That's wonderful news! Well you two certainly do make a lovely couple. I suspect it doesn't matter that you haven't been on missions together before. You are used to working as a team anyway." Ayaki says cheerfully.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll get you there safely." Naruko says as she glances at Sasuke.

The truth was that they had never worked together on well anything. Even at the Academy, Iruka wouldn't dare assign them to the same group. He knew that would only end in a fight and now they were getting married. It was bizarre.

"Are you used to traveling long distances on your feet, Lord Ayaki or should we see about acquiring some horses?" The Uchiha asks.

"Well I like to think that I'm in good shape, but I wouldn't say no to some horses. I do love them so. So does my wife actually. I got her one for her birthday last year actually. She loves that stallion. Quite honestly, sometimes I think that I should be jealous." He says with a wink.

"Well horses are pretty awesome." Naruko says sagely.

Alright. Well Sasuke had learned something already. She liked horses. That was something. Well at least it was a little bit more than he had known at the start of this mission anyway.

"Yes, they are. So when is the big day for you two?" He asks as they continue walking along.

"We haven't decided yet." Sasuke answers.

"Ah. I take it you proposed recently then. Well you have all the time in the world." Ayaki says good-naturedly.

Sasuke nods. It was just easier to let the Nobleman assume that it had been a love match. While he was certain that the other man would have understood why they were entering into an arranged marriage, it was better to just let him enjoy the fairytale.

People tended to be such suckers for that sort of thing. Allowing him to believe that they were in love was just kinder. It would put him in a good mood and that would make the journey easier on all of them. There were few things worse than traveling with a grumpy companion.

"Yeah. It's just that our families are really excited about the wedding and they are going kinda overboard on all the preparations. It's probably going to take awhile to get everything set up." Naruko adds.

The Lord nods in understanding. Yes, he was well aware how planning a wedding could quickly become a rather complicated affair. The fact that Sasuke came from such a prominent Clan and Naruko was the Hokage's daughter likely didn't help matters.

"Well I wish you both the best of luck. So how did the two of you meet?" He inquires.

"We attended the Leaf's Ninja Academy together." Sasuke answers honestly.

"Ah Academy Sweethearts. That's adorable. Not many people make that work these days. It's a shame really." He muses.

Sasuke just nods his head. He didn't really want to lie to the man. He seemed alright for a Noble. Right now, he was just letting him assume things and not bothering to correct him when he was wrong.

That wasn't technically lying, but it was close enough. Sasuke felt a bit guilty. He didn't feel guilty enough to lay all their cards on the table though. This man didn't need to know why they were getting married. It was none of his business. It was highly unlikely that they would ever seen him again after this mission, anyway.

"Yeah. Our relationship is definitely _unique_." Naruko says with a slightly nervous laugh.

She really hoped that the Nobleman stopped asking personal questions soon. She and Sasuke had never exactly decided on how they were going to break the news to everyone who wasn't close to them. If this kept up, they were going to have to improvise.

"That's always good. So what's it like being a ninja?" He asks.

Sasuke mentally sighs in relief. Thank goodness. The man had changed topics and this time it was one that Naruko was eager to discuss. The blonde happily babbles with Ayaki about Ninja Life, until they came upon a small village and they found a place that was renting horses.

"I see those headbands. You're ninjas. There's a good chance these horses aren't going to make it back, isn't there?" The owner demands.

"Hey! We'll bring them back! We aren't going to let anything happen to the horses!" Naruko protests.

"We will do our best to ensure that they are returned safe and sound. If that doesn't happen, we will compensate you for 150% of their value." Sasuke informs the man.

That seemed to calm him down. Naruko blinks. Damn. Apparently, the Uchiha knew how to bribe people really well.

"Alright. I suppose that we have an agreement. I want to have that put in writing though. I know that ninjas have a habit of forgetting about "trivial" details such as this." The man says as he takes out a scroll and begins drawing up a brief contract.

Sasuke suddenly wraps his hand around Naruko's waist. He knew what was going on in her mind. There was at least a 50-50 shot that she was either going to run her mouth or take a swing at the seller.

He was after all, implying that ninjas were less than honorable in their business transactions. That was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. This man was clearly stupid.

"I don't have problem signing the agreement. I wouldn't have said that I'd do it, if I wasn't sincere. Uchihas always keep their promises and so does the Hokage Family." Sasuke informs him with more than a little steel in his voice.

"Whatever kid. I know that probably means something to ninjas, but it doesn't to me. To me, you are the same as any other group of people interested in renting a horse. Please sign here and initial there." He tells Sasuke as he hands the man the scroll.

"Sasuke, remind me again why you aren't just shoving a fireball down his pants?" Naruko asks, much to the amusement of Lord Ayaki.

"Naruko, don't tempt me." Sasuke replies as he signs the contract.

"You ninjas are all the same. Savage brutes. Well I guess ninja money spends the same as civilian money. You should watch your mouth though. Not everyone is going to put up with such barbarianism." The man says.

SMACK! Suddenly, the civilian goes flying into the nearest wall. Sasuke was on him in a flash. Almost faster than Naruko could blink, a very angry Uchiha had his hand wrapped around the other man's throat.

"If you have a problem with ninjas in general, I don't really care. It's not your fault that you're stupid and that you didn't know who you were speaking to. That woman that you just told to watch her mouth is my fiancée. Tell her to watch her mouth again and I'll show you REAL barbarianism. Maybe, I'll do the world a favor and cut out your tongue. That way no one has to listen to your stupidity. Got it?" Sasuke asks.

The man gulps. Suddenly, he wasn't looking into the eyes of another man. He was looking into the ruby red eyes of a demon.

"I un-derstand." He stammers out and Sasuke releases him.

"Good. You have your contract. We'll likely be back in a couple of weeks. A month at most. I hope for your sake that you learn some manners by then. Here's your money." Sasuke says as he tosses the payment at the man.

"He's certainly a dramatic one, isn't he?" Ayaki whispers to Naruko who nods in agreement.

The blonde had always known that Sasuke was a proud person. He loved to strut and show off. She figured it was an Uchiha thing. She just never expected him to lose his cool like that because he was defending HER!

"Well we got our horses." Sasuke says smugly as he walks over to them.

"Yeah. We got our horses and one traumatized civilian." Naruko observes and Sasuke shrugs.

He didn't feel guilty. The idiot had insulted his fiancée. Whether or not it was a love match, didn't matter at that moment. Naruko was going to be his wife. If someone insulted her, they were insulting him.

Quite honestly, he wished the man was a ninja. Then Sasuke would have really been allowed to drive the point home. He was defending his Clan's Honor. Any ninja would have understood. Sadly, that wasn't the case with civilians.

"He's lucky he wasn't a ninja. We should get going. If we're lucky, we can make it to the next village before dark. If we aren't, we should be able to make it to a meadow that's fairly close by and we can camp there for the night." Sasuke points out.

"Alright. Sounds good." Naruko says as they all mount their respective horse and take off.

"Ah there's nothing better than a horseback ride through the countryside." Ayaki muses.

A few hours later, it became apparent that they weren't going to get to the next village before nightfall. The two ninjas decide that it would be best to make camp. Naruko was putting up the tents and Sasuke was using a Fire Jutsu to start a campfire.

"If you want to have dinner now, it's okay." Sasuke informs the Lord.

"Wonderful. Dinner and a show." He replies cheerfully as he watches the two of them make camp.

Ninjas were fascinating to Ayaki. Rarely, did he have the chance to interact with them so directly. It was even more rare to see a ninja couple out on a mission together. It was quite the intriguing show, really.

"Yeah! I guess we are pretty awesome! I got the tents set up ba-baby." Naruko says happily.

Damn. That was a close one. She had almost called Sasuke a bastard. That would have definitely got Ayaki's attention in a really bad way. Thankfully, she had managed a save.

"Good job, Vixen. Do you want to take first watch or second watch?" Sasuke asks.

"I'll take first watch. You can get some sleep." She tells him with a smile.

"Alright. Goodnight, Naruko. Goodnight, Ayaki." Sasuke says as he enters their tent.

Ayaki nods as he enters his own tent. He felt perfectly safe with the knowledge he was being protected by the Hokage's daughter and an Uchiha. He almost pitied any bandit stupid enough to attack them.

Naruko sighs as she sits by the fire. She knew that at some point, they were going to be expected to share the same tent or room. Right now, they were splitting guard duty. They had an excuse. That wouldn't last forever though.

 _ **"I don't know what you are so nervous about. Mating is one of the most natural acts in the world. I don't see why humans make it so complicated."**_ Kurama says.

 **"I barely know him! That's why it's so complicated!"** Naruko protests.

She was still in shock that he had kissed her forehead and placed his hand around her waist. Frankly, the blonde hadn't expected Sasuke to be the one who initiated well anything. The Uchiha Clan had always seemed so unapproachable. They tended to keep to themselves and that was one of the reasons why they were getting married in the first place.

Now she realized that their insular nature might not have been strictly voluntary. It looked like they had been isolated at least partially by the rest of the village. How much of that was intentional and how much as unintentional was a matter of debate, but that was her current impression of the situation.

 _ **"I'll make this simple for you. You both agreed to get married for the good of your village, yes?"**_ He begins.

 **"Yes, we did. What's your point?"** The blue eyed ninja inquires.

 _ **"You are going to get married anyway. You might as well act like it. You're clearly attracted to him or your heart wouldn't racing so much. I've been in enough human hosts to realize such things. Your mother's heart once raced around Minato in a similar way."**_ He reasons.

Naruko didn't know how to respond to that. On one hand, that was a good thing. Her parents had a very happy marriage. On the other hand, she wasn't sure how she felt about Kyuubi's implication. He was implying that she _**liked**_ Sasuke and she barely knew him.

 **"You're such a perverted fox!"** Naruko grumbles.

Sasuke watches Naruko from his position in his tent. Well _**their**_ tent, he mentally corrects himself. It almost looked like she was engaging in some conversation, but he couldn't' see anyone else there with her.

"Either she's crazy, mutters to herself, or the Nine Tails actually talks." he mutters.

He had never really thought about it much before, but it was likely the Nine Tails was actually able to communicate with her. That brought to mind several interesting questions. What exactly did a demon talk about?

Blood and gore was a given. He wondered how much of an interest in human affairs the Nine Tails actually had though. How much could he see of what Naruko saw? Maybe couldn't see anything and she just told him what was going on?

"Hopefully, he can't see THAT." He mutters in disgust as another possibility occurred to him.

What if Kyuubi could see them while they were _**together.**_ Sasuke was far from shy about his body and he wasn't bashful about the topic of intimacy in general. That was still a far cry from actually being an exhibitionist though.

"I'm probably going to have to talk to Naruko about this. That's going to be awkward." He says with a sigh as he flops down into his sleeping bag and soon drifts off.

Naruko was taking the first watch. He might as well take advantage of that fact and get some sleep. Not doing so would be very stupid. Sasuke was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

About two hours later, Sasuke was awoken to the sounds of fighting. He immediately activates his Sharingan and cautiously gets out of his tent to assess the current situation. There were about four clones surrounding Ayaki and likely twice that fighting what he was almost positive were bandits.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruko calls out and the kunais were suddenly going flying.

It looked like she was trying to pin them to the tree. He smirks. She was such a CopyCat. He had done that to her, not that long ago.

The Uchiha rises to his feet and races towards some of the bandits. It didn't take him long to get into position. There wasn't much need for flashy jutsus when deal with bandits. An old favorite would do.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" He says as he slams his foot and arm into the back of one of the bandits.

"Hey! Bastard! Glad to see you woke up!" Naruko chimes merrily.

"It was kinda hard not to. You weren't exactly being very quiet. " He mutters as he dodges a punch thrown at him by another of their attackers.

Ayaki blinks in confusion at the blonde's nickname for her lover. He shakes his head and decides to ask about it later. Right now, he could only hope that the ninjas would make quick work of the bandits.

He was in reasonably good shape, but he couldn't take on five bandits himself. It looked like Naruko and Sasuke didn't seem particularly intimidated by the fact they were outnumbered though.

"What the Hell? The crazy bitch can make copies of herself?" One of the bandits asks as he tries to yank himself free from the tree.

"They're ninjas, you idiot!" Another says as he tries to run away.

Sasuke wasn't having any of that though. He sighs and throws out his demon wind shuriken at the coward. It slams against his collar and pins him to a rather large, nearby rock.

"Well you got that much right. Somehow, I doubt you five are ninjas. So you better start talking." Sasuke mutters as he advances on the now very much terrified looking man.

"Please! No! We are just bandits. We didn't know that you were even ninjas!" He exclaims.

"That's supposed to make it better? You were going to attack innocent, defenseless travelers? That's supposed to be your defense?" Naruko demands.

Sasuke couldn't exactly argue with Naruko's point. It was a good one. That wasn't really a point in their favor.

"No! Well yes! I mean just let us go. We ain't gonna do nothing to you guys!" He exclaims.

He was soon proven to be a liar when a sixth bandit that they hadn't known about throws a knife at Sasuke's back. Naruko's eyes widen in horror and she slams the Uchiha into the ground.

"AHHH!" She cries out in pain when the knife sunk into her back.

"You alright?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"That coward stabbed me in the back! Did you see that?! I'm going to go teach him some manners." She mutters as she gets off of Sasuke and yanks the knife out of her back, before charging up a Rasengan.

Ayaki stares in awe. What was that thing? What was she planning on doing with it.

"Naruko, they are just your run of the mill bandits. None of them is worthy of even hearing the name Rasengan, let alone seeing it." Sasuke says in amusement.

"No way! This guy has it coming to him!" She exclaims as she charges at the backstabber and sends him flying with her trademark attack.

He was knocked unconscious almost immediately. Naruko smirks. Well that would serve him right.

"It would be a very good idea not to anger your wife. She seems to have a bit of a temper." Ayaki whispers.

"Oh I know. Believe me, I know." Sasuke whispers back.

Sasuke sighs and forms a couple clones himself to tie up the bandits, before approaching Naruko. He knew that she was injured. It was a "mild" injury in the Ninja World, but even a mild injury could get infected. Infections killed just as often as the actual injuries did most of the time.

"Naruko, get in the tent. I want to have a look at your back." Sasuke informs her.

"What?!" Naruko asks and blushes ruby red.

"You got stabbed in the back. I should at least deliver first aid." Sasuke clarifies.

"Oh right. Um okay. Ayaki, are you going to be alright while I get patched up? The busty blonde asks.

"I should be alright. After all, I have your clones to protect me." He assures her and with that the couple heads into their tent.

Sasuke didn't waste any time. He quickly tugs her shirt off and has her sit down. The Uchiha then proceeds to get behind her and examine her injury. Fortunately, it looked more superficial than anything.

"You got lucky. The knife didn't cut too deeply. It's bleeding, but not enough to be a major concern." He says as he opens his traveling pouch and takes out some bandages, holding one of them against the injury to slow the bleeding.

"Yeah. I know." Naruko says, praying that he couldn't see her blush.

Other than medics, no one had ever seen her in just a bra and her pants before. She told herself that she was being ridiculous. Sasuke was just tending to her injury and they were going to be married anyway. There wasn't really much of a reason to be shy.

He was just being a professional comrade at the moment. It wasn't like he was going to make a move on her or anything. Besides, Sasuke seemed to know what he was doing when it came to First Aid stuff.

"Though I have to admit, this is the first time that I've seen orange look this good before." He muses as he applies some disinfectant cream on the injury and begins bandaging it.

Naruko's eyes practically bulge out of her head at his remark. It wasn't a mystery what he meant. She was wearing an lacy orange bra. She couldn't believe that he had actually said that!

"Bastard! You are such a pervert!" She yells in outrage.

"What? I thought that you would be happy that I'm developing a new appreciation for your favorite color." He says slyly as he hands her one of his shirt.

Naruko looks at him in confusion. Why was he handing her one of his shirts? That didn't make any sense.

"Yours has blood on it. I thought that you might prefer a clean one." Sasuke says, seeing her confusion.

"Oh. Right. Thanks. I take that back. You are only half of a bastard." She mumbles.

"Such progress." He says and shakes his head in amusement.

Well there was one thing that was for damn sure. He definitely wasn't going to be bored ever again. Naruko was many things, but she certainly wasn't boring. That and she looked surprisingly hot in orange lace, Sasuke muses to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter 5

The next day, they managed to make it to an Inn. Lord Ayaki was given his own room along with a couple ninja cats, while Sasuke and Naruko were sharing a room. Ayaki had insisted that an engaged couple should have their privacy and that the cats would let them know if anything was wrong. The ninjas couldn't exactly argue with that logic, so they were now roommates.

"How's your back feeling?" Sasuke asks awkwardly.

This was going to be awkward. There was only one bed. The Uchiha was currently contemplating whether he should try to be a gentleman and offer to take the floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure that would work.

What if Ayaki peeked in? If he saw him sleeping on the floor and Naruko on the bed, he would think they had a fight. That would make things unnecessarily tense during the rest of the mission.

"It's okay. It was barely more than a scratch." Naruko says with a nervous grin.

"Good." Sasuke says and the blonde nods.

"Um so I guess we might as well just figure out what we are going to do about sleeping arrangements. I could take the floor, but that might not be a good idea. Ayaki might peek in and then he'd ask a lot of questions." The blonde reasons.

Sasuke blinks. It looked like he and Naruko were on the same page. He had been thinking the exact same thing actually. The Uchiha just didn't know what to do about the situation.

"If you're comfortable with it, we can share the bed. If not, I'll take the floor and we'll just risk it." The raven haired ninja answers after debating the matter for a minute or two in his head.

 **"Damn it. Why did he have to ask me that?! If I say no, he'll feel bad. If I say yes, he'll think that I'm ready to have his babies or something!"** Naruko whines in her head.

 _ **"You've agreed to marry him. He likely already believes you want to have his children anyway. Do you want to potentially compromise the mission because you are Mating Shy?"**_ Kurama demands.

Naruko bites her lower lip. Kurama had a good point. They were getting married anyway. Just because they were sleeping in the same bed, didn't necessarily mean that they were going to do anything. Maybe it would be okay.

"It'd probably be better to share. That way we can avoid some very awkward questioning, if he happens to peek in." The blue eyed ninja replies.

"Alright. Well I'm going to take a shower. You can change into whatever you wear at night. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sasuke says, as he grabs some clothes to change into and heads into the bathroom.

 **"Well that's nice of him. He's letting me get changed without trying to watch."** Naruko muses as she begins to change into her nightgown.

 _ **"Yes, though I think it's a bit pointless. He's already seen you mostly topless. That undergarment that you wore over your breasts left little to the imagination."**_ Kurama reminds her.

Naruko felt her face burn hotly at the memory. Sasuke had just been tending to her injury, but then he had to make that comment. She supposed that it was a good thing though.

It might have been embarrassing, but at least now she knew that her future husband was attracted to her. That was something, right? What kind of marriage would they have, if they weren't even attracted to each other?

 **"Don't remind me!"** She snaps at the fox demon.

 _ **"You are pathetically Mating Shy. I don't know how you are ever going to manage to Mate with him at this rate. You're too embarrassed to even let him look at you. Perhaps you are simply too young to be Mated."**_ Kurama taunts her.

Naruko grumbles something about perverted foxes as she finishes changing into her nightgown. She slowly walks over to the bed and lays down. She couldn't believe this.

She was about to share the bed of a man that she mostly remembered as the kid that she used to fight with the most on the playground. It was crazy. The blonde had almost convinced herself that this was a crazy dream, when she heard the water running in the next room.

"What did I just get myself into?" She whispers.

Meanwhile Sasuke was enjoying his shower. He figured it would give Naruko time to get changed and he might as well be clean. That and it gave him time to collect his thoughts.

In the next room, Naruko was waiting for him. The woman who was going to be his wife and they were going to sleep together. Well they were going to sleep together in the most innocent way possible, but still this was a fairly significant step in their relationship.

"This might not end well." He says as he finishes his shower.

Sasuke quickly gets out and dries off. The Uchiha then proceeds to get dressed and walks back out to Naruko. She was already dressed. A gray t-shirt and a pair of orange pants.

Well it was obvious that she wasn't going to try to seduce him. No one wore that and then tried to entice their lover into spending some _**quality time**_ together. It was Naruko though. Sasuke was sure that somehow the vixen could make a potato sack look sexy.

"Well you look comfortable." He muses.

"And you look wet." Naruko observes with a giggle.

He hadn't bothered to dry his hair off that much. It would dry naturally and his nerves were too shot to care. He simply shrugs at her observation.

"I'll dry off. So I guess that you prefer the right side of the bed?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah. I mean I can lay on the left, if you prefer. It's not a big deal. I'm flexible." Naruko tells him.

That was the wrong thing to say. Sasuke's mind immediately took that in the opposite way that the blonde intended. Now he was wondering just how flexible his fiancée was.

Sasuke mentally slaps himself for such thoughts. She was just trying to be nice and his mind was in the gutter. Damn it. Maybe he should have taken a cold shower, instead of a hot one.

"You can have the right side. I prefer the left anyway." Sasuke says as he gets on the bed and Naruko blushes.

That blush said it all really. Naruko was apparently just as much of a novice when it came to the opposite sex as he was. Part of him thought that was romantic. They were going to be each other's first everything at some point. The other part of him saw that as a disaster in the making.

Neither of them were really sure of themselves or what the nature of their relationship was going to be. Eventually, someone was going to have to make the first move. It was just a matter of who.

"Okay. Great! Night, Sasuke." Naruko whispers as she snuggles into the blankets.

"Night, Naruko." Sasuke says as he reaches over and turns out the light.

The next morning, came faster than expected. Naruko wasn't entirely sure when she had actually fallen asleep, but she woke up feeling unbelievably comfortable. She was so warm and cozy. She smiles and snuggles further into her "pillows and blankets."

Hmm. Wait. Pillows and blankets weren't supposed to move or blow air on you. What was going on here?

That's when she looked behind her and blushed. Oh. That was why her pillows and blankets were moving and blowing air on her. Her head was currently laying on top of Sasuke's chest. The slight movement that she felt was just the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and that also explained the slight air blowing on her.

"Oh. Well looks like he's not a morning person." She muses.

The blonde takes a few moment to examine her future husband. He looked completely peaceful when he was asleep. He must be having a good dream, she decides and then her blush grows even more when she realizes where his hands were.

One was draped over her waist and the other was laying over her breasts. She was completely cocooned by his arms. The blue eyed ninja doubted that it was possible for them to get any closer to each other.

"Never would have thought he was a cuddler." She says with a giggle.

"Maybe a little bit. If you tell anyone though, you are never eating ramen again." Sasuke warns her as his eyes slowly open.

"You are such a faker! How long have you been awake?!" She demands.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. The expression on her face was priceless. He wished that he had had a camera to capture the moment.

"I don't know. Maybe ten minutes. You were fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you." He tells her.

"And you're cruel! How could you threaten to take away my ramen?! That's just evil. You are such a bastard!" She grumbles and flails.

Sasuke watches her flail. It was wrong, but he was quite enjoying the show. She was such a feisty vixen sometimes.

"I was only teasing. Well mostly. Naruko, calm down. You don't want to reopen your injury and you will, if you keep flailing around like that." Sasuke warns her.

Naruko grumbles, but settles down after he said that. He had a point. She was going to reopen it. It might be relatively minor, but that didn't mean that she wanted to deal with more bleeding. Yuck.

"Alright. Well we should probably go check on Lord Ayaki." She says.

"Mmm good idea. I'll meet you there. You might want to change into something a little more formal than sweatpants and a t-shirt, first." He says as he heads out of the room.

Sasuke chuckles as he hears Naruko swear rather colorfully at him. Yeah. He was definitely never going to be bored with her. There was still a chance that they might kill each other, but at least they'd go down fighting.

"Lord Ayaki, are you awake?" Sasuke asks as he knocks on his door.

Soon enough the door opens. Sasuke blinks when he saw the Lord petting the ninja cats. You would think they were just regular cats with the way they were purring.

"Oh yes. I'm awake. The cats were hungry and wanted feed. I decided just to stay up. How are you?" He asks good-naturedly.

"I'm alright. Naruko is going to be here in a couple minutes. I figured that we could get breakfast and then head off. We have a long day of traveling ahead of us." Sasuke says.

"Sounds good to me." He says and Sasuke nods in agreement.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Mikoto says as she prepares dinner. She already missed Sasuke. She knew that the mission was important though. It was a chance for him and Naruko to get to know each other without their families meddling.

To be fair, she did enjoy meddling. What mother didn't? Still she was realistic enough to know that too much meddling could easily backfire.

"Fugaku, I saw that." She says as she lightly swats her husband's hands.

"Saw what?" He asks innocently as he ignores the swatting and proceeds to eat the cookie anyway.

"You are trying to sneak in dessert before you've even had dinner! Honestly, sometimes you are worse than the boys." She says in exasperation as she places her hands on her hips to show that she meant business.

"You only live once. You might as well enjoy it. Besides, Itachi is out on a mission and so is Sasuke. That means there will be extra food. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste." He muses.

She shakes her head in amusement and wraps her arms around his neck. She loved this man. Most of the time, he was a rather serious and dedicated Clan Leader. Occasionally though, he could act like an overgrown Genin. This was apparently just one of those times.

"You are lucky that I love you. I would have hurled a fireball at anyone else dumb enough to steal one of my cookies." She reminds him.

"Oh yes, I know. I'm very lucky." Fugaku says as he kisses his wife.

Mikoto smiles and kisses back. She hoped that somehow Naruko and Sasuke would one day have this. It was an arranged marriage, but that didn't meant that it couldn't become a love match.

"Yes, you are. Shall we invite Kushina and Minato over for dinner?" She asks after breaking the kiss.

"It might be a good idea. We are going to be family, after all." Fugaku agrees and Mikoto nods.

Hopefully, this would work. Things were getting far too tense between the Uchihas and the rest of the Leaf village. If something wasn't done soon, it could end in tragedy. Mikoto could see it coming from a mile away.

"Alright. I'll send out a hawk to them and see if they want to join us." Mikoto says as she quickly pens a note and ties it to the foot of a messenger hawk.

"They really are such magnificent animals." Fugaku muses as he wraps his arms around his wife's waist.

"Yes, they are." Mikoto agrees as she leans back into her husband's hold.

This would work. It had to work. The only other alternative would be to mount a coup. It wasn't as if they could manage to flee with such a large Clan. Naruko and Sasuke were truly their only hope for peace.

"I know you are scared, but Sasuke is a good boy. He'll do the right thing. I'm certain that Naruko will as well. They'll find a way to make this work at least in public." He assures Mikoto as he kisses the top of her head.

"You're right. Somehow, everything will turn out as it is meant to." She whispers as she watches the hawk fly off through the open window and into the sky.

A few hours later, Naruko, Sasuke, and Ayaki had stopped for lunch at a roadside café. Naruko was chatting animatedly with Ayaki about what the Academy was like when a pretty waitress walks over to take their order.

"What would you like?" She asks as she takes out her pen and paper.

"I'll have ramen!" Naruko says excitedly and Sasuke snorts in amusement.

He had no idea how she had that body, when most of her diet consisted of cheap noodles. He decides to pawn it off to good genetics and intense training.

"What are you snorting at?!" She demands.

"You and your obsession with ramen. I'll take a tomato salad, please." Sasuke answers Naruko and the waitress.

"Well maybe you'll develop a new appreciation for ramen, like you developed a new appreciation for orange!" The blonde grumbles.

Ayaki chuckles. Yes, this was going to be a most entertaining journey, it seemed. Certainly, he had never expected his trip to be so eventful.

"I'll have the fish, please." He says simply.

Sasuke feels his face heat up slightly. He couldn't believe that Naruko had brought THAT up. Well it wasn't like Ayaki or the waitress would get the reference, but still!

"Alright. Coming right up. Let me know if you need anything else." The waitress says as she runs her hand along Sasuke's arm suggestively.

Ayaki blinks. Oh this wasn't going to end well. He doubted that Naruko was going to tolerate such behavior. It wasn't as though the waitress had any way of knowing that Sasuke was taken, but still this was going to get ugly and fast.

"Thanks. I'm good though." Sasuke mutters.

The waitress pouts and heads off to get their order. Sasuke didn't think much of it. He was used to such incidents. So he didn't see what was coming next.

"I can't believe her! She totally was all over you!" Naruko exclaims.

"Naruko, she touched my arm. It's not like she tried to jump me. It's nothing." Sasuke says with a shrug.

 _ **"I would suggest you go find that other female and let her know in no uncertain terms that your Mate has already been Claimed. Otherwise, this could become an issue."**_ Kurama suggests.

 **"Oh believe me, it's tempting. She didn't know though. Sasuke did! I can't believe he's not upset or anything about this!"** The blonde says.

She didn't like it. Naruko didn't like it at all. Sasuke was going to be her husband. Random women shouldn't be hitting on him. He should have told her to buzz off.

"You're actually jealous of a waitress?" Sasuke asks in surprise.

"I'm not jealous! I just think that you should have told her that you were engaged!" Naruko yells at him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruko could deny it all she wanted, but she was completely jealous. He didn't know whether to be flattered or offended that she actually thought the waitress was a "threat."

"You don't have a reason to be jealous. She's not my type and you're my fiancée. That and I doubt she looks anywhere near as good as you do in orange." Sasuke mutters as he waits for their food to come back.

Naruko feels her face heat up. Damn it. He knew that she was jealous and then he had to go and say that.

"I'm really not understanding the significance of the color orange in this conversation." Lord Ayaki says.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both snap at him and the Nobleman gulps.

"Right. Right. My apologies. Clearly, this is a lovers' quarrel. I meant no offense. Ah look. Our food is here." He says cheerfully, hoping that would be the end of the spat.

He really didn't want to get caught in the middle of a fight between two powerful ninjas. Two powerful ninjas who were lovers and likely would fight dirty with each other, if things went too far. This could end in a complete disaster.

"Here you go." She says as she leans over and places the food on the table.

"Thanks. Vixen, did you have any idea what venue you would like for our wedding?" Sasuke asks.

If Naruko was jealous, he'd humor her. This way, the waitress would know that they were engaged. Hopefully, she would back off and somehow he would be able to calm Naruko down.

"Oh um I don't know. Did you have somewhere in mind?" Naruko asks.

"Probably outside. It's likely to be a large wedding." He replies and the waitress walks off in a huff.

Ayaki chuckles. Well that was certainly a nice save. He had to give the boy credit for that much.

The rest of the day passes without incident. They continue on their way towards the Cloud Village and decide to make camp in a forest for the night. Sasuke quickly sets up the tents and Naruko makes some clones to keep watch. She really needed to talk to Sasuke and didn't want to get distracted by guard duty.

"There a reason why you just made a dozen shadow clones?" Sasuke asks from his position in their tent.

"Yeah. I didn't want to be neglectful of my duties, but we really need to talk." Naruko says as she enters the tent with him.

"There's a phrase that never ends well. Alright." Sasuke says as he makes room for her.

She felt silly. Sasuke wasn't going to be interested in a civilian, but she had been jealous anyway. Still she wanted to know where she stood with him.

"Maybe I was a little jealous." She admits.

"A little?" He asks dryly.

"Bastard, shut up! I'm trying to apologize to you!" She grumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Well that was Naruko for you. You never really knew what she was going to say next.

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke says in a baffled voice.

"Yeah! That's better. So I guess we should get rings or something. That way random women won't be hanging all over you. It's your fault. You shouldn't be flashing your biceps around like that! Bastard!" She grumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head again. She was definitely jealous and being completely illogical. Somehow though, he found it cute.

"How was I flashing my biceps? I was wearing a long sleeved shirt!" Sasuke counters.

"Well she apparently thought that you were." Naruko mumbles.

He sighs and pulls Naruko close to him. Apparently, he was going to have to act and act quickly. It was cute, but Naruko was feeling insecure about their relationship. So was he for that matter.

"Naruko, I know that we didn't choose each other. You're going to be my wife though. I don't care if some random woman hits on me. That means something to me. You have absolutely no reason to be jealous of her or anyone else. It's cute, but it's really not necessary." Sasuke tells her.

"Well how would you like it, if it had been someone hitting on me?!" She asks.

"I wouldn't like it. I probably would have been tempted to throw a fireball at him or punch him." Sasuke admits.

Naruko blinks. Really? For some reason, that made her happy. She knew that should disturb her, but she was pretty sure he was joking. It meant that he cared though. That was a good thing.

"Oh good!" She says happily, seeming pleased about his answer.

"You're happy that I would want to beat up some guy for hitting on you?" Sasuke asks.

"Well no! You shouldn't beat them up, but I'm happy that you would be jealous. It means that you care." She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're cute when you babble." Sasuke tells her and he brushes his lips against hers.

Naruko's eyes widen when she felt Sasuke kiss her! He was kissing her on the mouth! She kisses back instinctively.

Apparently, that was all the consent Sasuke needed. He deepens the kiss and holds her with one hand by the waist. His other hand quickly undoes her pigtails and he deepens the kiss.

The Leaf Ninja moans quietly into the kiss and melts into it. So this was kissing. Real kissing. It was nothing like the accidental kiss at the Academy. No this made her feel like fire was racing through her veins, but it was a glorious fire. It felt good. Really good.

"Like I said, you're going to be my wife. You have no reason to be jealous." Sasuke whispers, after he breaks the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in _**bold italics**_.

 **Chapter Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on if you want this to continue to be a light story or want just a sprinkling of drama. Warning this is also largely a very silly chapter.

Chapter 6

"You've gotten a lot better at the whole kissing thing since we were in the Academy." Naruko mumbles.

She really hoped that she wasn't blushing. That would be so humiliating. If the bastard saw her blush, Sasuke would NEVER let her live that down.

"Thanks. So are you. Though I think that it probably helps that for once we kissed on purpose. I like your hair down better by the way." He comments.

Naruko blinks. Sasuke Uchiha said _**thank you**_ to her! The world must have tilted on its axis or something! Her bastard didn't say thank you. That was just one of the many reasons why he had earned his pet name.

 _ **"Well I suppose that's progress. You are referring to him rather possessively in your thoughts. So he is YOURS then?"**_ The Nine Tails asks.

Kurama couldn't resist taunting her.

Mostly because it was very boring being locked inside someone else's head and because it was amusing to watch her flail around. He knew that she was going to deny what she had thought and that would make the whole matter all the more entertaining.

 **"Shut up! You're such a perverted fox! I DIDN'T mean it THAT way!"** She protests.

Kurama smirks. Yes, this was definitely going to be entertaining. He had certainly been right in that prediction.

"You don't like the pigtails?" Naruko asks.

"I just prefer your hair down. Flatters you more." Sasuke tells her.

They were making real progress. He wasn't going to blow it by telling her that he thought the pigtails were childish. That would just be stupid.

"Oh. Well I'll think about leaving it down from now on. How do you get your hair to spike like that in the back? I mean you must spend hours gelling it." She asks curiously.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't believe she had just said that! Granted, this was Naruko. It was almost impossible to tell what was going to come out of her mouth at any given time, but still. She didn't actually think that he spent hours doing his hair, did she?!

"I don't use gel. My hair is just naturally this way." He explains.

"Wait. That's NATURAL? No way." Naruko exclaims and Sasuke rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

He had no idea how she did it. One moment, they were kissing like lovers and the next, they sounded like bickering Genin. Amazing. He had never seen someone who could switch topics so quickly before.

"Yes, it's natural. I think that's enough talking about hair for one night though." He mutters.

"Oh right. Right. Sorry, but you started it." She mumbles.

"I know. I know. Come on. Let's get some sleep." He says as he curls up in a rather large sleeping bag, gesturing for her to join him.

Naruko definitely knew that she was blushing now, but she lays next to him. After all, they had already slept together once. There wasn't really a reason to protest doing so. That and Sasuke was warm.

"Uchihas really are a Fire Clan. You're so hot!" She says as she curls up against him.

"Thanks." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"BASTARD! That's not what I meant! I just meant that you're really warm. I swear you're hotter than most people. It's like you're a living electric blanket or something." The blonde ninja stammers.

Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully. He knew exactly what she meant. That didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her about it. It was fun to get under her skin and ridiculously easy to do so.

"I've never really noticed. I think I'm normal temperature, but I guess that is good. At least you won't be cold in the winter." He replies.

"Yeah. I guess so." She mumbles as she makes sure to zip up the sleeping bag around them.

"Goodnight, Naruko." He says as he closes his eyes.

"Night, Sasuke." The blue eyed ninja says.

Naruko waits for a few minutes. Once she was sure that Sasuke was actually asleep, she wraps his arms around him and snuggles against his chest more. Ah that was better. Nice and warm.

If nothing else, Sasuke was a really good kisser and surprisingly cuddly. She could work with that. It was a start.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Naruko's and Sasuke's parents were having another meeting. After all, they were friends and going to in-laws. They should get to know each other even better. That and they had a wedding to plan.

"Shouldn't we wait until they get back to continue with the wedding plans?" Minato asks.

"NO! When they get back, we'll have lots of options ready for them!" Kushina yells at her husband.

Really, men were absolutely clueless when it came to weddings. She couldn't believe that he had even asked that! Why should they waste time? It wasn't like they were going to finalize anything, until the kids got back!

"Minato, women become rather vicious when weddings are involved. Even sweet kittens like Mikoto, become terrifying tigresses. It's best just to humor them." Fugaku says knowledgably.

"I believe that you are right, my friend." The blonde agrees.

Mikoto and Kushina give their husbands dirty looks. How dare they imply that they were crazy?! Really, what was wrong with wanting to ensure that their children had the best wedding possible?!

"Mikoto, don't give me that look." Fugaku says with a sigh.

He absolutely loathed it when his wife was upset, particularly when she was upset with him. He was only teasing. The Uchiha Patriarch certainly hadn't meant anything malicious by it.

"Hmpf!" She grumbles.

"Kitten, don't be that way. You know that I was only jesting." He says and Mikoto turns her back on him.

Kushina does the same to Minato. That would teach them a lesson. Honestly, you would think that they would understand the importance of their babies' wedding!

"Kushina, I think that you both know that we were just joking. Please don't take it to heart." The Fourth Hokage pleads with his fiery wife.

"I hope you two know that you are the ones who are going to do the bulk of the heavy lifting." Kushina informs him.

Minato raises an eyebrow. Sometimes he didn't understand his wife. What was she even talking about?

"I'm sorry, dear. You lost me. What are we lifting exactly?" He asks.

"The chairs and tables for the wedding." Kushina clarifies with a smirk.

Fugaku and Minato sigh. Damn. They had walked right into that one. Their wives were just as sneaky as they were beautiful.

"That's fair enough. I hope that their mission will be successful." Fugaku says.

"It should be. I made sure that they only had one sleeping bag." Mikoto says with a giggle.

The Uchiha Patriarch raises an eyebrow. Really? Even he wasn't that devious. Sometimes, his wife really scared him.

"Let the world be thankful that you decided you preferred being a housewife instead of going into interrogation. You frighten me." He mutters.

"Mmm. I would never use my powers for evil." She tells him and kisses his forehead with a smile.

Kushina tilts her head. She really didn't get it. What was with the Uchiha obsession with foreheads. It didn't make any sense.

"Something wrong?" Minato asks in confusion.

"Not really. I just don't get why they all kiss or poke foreheads. It's a little strange." The red head whispers.

"I've never understood it either. I suppose every family has their own eccentricities." He offers and Kushina nods.

It must be an Uchiha thing. Yes, that had to be it. She couldn't help but wonder, if Naruko would ever adopt the strange habit.

Elsewhere in the Cloud Village, A frowns. He had just finished reading Minato's leader and to say the least. He was not amused.

 _ **Dear Lord Raikage.**_

 _ **I am writing to inform you that I have dispatched a two person team to escort Lord Ayaki to your village. This team consists of my daughter and Sasuke Uchiha. They should be arriving before the month is out.**_

 _ **Hoping that you are well, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.**_

"He's sending his daughter out with an Uchiha? Surely, that is a sign that something is amiss." He mutters.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He probably just wanted to be sure that she would be safe on the mission. After all, you know what their eyes can do. The Hokage was probably being cautious." Killer B says.

A raises an eyebrow. He wondered if his brother was actually that foolish. Did he really think that that was all there was to it? No, the Fourth Raikage was certain that there was more going on than meets the eye.

"Do you actually believe that?" He demands.

"Sounds more likely than not. If he's thinking of trying something, he'll soon be taught a lesson. What would the benefit of sending his daughter and an Uchiha out here alone? If it's a siege attempt, they are going to need more than two people." B reasons.

"Don't be a fool. That girl is a Jinchuuriki! Don't underestimate her! That and the boy is an Uchiha. You know what their eyes are capable of as well as I do." He lightly scolds his brother.

Killer B sighs. That was a good point. If the Nine Tails got loose, that might be the end of them all. Though he did have the Eight Tails. That combined with their village's other strengths, might be enough to save them.

"The Leaf knows that we have the Eight Tails. Why would they risk an attack like that?" He asks.

"You're right. Maybe, I'm just being paranoid. Still it wouldn't hurt to be careful. We'll know soon enough. They are on their way here." He mutters.

The next day, Sasuke wakes up before Naruko. Hmm. That was weird. He didn't remember the sleeping bag coming with any pillow, but his head was definitely on a rather nice set of pillows.

Warm, soft, and squishy. Hmm. Since when were pillows that squishy and warm. Whatever. It was quite comfortable and the half awake Uchiha wasn't in the mood to analyze the situation further at the moment.

"Good morning. I was wondering when we would be heading out?" Ayaki asks as he pokes his head in.

That's when he saw that Naruko was still asleep, but Sasuke wasn't. The Uchiha's head was currently resting on top of where Naruko's breasts likely were. Maybe he should have knocked first.

"Forgive me! Forgive me! I had no idea! We can leave whenever you are ready. I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" He exclaims.

"Mmm. What's going on?" Naruko asks as she wakes up and looks around in confusion.

Sasuke gives Ayaki a dirty look. Now he realized why he had pillows. Damn it. This was embarrassing!

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. It's still early yet." Sasuke tells her.

"What's Lord Ayaki yelling his head off about? Were we under attack or something?" The blonde asks in confusion.

Sasuke shakes his head. No, they weren't under attack. Though in all honesty, he was seriously considering having a go at the Nobleman. How on Earth was he supposed to explain this?

"We aren't under attack. He's just easily startled." Sasuke says.

It wasn't a complete lie. The Nobleman was easily started. The idiot had just walked in on an engaged couple and was surprised that they were laying with each other in an intimate fashion?!

The raven haired ninja didn't think that it mattered much that they weren't a normal engaged couple. It wasn't like Ayaki knew that! That idiot could have walked in on them _**together**_ for all he knew.

"Oh alright. Ayaki, you alright?" Naruko asks innocently.

"Yes, Lady Uzumaki. I didn't mean to wake you. I suppose it was a little early. I'm sorry, if I disturbed your quality time with your fiancé. Forgive me." He pleads.

"Yeah. It is pretty early. Wait. What are you apologize for. All we were doing was sleeping?" The Jinchuuriki inquires in an utterly baffled fashion.

That's when the Uchiha gives Ayaki a Death Glare. He had better not say anything. If he did, Sasuke might kill him long before they ever got to the Cloud Village.

That would be a shame. He did want his first mission with Naruko to be successful. Still it would be for the greater good. If the Nobleman said anything about where his head was resting, clearly he was too stupid to pollute the gene pool later on.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'll see you soon. You should get some sleep." He says as he darts off.

Once he was out of the Uchiha's sight, the Nobleman gulps. That was a close one. Sasuke certainly didn't appreciate having his private time with his fiancée interrupted. Then again, who could blame him? Any man would want to be alone with a beautiful woman like that!

"Bastard, I know you're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. Don't make me ask Ayaki!" Naruko warns him.

"Naruko, just forget it. It's not a big deal!" Sasuke mutters.

His Vixen was apparently not in the mood to forget it though. She climbs out of the sleeping bag and pins him to it. The blonde was suddenly straddling his waist.

"No! I want to know what the big deal is! Why did Ayaki blush like an Academy Student?" The blue eyed ninja demands.

"Naruko, it isn't important. Just let it go. Come on. Let's get some breakfast or something. It's early. If we leave now, we can get a few more hours of traveling in." Her fiancé suggests.

"Sasuke, tell me right now. If you don't, I'm going to march out there and let Ayaki know that you just love cuddling and it is an Uchiha thing." The blonde threatens.

Her future husband blinks. Damn. He didn't know that she was that vicious. That was more than a little scary actually. He couldn't believe that she would fight that dirty.

"That was evil." He mutters.

"I know, but did it work? Because I so totally mean it. I will do it. I'm not joking!" The Leaf Ninja assures him.

Sasuke sighs. This wouldn't end well. Either Ayaki was going to think that his Clan was a Clan of Cuddlers or Naruko was going to Rasengan him for being a pervert!

He hadn't even done it on purpose! Sasuke was sleeping and at some point, the Uchiha must have ended up in that position. It was innocent!

"Alright. I'm not really sure how or when it happened, but somehow my head ended up laying on your breasts. Ayaki came in and saw. That's what happened." He admits.

"You are such a pervert! I can't believe that you did that while I was sleeping!" She yells at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He snaps at her.

Naruko rolls her eyes. She didn't believe that for a minute. This from the man who made the orange comment and kissed her last night. Yes, it was all innocent. Sure.

"And don't roll your eyes at me! I'm telling the truth!" Sasuke growls.

"Whatever you say. Hmpf!" She says as she gets off of him and heads out of the tent.

 _ **"He is actually telling the truth. Though I am not certain why it would upset you so much, if he wasn't. You certainly didn't mind being in his arms last night. I expect that you will be expecting your first litter before the year is out at this rate."**_ Kurama tells her.

Naruko blushes beat red. Damn it. Sasuke had actually been telling the truth?! Why didn't Kyuubi tell her that before she stormed off?!

 **"You know, you could have told me that sooner!"** She snarls at him.

 _ **"I could have, but this was much more amusing."**_ Kurama replies.

The blonde grumbles. She was going to have to apologize to Sasuke. This was so embarrassing.

She didn't even know where to begin. He was probably really angry that she didn't' believe him when he was telling the truth. This was about more than him accidentally using her breasts as pillows. This was about trust.

"Ayaki, we are heading out." Sasuke says simply as he begins to pack up the camp.

"Already? It's alright, if you two would like a bit more time. I really don't mind waiting." He says.

"We're good." Sasuke snaps at him.

He couldn't believe this. Naruko was mad at him for something that he hadn't even done on purpose. If Itachi ever found out about this, he would never let him live it down.

Damn it and things had been going so well last night too. Sasuke had thought that they were making real progress. It was one step forward and two steps back, apparently.

"Alright, if you're sure." The Nobleman says.

"We're sure." Naruko says as they mount the horses and head off.

That was the nice thing about this mission. They didn't have to walk. That was always a bonus, she muses to herself.

Not long into their ride, Naruko notices a change in Sasuke's body language. He wasn't just annoyed anymore about earlier. He was tense. It was like he expected them to be attacked or something.

"Sasuke?" She calls out uncertainly.

"We're not in the Rice Nation, but we're fairly close. Close enough that it's possible that Sound Ninjas might be around." Sasuke warns her.

Oh. So that's why he was so tense. The Sound was definitely bad news. Orochimaru had actually been crazy enough to attack the Chunin Exams. Thankfully, it hadn't been successful.

The creep had got away though. He had also killed the Third Hokage, before her father had managed to defeat him. Then the snake had done what snakes do best. He had slithered off.

"Do you really think that they'd be this far out here?" Naruko asks.

"It's a possibility. After all, we are pretty far away from the Leaf." He mutters.

Ayaki tilts his head to the side. He had never heard of this Sound Village, but his guides certainly sounded nervous. It must have been for a very good reason. He didn't imagine that much frightened them.

"Is everything alright?" He inquires nervously.

"For now it is. It's possible that there could be enemy ninjas around here. That's possible everywhere, but I don't like the fact that we are this close to the Sound Village. Come on. Let's try to put as much distance between them and us as we can before nightfall." Sasuke says as he guides his horse to a faster gallop and soon enough his traveling companions follow suit.

Naruko bites her lower lip as she follows him. The countryside was certainly beautiful and any other time, she would have enjoyed it. Unfortunately, Sasuke was right.

There was a chance that they could be attacked. They had to protect Ayaki. This was an important mission. If they screwed this up, her father probably wouldn't ever give them a long-term mission again.

"Naruko, stop. You're shivering. It is a little cold, but it's mostly because of the wind. You're going to get sick at this rate though. Even Ayaki is wearing a traveler's cloak." Sasuke mutters as he guides his horse to a stop.

Ayaki does the same. Naruko sighs and stops her horse. She knew that Sasuke was still probably annoyed at her for not believing him. This might not be pretty.

"Yeah. I guess so." She mumbles.

"Ayaki, if you need to rest or relieve yourself, now is time. We should probably take a short break anyway. We've been riding for a few hours now." Sasuke mutters.

"Very well." Ayaki says as he climbs off his horse and rests on a rather large tree stump.

Sasuke wraps a spare cloak around Naruko. It completely dwarfed her. The Hokage's daughter was by no means small, but Sasuke was significantly larger than her. That was made rather apparent, when she was covered by his cloak.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you earlier. Kurama told me what happened." She whispers.

"It's fine. It did look bad. Though it was annoying that you didn't believe me. Don't do that again." He tells her firmly.

"I'll try not to." She promises.

"Good." Sasuke says with a smile and he kisses her forehead.

This was going to take some getting used to. Before the engagement, they mostly knew each other as classmates and rivals. He was realistic enough to know that they lacked the foundation that most other engaged couples had before they entered in their marriage.

Well at least the physical attraction was there, he muses. That was something. He had no idea why he found the sight of her wrapped in his cloak so alluring. He just did.

"When Ayaki isn't watching us, do you want to kiss and make up for real?" She asks.

Sasuke smirks. Well at least he must have done SOMETHING right last night. He hadn't been entirely sure what he was doing. The Uchiha knew that he was going into this marriage woefully inexperienced in the carnal arts. Thankfully, so was Naruko. That made it a little less embarrassing.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. We should probably get going though. I wasn't kidding about those ninjas." Sasuke says.

"I know you weren't. AYAKI! WE ARE HEADING OUT!" Naruko cries out.

With that, the three of them mounted their horses. It didn't take long for them to set off again. Naruko could only hope that they were able to get far away from the Rice Nation before any Sound Ninjas ran into them. She'd rather not have to fight while escorting Ayaki and she still wanted her makeup kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you have any requests for this story, please do feel free to let me know.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold italics.**

 **Chapter Notation:** I did decide to add a villain to the story, but at the moment I'm still leaning towards a mostly humorous story.

Chapter 7

A few hours later, Naruko notices that Sasuke was definitely still on edge. That was saying something because he was usually tense to begin with. She bites her lower lip and looks at Ayaki.

He seemed like a nice guy. She couldn't imagine who would want to actually hurt the eccentric Lord. Then again, he was probably worth a lot of money. Robbers and kidnappers would have a go at almost anyone, especially if they were wealthy. The fact that he was dressed to extravagantly meant that he was unintentionally putting a target on his back.

"Maybe we should stop and get you into some of Sasuke's clothes, Lord Ayaki." Naruko suggests.

"Why should I change into his clothes? Mine are fine." He asks in confusion.

Sasuke sighs and tries his best not to roll his eyes. Nobles could be a rather clueless class. He couldn't believe that these were the type of people calling the shots from behind the scene. He was damn glad he was a ninja and not that oblivious.

"Your clothes are really expensive looking. Any bandit that sees you in that is going to want to have a go at you." Sasuke says, realizing where Naruko was going with her request.

"Ohhh. I never thought of it that way." Ayaki replies.

He couldn't help but glance at Sasuke. The man was a ninja. Ayaki wasn't sure that the Uchiha's clothes would even fit on him. Despite that, he knew that he had a much better chance of fitting into Sasuke's clothes than Naruko's.

"That's what they are counting on. There's a village not far from here. We can stop there for the night and you can change at the inn." He says.

"How do you know the village has an inn?" Naruko asks.

"It'd have to be a really small village, if it didn't." Sasuke reasons.

Naruko thinks about it for a minute and then nods her head in agreement. Yeah there was probably an inn or someplace that they could stay the night in.

Sasuke turned out to be right about the town. It didn't take them long to arrive there or to find an Inn. The Uchiha smiles as Naruko gets them checked in and he watches Ayaki.

"I remember when my wife and I were like that. When we couldn't take our eyes off each other. We still can't really." He says conversationally.

"That's good." The raven haired ninja replies, feeling rather awkward.

He really didn't want to discuss his relationship with the Noble. He seemed friendly enough, but Sasuke had always been a private person. Well at least he was a private person outside of his Clan. That just came with the territory of being an Uchiha.

He wasn't sure if his family was just genetically predisposed towards being introverts or if it was the product of their environment. Either way, he supposed it didn't matter. He was never going to be type to enjoy gossiping with someone that he barely knew.

"Alright. I got us two rooms. I figure that Sasuke's clone can stay with Ayaki." The blonde says, after a few minutes.

"Of course. It's just down the hall anyway." Ayaki agrees amiably.

Well at least he was a nice Noble. Sasuke knew that he likely would have lost his temper a long time ago, if it wasn't for that. He just didn't have much patience for pampered Nobles.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He says as he forms a clone and the clone escorts the Nobleman to his room.

 **"Well that takes care of the Nobleman. Now you and your Mate can sort things out."** Kurama says.

Naruko blushes at that. They still had some kissing and making up to do. She couldn't believe that she had blamed Sasuke like that. The blonde should have known that Sasuke wasn't doing it on purpose. That wasn't like him.

 _ **"You still should have told me that he didn't do it on purpose! That was evil!"**_ The blue eyed ninja exclaims.

Kurama smirks and laughs inside her head. Having such a young host was full of advantages and disadvantages. One of the major disadvantages was hormones. A frisky young ninja meant that he ended up being one frustrated fox demon. On the bright side, it was quite amusing to taunt her and Naruko made it so easy.

 **"You should learn to trust your Mate more. It's not my fault that you didn't take his word for it."** Kurama says smugly as he retreats further back into her mind.

"Damn fox!" She growls.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side curiously. It looked like Naruko was talking to herself. He knew better though. She must be communicating with the Nine Tails.

"Naruko, you alright?" Her future husband inquires cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just sucks sometimes to have a sneaky fox inside your head!" The blonde exclaims.

"I don't even know how to respond to that. Come on. Let's get some sleep." Sasuke says as he places his arm around her waist and leads her to their room.

She shivers. One thing was for sure, Sasuke definitely wasn't shy. He didn't seem to have any problem with kissing or holding her. Though she wasn't really sure if either of them were ready for more than that.

"Yeah. I feel the same way. Sometimes Kurama can be really out there." The blonde replies as Sasuke locks the door behind them.

"I've always been curious about that. Is it painful having him inside you? How does he even fit?" Sasuke asks.

 _ **"Quiet! Kurama! I know where your perverted mind is going!"**_ Naruko grumbles at the fox and she hears laughter in the back of her head.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm not really sure on that last part." She answers him.

"Makes sense. We're going to need a safe word by the way." Sasuke says as he tugs his Jonin vest off.

"S-afe word?!" Naruko stammers as she watches Sasuke partially strip.

Sasuke nods. A safe word was necessary. They were still too close to the Sound Village for his liking. He knew that those ninjas were fully capable of Transformation Jutsus. They might try to impersonate one of them or even Ayaki.

"That way we'll know if there's an imposter. The Transformation Jutsu can be rather convincing." Sasuke reasons.

"Ohhh. Right. The safe word can be ramen!" She says brightly.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruko was Naruko. In some ways, she was the most unpredictable woman that he had ever met. In other ways, she was the most predictable woman that he'd ever met. It was quite the paradox.

"Fine. The safe word can be ramen." Sasuke agrees with a quiet snort.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Itachi raises an eyebrow. His father was hunched over a rather thick scroll. Clearly, Fugaku Uchiha was concentrating rather hard on something. Naturally, this aroused Itachi's curiosity.

"Father, what are you doing?" He asks and the Uchiha Patriarch jumps about ten feet into the air.

"Itachi! Don't sneak up on me in such an undignified fashion!" The older man snaps at him.

Itachi had never seen his father jump like that before. Something was definitely going on. Something big.

"A ninja must expect the unexpected. It doesn't matter whether it was dignified or not. You should have been more aware of your surroundings and then I wouldn't have startled you." The smoky eyed ninja reasons.

Fugaku raises an eyebrow. It was much easier to be a father when your children were young enough not to question you. Now Itachi was old enough to sass him.

Sadly, he couldn't be too angry with Itachi. Goodness knows that he had been even worse to his own father at that age. That and he knew that his son was just teasing him. There was no malice in it.

"I'll concede that you have raised a valid point." He sighs.

"Good. Now, what are you doing that is making you so jumpy. It's really not like you to behave like that." He inquires.

The Uchiha Patriarch frowns as he considers his answer. He hadn't even spoken to Mikoto about this yet. That meant that Itachi would have to keep this a secret. Otherwise his kitten was going to morph into a tigress and she was probably going to use HIM as her personal scratching post.

"I was looking at the various listings for homes. Sasuke and Naruko are getting married. I think that it would be a good idea for them to have their own home, much like you and Izumi. Newlyweds do need their privacy." Fugaku replies.

Itachi couldn't really argue with that. He knew that Izumi certainly wouldn't have been happy, if they had to live in the same house as his parents. She would have done so, if he asked her. He hadn't though. They had found another house in the Uchiha District.

"Ah that makes sense. I don't see why that would cause you to become so jumpy though. Well not unless you were planning on getting them a house outside the District. Wait. You aren't, are you?" Itachi asks suspiciously.

"I was going to speak to Minato about it. A large reason why things have gotten so bad is because we are isolated. If Naruko and Sasuke have their own home with the rest of the villagers, it might help things." Fugaku defends himself.

"Perhaps. I'm glad that I'm not going to be the one to explain that to mother though. I doubt she'll be too pleased when she hears that news." He says.

Fugaku gulps. That was what he was afraid of. His wife was a sweet woman, but she was an Uchiha. All Uchihas had a fiery temper when pushed too far.

"Well nothing is finalized yet. I still need to speak to Minato and of course get your brother's opinion on the matter." He says.

"Of course. I still wouldn't want to be in your sandals when you tell her though." Itachi says with a smirk as he heads off.

Mikoto chooses that moment to walk into the living room and blinks when she saw Itachi. Her son looked entirely too pleased with herself and her husband looked panicked.

"What's going on?" She demands and places her hands on her hips.

"Itachi and I were just discussing the wedding. Itachi is of the opinion that Sasuke will desire a Bachelor Party. I'm not inclined to agree." Fugaku says.

That wasn't technically a lie. They had discussed that earlier. That just wasn't what they were discussing now.

"I see. Well he has always been a little on the shy side." Mikoto says thoughtfully and her husband nods in agreement.

Thank goodness. He had managed to stall for time. He still wasn't entirely certain how he was going to explain his housing idea to her yet. Fugaku would come up with something though. He had to.

Meanwhile Sasuke was curled up on the bed next to his future wife. He had decided that it was probably a good idea for them to actually have a conversation that involved something other than fighting or kissing. He enjoyed both of those activities with her, but a marriage had to be built on more than just that. (He was still definitely planning on kissing and making up later though.)

"So you always wanted to be Hokage? You never thought of anything else?" He asks as he runs his fingers through her long golden locks.

He smirks at the knowledge she had finally lost those damn pigtails. If nothing else, he took that as a good sign. She did listen to him. Well she listened to him at least once in a Blue Moon.

"Mmm not really. It was always Hokage for me. What about you?" She asks.

"I guess I'm the same way. It was just a foregone conclusion that one day I'd join the Military Police Force." He admits.

"Because of who your family is." She says and Sasuke nods.

Idly, he wonders what she was wearing under that nightgown of hers. Was it still orange lace? Maybe it'd be another color. If she could make orange look good, Naruko could make anything look good.

"Yeah. It's pretty much assumed." Sasuke says.

"That's a little creepy. I mean you had your whole life mapped out for you because of what your last name is." The blonde beauty says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. While that was to a degree true, he didn't like the way that it sounded. It was like she was implying that he wasn't happy with his path. He was just fine with it.

"And how is that any different than you? You want to be Hokage because your father is Hokage. I want to be on the Military Police Force because my father was. We're not that different." The raven haired ninja mutters a bit bitterly.

"Awe. Don't' be like that bastard! I didn't mean to insult you or anything like that." She says.

The Uchiha shakes his head and sighs. Naruko was Naruko. He doubted she even knew the way that it had come off.

"I'm part of the Police Force because I want to be, not because they forced me into it." He says.

"I believe you. Besides, I don't mind. I mean you're less likely to die in combat this way and there could be some perks to it really!" She says.

Sasuke wasn't even sure that he entirely wanted to know, but he decides to ask anyway. Curiosity killed the cat and the Uchiha it seemed. He figured that he was going to regret this, but that didn't stop him.

"And what perks might those be?" He inquires.

Before Naruko could answer, suddenly they both heard screaming. Lord Ayaki was screaming his head off. They both blink and rush out of their room to help the Nobleman.

That's when they saw what was going on. A couple Sound Villagers had somehow snuck into the Inn and were trying to grab the Lord. Sasuke's clone was fighting them though.

"Naruko, I want you to grab him and run. I can handle them. I'll catch up with you later." Sasuke says.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to leave you behind!" She snaps at him.

"Don't argue with me! Just do it!" Sasuke growls at her.

Sighing Naruko rushes over to Ayaki and grabs his hand, flickering off. Sasuke sighs in relief. At least Naruko and their charge would be safe. He could handle a couple Sound Villagers.

"Oh you're going to regret that. That wasn't smart. Now it's two against one. That was a really stupid move kid." One of them says.

"What was stupid was the two of you thinking that you could outclass two Leaf Ninjas." Sasuke says as he activates the Sharingan and lunges at them.

That's when one of the ninjas smirks. A Sharingan! Ha! What luck. They had been planning on taking the Nobleman for ransom. He'd be worth a pretty penny, but this was even better.

He just had to get a genetic sample and then they could go back to the Sound. It'd be even better, if he could capture the Uchiha. Unfortunately, that didn't seem likely.

Thankfully, his partner was dimwitted. He didn't realize what a golden opportunity had just landed in their lap. That meant he was going all out. The Uchiha would think this was a real fight.

"LIONS BARRAGE!" Sasuke snarls as he slams his feet and arms into the other man.

Bunta winces at the sounds of the crunching bones. This kid had a lot of power behind his punch, but it was his DNA he was really after. He smirks and sneaks up behind Sasuke, grabbing a piece of his hair.

The Uchiha whirls around and slams a kunai into his lung. It was only his slight dodge that prevented the weapon from piercing his heart. It didn't matter though because Bunta had gotten what he wanted. A genetic sample.

"Damn you!" The other Sound Villager says as he teleports off after his comrade.

"That was easy. Suspiciously so." Sasuke mutters as he rushes off towards Naruko and Ayaki.

"Naruko! Ayaki!" He calls out desperately.

Naruko saw Sasuke, but she stands in front of Ayaki anyway. She didn't really know if that was Sasuke yet. Her almost husband had made a good point earlier. They had to be careful. A Sound Villager could easily impersonate them.

"What's the safe word?" She demands.

Sasuke smiles. That was something. Naruko remembered their safe word. It was a good thing that she did. He could have been a Sound Villager for all she knew.

"Ramen. I'm still not sure why you are so obsessed with that stuff. UMPF!" Sasuke says as the blonde tackle hugs him to the ground.

"Naruko?" He asks uncertainly.

"I'm just really glad you're okay. You had me scared there for a minute, bastard. You could have gotten yourself killed!" She scolds him.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He was glad that she cared, but a little less glad that she apparently didn't have much faith in his skills. She should have know that he could handle himself.

"Naruko, the day that I can't handle a couple of Orochimaru's rejects, is the day that I'm dead. I'm fine. Really. Come on. Let's go." He replies and Naruko nods in agreement.

"I'm so glad you are alright." Ayaki says as he looks down at Sasuke from his position on top of the horse.

Sasuke sighs in relief. Naruko had remembered to get the horses. That would make things easier. With any luck, they'd be in the Land of Lightning soon.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're alright too. Let's get going." He says as he mounts his horse and Naruko does the same, before they ride off.

Meanwhile back in the Sound Village, Bunta screams for a medic. Fortunately, Kabuto heard his cries. The silver haired ninja quickly sets about healing the injured ninja.

"What the Hell happened?" He demands.

"We saw a rich Nobleman. Our plan was to grab him and make his loved ones pay up for his safe return. We didn't realize that he had two ninjas guarding him. One of them grabbed the Noble and left. The other stayed behind and fought us." Ginata says.

Kabuto raises an eyebrow. That was bad luck. Sadly, that wasn't to be unexpected. They really should have taken better stock of their situation before charging in like that. It had been stupid

"You got damn lucky that you weren't killed. A kunai through the lung could have easily been fatal." Kabuto scolds his patient.

Bunta wasn't in any position to protest. He could hardly defend himself while the medic was healing his badly injured lung. If he opened his mouth to protest, all that would happen would be that he would start coughing up blood.

"That's the thing though. The man was an Uchiha!" Ginata continues.

That caught the medic's attention. Hmm. An Uchiha. Now that was certainly interesting.

Orochimaru had been fascinated by that Clan's eyes for a long time. Who wouldn't be. The Uchihas and the Hyugas certainly had the most impressive visual bloodlines, after the Rinnegan.

"Why didn't you bring him back?!" He snaps at the other ninja.

Ginata was just cannon fodder. Occasionally, you had to recruit pawns. Pawns that could be sacrificed later on. That was why the large man was part of the Sound Village. Orochimaru realized the values of pawns.

That didn't mean that Kabuto had to like him. The sooner he got killed off, the better in the medic's mind. For now, he had to play nice though.

"Because that freak got in some cheap hits. That and he stabbed Bunta. Bunta had to teleport off for treatment. So I left with him." He explains.

He was surrounded by idiots. Orochimaru usually had exceptional taste. That was the case with every one of his ninjas, except for the cannon fodder. Damn it.

"Hair." Bunta says as he hacks up some blood.

Kabuto smirks. Buna wasn't much better than Ginata. Still he was the more intelligent between the two of them. At least he had the brains to grab a genetic sample. He could work with this.

"Good work. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with you." He say as he continues healing the other man.

That was most certainly true. This hair might very well be the key to Orochimaru unlocking immortality. They just had to bide their time and see, if that would indeed turn out to be the case.

"Kabuto, what is going on?" Orochimaru demands as he walks over to them.

Orchimaru was growing weaker by the day. The silver haired medic really didn't think that he should be out and about. Lord Orochimaru was a determined man though. He had a reputation to uphold.

That was why he stubbornly insisted on pretending that he wasn't as ill as he truly was. In a way, Kabuto admired his persistence. On the other hand, he was also deeply worried about he Sannin's health.

"It seems that our two friends here had an encounter with an Uchiha. That's why I had to heal Bunta's lungs. Bunta had the foresight to grab some of the Uchiha's hair though." The medic explains with a smirk.

Orochimaru's eyes widen in surprise. Who would have thought that these two idiots would prove so useful? There were a lot of things that he could do with a hair from the Uchiha.

"Excellent work. Kabuto, come. We have a lot of work to do." Orochimaru says as he walks off.

His loyal servant nods in agreement. He glances at Bunta and decides that the other man's condition was no longer fatal, so he quickly follows Orochimaru. After all, this was far more important than the welfare of two low-level goons.

"What are you planning, My Lord?" He asks.

"You'll see." Orochimaru says with a smirk as he hands Kabuto a scroll.

Kabuto quickly glances at hit and his eyes widen when he reads what it says. Was that even possible? Orochimaru seemed to think that it was.

"Has this ever been done successfully before?" He asks.

"Not that I'm aware of. There is a first time for everything though. No great discovery was ever made by playing it safe. Let's get started." He says with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you have any requests for this story, please do feel free to let me know.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold italics.**

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm not sure what the Cloud Village looks like. So I got a bit creative. May or may not be cannon.

Chapter 8

Thankfully, the rest of their journey to the Lightning Nation passed without incident. As they walk into the Cloud Village, Sasuke and Naruko couldn't help but look around in awe. This was the furthest that either of them had been away from the Leaf and it must have shown in their faces because Ayaki laughs.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He inquires as they leave their horses in the stables.

"It sure is! We have to come here more often. Well assuming that we can find a way to avoid anymore Sound Ninjas on the way here, of course!" Naruko says brightly.

Sasuke just shakes his head at his future wife's antics. The woman had a joyously childish way of looking at the world. To her, life seemed to be one grand adventure.

"Yes, that would certainly be a plus. Would the two of you be kind enough to escort me to the Raikage?" He inquires.

"I don't see why not. We're already here." Sasuke says as Naruko nods in agreement.

 _ **"Good. The two of you are already working as a unit. That bodes well for your Mating."**_ Kurama says.

 **"Um yeah! I guess so. He can still be a bastard sometimes, but he's a really good kisser. Oh and he takes being a good ninja, really seriously. So that's always good."** Naruko agrees.

Ayaki flashes them a charming smile and the three of them head off. Naruko stretches as she follows the two men. It was late. She was beat and wanted to find a nice bed to curl up in.

Maybe Sasuke would be up for some cuddling. That was always nice. Of course, he was far too proud to admit that he liked cuddling. That didn't matter though. Cuddling was cuddling.

"This place is big." Naruko whispers as they walk inside the Raikage Building.

"Yeah. Most Ninja Villages do like to show off. Then again, so do most places. Whoever is in charge, generally gets the biggest and grandest building." Ayaki says.

Naruko nods as she considers that. That made sense. Well the Leaf had the Hokage Tower and the Hokage Mountain. That was how they showed off their pride and wealth as a village. It was only natural that other villages would do something similar.

"You certainly sound as though you have traveled a lot." Sasuke remarks to their charge.

"Oh yes. I have. I get along with almost everyone really. So it's not uncommon for me to be sent on assignments such as this." The other man replies.

Sasuke nods. It was a smart move. If you needed someone to represent your village, why wouldn't you send someone who got along well with others?

"I can see why. It seems to be something that you're good at." Sasuke says as they walk down the long hallway.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say." Ayaki says, beaming at him.

Naruko giggles. It was funny to see the Nobleman look so happy about a simple compliment. Ayaki had likely picked up on the fact that Sasuke wasn't the sort of person who gave them out likely. That and he was just a naturally perky individual.

"You're welcome." The raven haired ninja says simply as he walks side by side with his future wife.

 _ **"Another good sign. He is initiating closeness with you. I sincerely do expect that you'll be expecting your first litter, before the end of the year."**_ Kurama says.

 **"Kurama!"** Naruko snaps at him as she follows the two men down the ridiculously long hallway.

Maybe this was some kind of a test. If you could make it down this hallway, that showed that you were really determined to see the Raikage. That you weren't wasting his time.

"The red carpets and tapestries are a nice touch." She mutters.

"Like Ayaki said, it's just them showing off." Sasuke assures Naruko.

The last Uchiha felt a bit uneasy. The display was working. This was another ninja village. A ninja village that was powerful in its own right.

If something went really wrong, this could mean war. He doubted that they would do anything that would merit an actual war, but that didn't completely soothe his anxieties. Sasuke would feel much better, once they were out of there.

"Yeah. I guess so." Naruko says and Sasuke nods in approval as he places his hand along her waist.

Naruko was likely just as unsettled by the situation as he was. She was going to be his wife soon enough. Sasuke figured that he should try to comfort her in a subtle way.

If the Raikage made an issue out of it, well he'd just explain they were engaged. Hopefully, that would be that. Eventually, they stop at one of the many doors and Ayaki opens it for them to enter.

The three of them walk inside. This must be where the Raikage greeted important visitors, Naruko thinks to herself. It was practically like a throne room.

"Lord Raikage, it is an honor to be here. This is Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They escorted me from the Leaf Village all the way here." The Nobleman explains, after they enter.

Naruko blinks. There were two men inside. One was wearing the traditional hat and robes of a Kage. The other must have been a Cloud Ninja.

"Ah welcome. That is indeed a long trip. I am A, the Raikage. This is my brother Killer B." He greets them.

Sasuke gives Naruko a look. He really hoped she wasn't going to question their strange names. The last thing they needed was to offend them over something as trivial as that.

Naruko sees the look and tries not to roll her eyes. She wasn't that stupid. The blonde wasn't going to cause a scene over their weird names.

 **"How dumb does he think, I am?"** She demands to Kyuubi.

 _ **"You have been known to blow even mild things out of proportion. He was wise to try to signal to you."**_ He replies.

Naruko mentally grumbles. Great. Kurama thought she was some kind of ditz too! Life just wasn't fair sometimes!

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sasuke says formally.

"Of course, it is! You fool!" B says with a laugh.

Sasuke blinks. Maybe it was a Cloud Ninja thing. Then again, the Raikage was giving his brother a dirty look. Nevermind. It must have been a Killer B thing to call people fools.

"Forgive, my brother. He has a rather unique way of greeting people. The three of you must be exhausted from your long journey. I will have some of my ninjas show you to your guestrooms." The Raikage says.

"Well we only need two rooms. Naruko and Sasuke are engaged." Aykai says happily.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He was certain that the Nobleman likely found their relationship extremely romantic. He wondered what the other man would say, if he knew the truth.

Their marriage was arranged. It hadn't been a lovematch. Maybe that didn't matter though. They were getting closer. They could still be happy together.

"Congratulations! Well that explains everything. We were wondering why Minato would send his daughter and an Uchiha on a simple mission like this!" B exclaims.

The Raikage groans. His brother was certainly not a subtle person. Honestly, you would think that a ninja would have more discretion than that.

"Congratulations on your impending marriage. May it be a long and happy one. You shall be taken to two rooms instead of one then. When the morning comes, you may explore the village or be on your way." He states.

"That's really great! Thanks!" Naruko says cheerfully.

He merely nods as some ninjas enter the room. The Raikage gives them their instructions. Afterwards, the ninjas lead Naruko, Sasuke, and Ayaki off.

"Welcome to the Cloud Village." One of them says.

"Thanks!" The busty blonde replies merrily.

Now that the meeting was over and had gone relatively smoothly, Naruko was feeling much better. All they had to do was rest up tonight and then they could leave in the morning. Well maybe in the afternoon. After all, she was rather curious to explore another ninja village!

Meanwhile Orochimaru steps into one of his labs. Thanks to the hair, they had a genetic sample. While a hair was certainly not ideal, it was better than nothing.

"How is my vessel coming along?" The Sannin asks Kabuto.

"Rather well. I've managed to accelerate the growth rate. Unfortunately, there is only so much that I can do. At the moment, the body is around five years of age." The silver haired medic says.

Orochimaru frowns as he considers this. All in all, he knew that it was an impressive medical feat. Actually, it was nothing less than a miracle. Would it be enough though?

He was getting weaker by the day. Orochimaru was going to need a new body relatively soon. Preferably, an Uchiha body. The fact that it would be a clone was irrelevant to him.

"How long do you estimate it will take for the body to reach full maturity?" He inquires.

Kabuto pauses as he considers the question. He certainly didn't want to displease Lord Orochimaru, but he couldn't lie to him either. It was best to just be honest in this case.

"Two, maybe three weeks. I don't want to risk going faster. Something might not develop properly, if accelerate the growth rates further." The other ninja warns him.

Orochimaru sigh. It wouldn't be pleasant, but he could wait that long. He had enough time. This could work.

"Very well. I want continuous reports about the status of the Clone. We can not afford to leave anything to chance." He murmurs.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru. I will ensure that everything goes smoothly. You have my word on that." Kabuto replies.

The Legendary Sannin nods. Normally, that would be enough. Kabuto was one of his most faithful and intelligent followers. Unfortunately, he was simply running out of time.

Unlocking the secrets of immortality was proving to be a rather difficult and risky task. Of course, that was only to be expected. If it was easy, everyone would have done it.

"Excellent. Do not fail me, Kabuto." Orochimaru says as he heads off.

For now, he was still able to walk. Orochimaru knew that wouldn't last long though. He was running out of time and quickly.

As he walks around the village, he surveys all that he has done. The Sannin ruled the Sound Village. One day, perhaps he would rule all Five Great Nations.

"The Ninja World would be better off, if I were to rule. The Daimyos are petty and care little for our kind." He mutters to himself.

The Great Ninja Wars would have been stopped much sooner, if the Daimyos were paying attention. So much bloodshed and for nothing. Oh Orochimaru was far from a bleeding heart. He was no stranger to death and gore, but he didn't do it needlessly.

There was always a purpose behind his bloodlust. It was never out of just greed. In that manner, he thought himself much more noble than the Daimyos.

"It won't be long now." He whispers as he looks up towards the sky.

Orochimaru was sure that he was closer than ever to his goal. Soon, he would become immortal. After that, things would get better for everyone.

"The Leaf just never truly understood that scientific discovery always comes at a price." He says.

That was why he had been driven away from his home village. The Leaf had been horrified by some of the things in his labs. True, he had kidnapped some ninjas and experimented on them. It wasn't as though he enjoyed doing so though.

Such unpleasant actions were necessary. How else was he supposed to achieve his goal? Guinea pigs would only go so far. No. He needed human test subjects.

"One day, they'll understand." The Sannin says to himself.

He would make them understand. It was unfortunate that he needed human test subjects, but necessary. The Leaf would forgive him, once they knew what his experiments had achieved. He was sure of it.

Back in the Leaf Village, Kushina and Mikoto where having lunch. The two of them had much to discuss. After all, their children were getting married.

"I think that Fugaku may be up to something." Mikoto muses as she sips her tea.

"What makes you think that?" Her friend replies curiously.

Fugaku didn't strike her as a particularly sneaky individual. If it wasn't for the sake of a mission, he tended to be rather frank. Sometimes the phrase brutally honest was an accurate description of his personality. So why would Mikoto suspect that her husband was up to something?

"He's been a bit jumpy lately. Itachi is smirking at him occasionally. I don't think that it is anything malicious, but I do believe it is at the very least mischievous.

"It likely has something to do with the wedding then." Kushina offers.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I'll get to the bottom of this. One way or another, I will find out what he's up to. I can assure you off that." The dark haired beauty says with a giggle.

Kushina laughs. She almost pitied Fugaku Uchiha. People had a habit of underestimating Mikoto because she had become a housewife, after marrying Fugaku. She knew better though.

The Intelligence Unit had nothing on this woman. Mikoto Uchiha had a way of finding out all your secrets. It was a big scary really.

"Well I'm sure that you'll find out what he's up to. Would you like my help?" She inquires.

"I'd love your help. If Fugaku is plotting something, he might have told Minato." The Uchiha woman says.

Kushina smirks. Oh this was going to be fun. Their husbands were very foolish, if they actually thought that they weren't going to figure out what they were planning.

"I'll see what I can do. He's normally far more talkative, after a few bowls of ramen." She says.

"An excellent idea. I also have ways of making my own husband talk." MIkoto says with a wink.

The red head shakes her head in amusement. She wasn't entirely certain what these ways consisted of. She knew one thing though. Fugaku didn't stand a chance against he determined female Uchiha.

"Alright. We'll get to the bottom of this. The boys really should know better by now than to try to keep things hidden from us." She scoffs and Mikoto nods in agreement.

Back in the Cloud Village, Sasuke and Naruko were now in their room. Sasuke smiles as he watches Naruko jumping up and down on the bed. Apparently, it was really bouncy or something.

"Awe come on, bastard! This is fun!" She says as she continues jumping up and down excitedly.

"Naruko, I don't really jump on the bed. If you want to bounce around on the bed though, there are other ways to do that." Sasuke replies with a smirk.

 **"Did Sasuke really just say that?!"** Naruko exclaims.

 _ **"It seems that your Mate is taking some initiative. It's about time. One of you has to."**_ Kurama says.

Naruko sputters in outrage and almost falls off the bed. Thankfully, Sasuke was fast. He flits over and catches his future wife in his arms.

"You are SUCH a pervert!" She grumbles.

"What? No thank you? I just saved you from falling off the bed." Sasuke asks dryly.

"You're right. You did catch me, but you're the reason that I almost fell off the bed in the first place!" The busty blonde yells at him.

Sasuke looks down at Naruko in disbelief. He still didn't have the faintest idea how it was possible for someone to have that much energy. What the Hell was in that ramen?

"Naruko, doesn't it ever get exhausting? You get so excited over everything." Sasuke asks.

"What? No. I'm not tired." She replies in a confused fashion and Sasuke gently sets her on the bed.

"You're the most energetic person that I have ever met. Well besides Lee and Guy. They're just creepy though." Sasuke says as he kisses her forehead.

Naruko tilts her head to the side as she considers Sasuke's words. She wasn't entirely sure if he was complimenting her, insulting her, or just making an observation. With the young Uchiha, it could be hard to tell sometimes.

That was very frustrating. She came from a family that wore their hearts on their sleeves. Apparently, Uchihas were more cryptic. That or it was just a Sasuke thing.

"Well yeah Bushy Brows and Bushy Brow Sensei are really energetic. Is that a bad thing though? Would you prefer me to be lazy, like Shikamaru?" The young ninja replies.

"No. I prefer you to be you. I guess we'll just have to find a way to put all that energy to good use." Sasuke says as he lays down on the bed next to her and pulls her closer to him.

Naruko squeaks! She couldn't believe that he was talking to her like that! Then again, they were engaged. Maybe she should have expected it.

"You're worse than Pervy Sage!" She says and Sasuke shakes his head.

"Not really. Jirayia is interested in any attractive woman. You're going to be my wife. So you're the only one that I talk to this way." He tells her.

Well that was a good point. It made her happy to hear that. At least she wouldn't have to worry about waitresses and other women in the future.

Sasuke might be a cryptic bastard, but he was a faithful one. That was something. Certainly, there were many women who wished that they could say the same about their significant other.

"Good! It better stay that way. I am not putting up with more waitresses hitting on you!" She grumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and kisses her. Apparently, Naruko was always going to be that way. He still didn't understand how it was possible for someone to have that much energy.

It didn't really matter though. It was cute when she got jealous and it had been awhile since he had kissed her. Kissing was nice. That had to be a good sign for their marriage. Physical compatibility was very important.

"I mean it." She murmurs between kisses.

"I know you do. If some guy flirts with you, it's not going to end well for him. Just so you know." He answers says, before returning to kissing her.

Naruko beams. He had said it once before, but it was nice to hear it again. Sasuke did care about her. Well at least he cared enough to get jealous.

With that in mind, she pins him underneath her and continues kissing him. They still had to kiss and make up for the "pillow incident." They had just been so busy with the Sound Ninja attack and getting Ayaki to the Cloud Village, that they hadn't had time to properly kiss and make up.

 _ **"Well perhaps you aren't completely clueless, after all."**_ Kurama says.

"SHUT UP!" Naruko breaks the kiss long enough to scream at the fox.

Sasuke blinks. One minute, they had been making out and the next she was screaming at him to shut up. That didn't make any sense.

"Naruko?" He asks uncertainly at her suddenly mood swing.

"Oh! Not you! I was talking to Kurama." She mumbles.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It looked like that demon was going to be annoying. He activates his Sharingan and goes inside Naruko's head.

"So this is the Nine Tails." He muses as he walks up to the cage that housed Kyuubi.

"Sasuke! How'd you get inside my head?!" Naruko demands in shock.

"The Sharingan." He says simply and proceeds to dispel Kurama.

Naruko's eyes widen in horror! Had Sasuke just killed Kurama?! Sure, he was being annoying. That didn't meant that she wanted him dead though!

"Did you kill him?!" She screams in terror.

"No. I just dispersed him. He'll come back, but you won't have to deal with his commentary for awhile." Sasuke tells her.

The blond blinks as she absorbs that information. Oh. Well that was convenient.

"Good to know." She says with a smile and Sasuke nods in agreement.

With that being said, the two of them left Naruko's head. The blonde squirms a bit when she realizes that she was still on top of Sasuke. Maybe she had gotten a little carried away there.

"Oh now, you're shy?" Sasuke asks as he caresses her cheek.

"Well maybe a little. I mean did kinda just jump you." The Leaf Ninja mumbles in embarrassment.

"Naruko, you can jump me any time that you want." Sasuke says.

That's when the door opens. It was one of the Cloud Ninjas. The Cloud Ninja's eyes widen at what he saw.

Naruko was straddling Sasuke's waist. The Uchiha was also caressing her cheek. It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on.

"I'm so sorry! Lord Raikage just asked me to go and see, if the two of you needed anything. I should have knocked for. Again, my deepest apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt your private moment!" He says in rush.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Though you really should knock next time." Sasuke says with a sigh and Naruko blushes bright red as the other ninja darts off.

"That was embarrassing." She growls in annoyance.

Sasuke couldn't help but agree. Unfortunately, he doubted that was going to be the last time that someone walked in on them. Things were going to get really annoying, once they were back in the Leaf.

It was just a side effect of coming from a large Clan, really. Privacy was an extremely rare luxury. Oh well. They would just have to find a way to deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late, but I got caught up with some of my other stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this update.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold italics.**

 **Chapter Notation:** Orochimaru and Kabuto are evil geniuses when it comes to medicine and Jutsus. So while it may not be entirely realistic, I think that the cloning is possible. If they can bring people back from the dead, why couldn't they figure out Cloning? (Oh and I'm not just talking about Shadow Clones.)

Chapter 9

A few weeks later, Naruko and Sasuke were back in the Leaf. Both of them were rather happy to be home and were currently being almost smothered by their respective families. At this rate, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if he was actually going to live long enough to be married.

His mother might be a housewife now, but she had been a Jonin. The deceptively sweet looking woman was a lot stronger than she looked. Her bear hugs were nothing to be taken lightly.

"We're so glad that you're back!" Mikoto tells her son joyously.

Sasuke finds himself smile, despite the fact that he could barely breathe. He did love his family and the raven haired ninja had missed them horribly. Unfortunately, he was also beginning to miss oxygen. A lot.

"Mikoto! I think that you're hugging Sasuke too tight!" Naruko calls out.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." The other female ninja says as she releases him and blushes.

Sasuke shoots his future wife a grateful look. She might actually have saved his life. Well he knew that was an exaggeration, of course. Still that had been one tight embrace.

"It's alright." He assures her and Fugaku chuckles.

"As you can see, you both greatly missed. Kushina, try not to squeeze Naruko to death." The Uchiha Patriarch states as the red head swiftly embraces her daughter.

Naruko eeps! Now she definitely understood what Sasuke was going through. Mother Huggles of Doom were not something to be messed with. Nope. Damn. Her own mother was really strong.

"I missed you so much, baby! I hope you had a good time on your mission!" Kushina says.

"Yeah. It was great. We got Lord Ayaki there safe and sound." The blonde assures her.

Minato nods approvingly. He shoots Fugaku a sly smile when no one else was looking. Their plan had obviously worked well. At the very least, Sasuke and Naruko hadn't killed each other. That had to be a good sign.

"Well I didn't have any doubts that you and my foolish little brother would manage to complete your mission successfully." Itachi states smugly.

Sasuke twitches. His brother could be really annoying sometimes. Honestly, he adored Itachi. He admired him, but sometimes he could be such a jerk!

"I'm not foolish." The younger Uchiha grumbles.

"Yes. Yes, you are. It's nice of Naruko to overlook that fact though and I wish the two of you, only the happiest marriage." His brother retorts as he pokes Sasuke's forehead.

"I seriously don't get the forehead poking thing." Naruko whispers to her father.

Minato shrugs. He didn't get it either. He could only assume that it was an Uchiha thing. Sometimes it was better just to go with it.

"Neither do I, but I'm sure they find some of our family traditions just as strange." The Hokage whispers back.

Naruko thinks about it for a minute and then nods her head in agreement. Yeah. That sounded about right. She supposed it didn't really matter though.

Sasuke was a strong ninja. He was a great kisser. He took himself far too seriously sometimes and he was definitely a pervert, but overall it she could live with that.

"Yeah. I guess we all have our quirks." She concedes.

Oh and he was really smart too and willing to protect her when she got attacked! That was important as well. Ninjas lived dangerous lives. So it was vital to have someone who was willing to watch your back like that. It was a good match.

"Come inside. We'll warm up the big meal we prepared for your return." Mikoto says kindly.

"Big meal?! Oh boy! Is there ramen?" Naruko asks excitedly.

"Of course. Minato has told me that you are quite fond of ramen." Mikoto says and she blinks as Naruko races into the house.

She glances at Sasuke uncertainly. Her son merely shrugs in response. Oh. This was apparently normal behavior for Naruko, the Uchiha Matriarch decides upon seeing her youngest son's reaction.

"We had better hurry. Naruko adores her ramen. If you want any of it, you have to act fast." The Hokage says with a chuckle as he follows his daughter.

"Family dinners just got a whole lot more interesting." Itachi muses.

Sasuke rolls his eyes good-naturedly at that. His brother really had no idea what they were getting into. He had spent over a month with Naruko on the road. The raven haired ninja was now well acquainted with his future wife's quirks and habits. The rest of his family wasn't though.

Now that he thought about it, this was going to be rather amusing. Sasuke smirks. Maybe, he could have some fun setting Itachi up and have Naruko tear into him. It would serve his brother right really.

Meanwhile back in the Sound, Orochimaru checks on Kabuto's progress. He was most eager to how the Clone was coming along. He smirks when he enters the lab and saw the tank had an adult man inside it.

"I see that you managed to speed up the aging process quite nicely. Are you able to stop the rapid aging? The Clone will do me little good, if it dies in a year or two." The Sannin inquires.

"Yes, I'm able to control the aging process. We can think of it as an emergency off switch in the worst case scenario." The silver haired medic explains.

"Excellent. Is the Clone conscious? Does it possess any hint of self-awareness or awareness of its environment?" The older ninja demands.

Kabuto shakes his head. No. It was just a body. He had done extensive testing to determine the answer to that question. This "Sasuke" was barley more than an elaborate coat. He had no feelings.

He was only alive in the most basic sense. The Clone was basically brain dead at the moment, but the body was alive. This would make for the perfect test subject or vessel.

"No. There is no brain activity, except the bare minimum necessary for the Clone's body to continue to preserve itself. It has no sense of self-awareness. It has no soul. It's merely a husk." The medic informs him.

Orochimaru nods approvingly. Good. Freewill was such an annoyance when it came to acquiring vessels. There would be no trickery necessary this time or deals.

"Wonderful. Are you able to make more Clones?" Orochimaru asks.

"I should be able to. Now I have a live sample size. It will take awhile of course. I wanted to ensure that this Cloning was a success, before making more. Do you wish for me to proceed with more?" He asks.

"Proceed with more. The more that we have the better. More vessels and potentially an army of Clones with the Sharingan. That should make it an easy matter to take over the Leaf." Orochimaru replies.

Kabuto nods in understanding. It wouldn't be long now. Soon everyone would recognize Orochimaru's greatness. The medic had full confidence that the man would achieve his dream. Immortality.

It was the stuff of legends. No one truly thought that they would live forever. Well no one, except for the Legendary Sannin. Other people just lacked his vision.

"I'll begin immediately." The medic assures him and his mentor nods approvingly.

"Excellent. I shall leave you to it." The Sannin says and with that, he departs.

Kabuto was the wisest investment that he had ever made. The man was ridiculously talented when it came to Medical Jutsus and gathering intelligence. He was an also quite skilled at spying. The best thing about the medic though was his loyalty.

There were few people that Orochimaru trusted completely. Kabuto was one of him. That was why when he unlocked the secrets of immortality, he would likely share them with the other man.

"It's all falling into place." He muses.

Soon enough the Leaf would realize their mistake. Oh he could certainly understand why they would cast him out. They simply didn't understand.

No great scientific discovery came without a price. To them, what he had done was horrific. Not to Orochimaru though. He was pursuing something far more important than the life of any single ninja or even a large group of ninjas. He was unlocking the secrets of the universe.

Back in the Leaf, after dinner Fugaku asks for Sasuke to help him with the dishes. It was a bit unusual to be singled out in such a fashion. That could mean only one thing. Fugaku wanted to talk about something important. Something very important.

"I'll be back soon." Sasuke tells Naruko as he kisses her cheek, before following his father off.

Fugaku Uchiha was not a man who thrived off idle conversation. His father was proud and very much an introvert. Sasuke didn't think that he'd ever understand how Mikoto had managed to pull him out of his shell, but she had. The youngest Uchiha was still trying to forge a stronger bond with him though.

"I know that you don't actually need help with the dishes. You're the Chief of the Leaf's Military Police Force. You'd be a lousy Chief, if you couldn't handle household chores by yourself." Sasuke states bluntly.

His father would likely appreciate bluntness. Fugaku certainly favored a direct communication style himself. Maybe he preferred it in others as well.

In some ways, Sasuke supposed it didn't matter. At the moment, it was better than beating around the bush. He didn't want to keep Naruko waiting. She was far from the most patient ninja on the planet.

"Your mother will not be happy about this, but here." Fugaku says as he places something in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and looks down. A key? His father had given him a key to something, but he didn't known what.

"Why would mother be upset that you gave me a key and what's it go to?" He asks.

"It goes to your new home. You may use it after the marriage." The Uchiha Patriarch reasons.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side in confusion. Why would his mother be upset about that? Itachi and Izumi had their own place. It was only natural that a newly married couple would move out.

"And why would that upset mother?" He asks cautiously, not entirely certain that he was ready to hear the answer.

"I found you a place outside the District. It's still in the village, but I believe that if we are sincerely going to reintegrate this is necessary. It's a very nice home. I'm certain that you and Naruko will find it suitable. Though honestly, I think the only qualification for your future wife will be whether or not the kitchen is suitable to make ramen in." He observes in amusement.

"Oh you're a dead man. Mother is going to be furious." Sasuke says.

Fugaku sighs. That was certainly true. He was going to have to find a way to break the news to Mikoto gently.

"Don't worry about your mother. I'll handle her." He assures Sasuke.

"If you say so." The raven haired ninja replies.

Fugaku feels himself twitch. Honestly, he couldn't believe how little faith his son had in him. He had been married to Mikoto for over two decades. He knew how to talk to his wife.

"You think I'm whipped." He scoffs.

"Not exactly. I just know that you know it's a bad idea to infuriate a Genjutsu Specialist like mother." Sasuke replies innocently.

"Remember this moment boy. One day, you will be standing in my place and it will be YOUR son sassing you." The Uchiha Patriarch says.

"Maybe. We might have daughters though." The younger man reasons.

Teenagers. Fugaku really had no idea what he was signing up for when he first held his adorable infant sons in his arms. Now they were fully grown and capable of being fully sassy.

"Well that's even worse. If you have daughters, you'll have to protect their honor from all the boys in the village until a suitable suitor appears." The father of two informs him.

"…" Sasuke goes silent for a moment.

He hated to admit it, but his father was right about that. Damn it. He really hoped that he had sons now.

"Good point. Well I'm going to walk Naruko home." Sasuke says as he makes a swift departure.

Naruko smiles when she sees Sasuke return to her. That was something of a relief. Their mothers were trying to drive her insane. She was sure of it.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah! That'd be great. I'm kinda tired from journey home." Naruko says with a fake yawn.

 _ **"You don't really think that yawn is fooling anyone, do you?"**_ Kurama asks incredulously.

Naruko mentally huffs. Hmpf. She didn't need Kurama's advice when it came to making a polite exit. The Nine Tails wasn't exactly known for being a polite person (well fox)!

 **"Whatever. I don't need a lesson in manners from you!"** She snaps at him.

Kurama's response to this was predictably to block her out. Naruko rolls her eyes. For one of the most powerful beings on the planet, he sure was thin skinned sometimes.

They bid farewell to their families and head off. Sasuke shakes his head and decides to ask. He almost didn't want to know, but curiosity was a powerful force.

"Why were you rolling your eyes?" The raven haired ninja asks.

"Oh. Kurama was just being well Kurama. You know how it is. He's throwing a temper tantrum at the moment by giving me the silent treatment." The busty blonde explains.

"Ah I see. I'm glad that I don't have to share my head with anyone." The Uchiha tells her honestly.

He couldn't imagine actually sharing his private thoughts with someone else. Let alone a Tailed Beast. It was something of a miracle that Naruko was still sane. Sasuke would have turned psychotic years ago, if he were in her position.

"Yeah. You've never really been that good with the whole sharing thing. Then again, we're going to be married. So you better get used to sharing what goes on in that head of yours." Naruko says brightly.

"I'm more of a physical person." Sasuke tells her as they continue walking.

Naruko feels her face burn with embarrassment. She was definitely aware of that. Unfortunately, so was Lord Ayaki.

That poor guy had walked in on them. Of course, they hadn't really been doing anything THAT scandalous. It looked a lot more suggestive than it actually was. Still the poor guy had been mortified.

"You're still a pervert. I'm just glad that you aren't flirting with anyone else. I'd have to Rasengan you, if you did." She warns him.

"And I would deserve it. Besides, why would I want anyone else?" Sasuke asks with as he pins her to a nearby tree.

Naruko feels her face turn even more red. Damn this bastard! He really had to stop making her blush this much. It really wasn't fair. One of these days, she was going to make him be the one to blush! Believe it!

"Well that's good. Yeah! You better remember that!" She informs him.

"I have a beautiful blonde with endless energy and the ability to clone herself hundreds of times for a fiancée. It's hard to compete with that, really." The Uchiha reasons.

 _ **"I told you so. You are going to be expecting your first child by the end of the year."**_ Kurama says smugly.

 **"Oh NOW you want to talk?! I'm kinda in the middle of something here!"** The blonde snaps at him.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruko was zoning out on him again. He knew this because she looked annoyed.

"I can shut him up again, if you like." Sasuke offers.

"It's tempting. Believe me, it's tempting. It'd give the furball too much satisfaction though. He'd never let me live it down, if he thought that you were fighting all my battles for me." His fiancée replies.

"Right. Well it seems that my father was busy while we were away." Sasuke says, deciding that it was in everyone's best interests to change topics for the moment.

Naruko looks at Sasuke in confusion. What did his dad have to do with anything? Well that was interesting.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that he was planning our wedding?" She asks.

"Not exactly. I doubt that our mothers would let our fathers go anywhere near the actual wedding planning." He admits.

Naruko pauses as she considers that. Yeah. That was a good point. Their mothers were very enthusiastic about their wedding. It would be smart for their fathers just to fade into the background during the planning activities.

"That's true. So what'd he do? What's the secret?" Naruko inquires once more.

"He got us a place to move into. After we're married, we have our own house." Sasuke tells her with a smile as he shows her the key.

Naruko's eyes widen. No way! That was so cool! She never would have guessed that Sasuke's dad would do something like that. He seemed so well traditional.

"That's awesome!" She says joyously and with that, she hugs him tightly.

Sasuke smiles and spins her around. It was nice to see her so happy. He was definitely happy that they were going to have some actual privacy for once.

It would be nice to be able to wake up next to her, without having to worry about someone walking in on them. The image of a mortified Ayaki flashes through his mind briefly, before Sasuke decides that he had to focus. They had more important things to think about.

"Yeah. It is. My mother is going to be very upset with him though. She's not going to approve of the location." He says as he caresses her cheek.

"Why? What's wrong with the location? Is something wrong with the house? I don't mind if it needs a little work." Naruko chimes in helpfully.

"I haven't seen the house yet. I don't think there is anything wrong with it though. My father has always been a practical man. He wouldn't give us a broken down house." Sasuke says.

Naruko frowns. She really didn't get what Sasuke was trying to say. Why would Mikoto be upset then?

"What's wrong with the location then?" She questions him.

"It's not in the Uchiha District. Father thinks that it would be best for us to reintegrate with the rest of the village completely. We can't really do that, if we're confined to our District." Her future husband states.

Oh. Naruko didn't see that one coming. She had just assumed that she would be living somewhere in the Uchiha District. This was big news. Really big news.

"Is it going to hurt her feelings or something? Will she think that you're angry with her or that I don't like her? Cause that's not true. Your mom is nice." The blonde asks.

"I don't think she'll believe that I'm angry with her. I'm also pretty sure that my mother knows that you have a favorable opinion than her. It's more like she'll be upset that her "baby" is too far away from her. I don't know why. We'll still be in the village. It's not that far." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Women could be weird sometimes. This was especially true when it came to mothers with fully grown children. Sasuke knew that it didn't matter how old he and Itachi got. To Mikoto Uchiha, they would always be her babies.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Well he supposed that he shouldn't be too hard on his mother. It was more likely than not, that Naruko would treat their own children the same way someday.

"Oh. I get it. Well we should at least go have a look at the house. I mean it's not often that someone goes through all the trouble and expense to buy a home for someone else." Naruko observes brightly.

"Good point. Let's go have a look." Sasuke says with a smile as they head off towards their new home.

Sasuke didn't miss the way that people were eyeing them as they were walking. They were walking hand in hand. It was difficult to mistake them for anything other than what they were. A couple.

Their relationship was now very much public. He could scarcely imagine the conversations that were likely going on about them behind closed doors. Sasuke normally wouldn't have cared, but he was worried about his family. They needed to forge stronger ties with the rest of the village before things got any worse.

"Are you alright? You're being pretty quiet. You're being even more quiet than usual. That's saying something because usually you're only a couple of steps away from being mute to begin with." The young woman asks.

"I'm not THAT quiet and yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke tells her.

He smiles though. In her own strange way, Naruko was just telling him that she cared. She cared enough to ask how he was feeling.

Somehow they would survive their marriage. Hell, they might even thrive in it. If nothing else, he knew that she cared on some level and that she looked disturbingly good in orange. That was something, right?

"Yes, you are and okay. Whoa. Is this really our place?" Naruko asks in a stunned voice a few minutes later.

Sasuke blinks. This place was massive for a two person family. His father must have been expecting them to have a lot of children or to host some Clan Events.

"Yes, Naruko. This place is really ours. My father never does anything halfway." Sasuke whispers.

Sasuke observes the grand house in awe. His mother was going to be furious when she found out. Not only had Fugaku got them a house without consulting her, he had gotten them a mansion outside of the Uchiha District. He couldn't wait to watch the fireworks. Mikoto rarely lost her temper, but when she did it was akin to a volcano going on.

"Maybe I should ask your father to put out an evacuation order." He murmurs.

"Huh? An evacuation order? What are you talking about?" Naruko asks in confusion.

"Oh nothing. Nevermind. Let's go have a look at the inside." Sasuke says as he places the key in the door and opens it.

Sasuke smiles as they walk into the house. This was their place. For the first time since the announcement of their engagement, it felt like it was real. He had known it in the abstract of course,, but that was different.

There was a difference between knowing something in your head and knowing something in your gut. At that moment, he knew that they were getting married in his gut. His father apparently took that whole King of the Castle thing quite seriously. Now he had a grand castle for his Vixen Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took so long. I just had more inspiration for my other stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the wedding chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold italics.**

Chapter 10

Weeks. It had taken weeks of planning, but the day that would likely change Naruko's life forever was finally here. Her wedding day.

She didn't really know how to feel about that actually. Sasuke was a good kisser and surprisingly cuddly, but would he have ever married her if their hands hadn't been somewhat forced? They could have backed out from the arrangement, but both of them knew the potential horrific consequences of doing so. What else were they going to do?

"You look beautiful, baby." Kushina praises her as she brushes her daughter's hair.

"Thanks, mom. You know that I can do my own hair though, right?" Naruko asks with a laugh.

It was probably good to focus on something else besides the circumstances of their wedding. Her mother's fussing provided as good a distraction as any. The other bridesmaids seemed to agree.

"It's tradition!" She protests.

"I always wanted another child, but being the Clan Heads is a very busy job. Things were too tense to try again, but I'm so happy to be welcoming you into the family." Mikoto adds.

"Awe thanks! That's really nice of you to say!" The blonde woman beams as she looks into the mirror.

Her hair was going to be worn down. Sasuke seemed to prefer that and as much as she loved pigtails, she knew they weren't exactly appropriate for a wedding. Any sort of bun was just out of the question too. She didn't have the patience for that sort of thing. So down it was.

Her kimono was a beautiful snowy white one with a red sash and an Uchiha Symbol on the back. Uchihas were apparently a possessive lot. They tended to display their family crest on whatever clothes they could, the bride muses.

"Yes, but it's also true." Mikoto informs her.

"I still can't believe Naruko is getting married. She's right though. You do look beautiful." Sakura agrees.

Naruko could tell that Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke of all people was getting married and this young. He had never really been the flirt that Shisui was or the romantic that Itachi was. It was only natural that it would seem odd to the pink haired woman.

"I can't believe it either." The blonde admits.

"Here, Naruko! Put this in your hair. It'll make a nice final touch." Ino says as she places a red rose in the back.

The Leaf Ninja was rather grateful that it was just the petal part of it. Somehow Ino had attached it diamond barrettes to hold the floral hairpiece in place. It really was pretty though.

"Thanks! This looks great!" Naruko says happily .

Well she supposed that she was ready as she was ever going to be. Now they would just have to wait for the signal that the guys were in place. Then she would be walked down the aisle by her father and meet Sasuke at the alter.

"You can do this, Naruko!" Hinata says with a soft smile.

Hinata was going to be Naruko's Maid of Honor. She normally would have picked Sakura, but it would have been too awkward. Sakura used to have feelings for Sasuke. Hinata was more neutral and a good friend.

That and it had another benefit. A more strategic one. The Hyugas were similar to the Uchihas in many ways, but they were far more integrated with the rest of the village. Having a Hyuga woman be her Maid of Honor would show that there was a bond between the families.

"Yeah. It can't be that hard. I mean it's just walking down the aisle, saying I Do, and then I kiss Sasuke. I can do this! Believe it!" Naruko says cheerfully.

"That's the spirit. You definitely don't have cold feet." Tenten observes.

"That's most assuredly true." Izumi and Aiya both observe with knowing smiles.

Oh she did have cold feet. She just wasn't going to say that. Sasuke would be a good husband. She was sure of that, but there would always be that doubt lingering in the back of her mind. Would they have picked each other without their parents' help?

Meanwhile Sasuke and his Groomsmen were heading outside and towards the alter. It was a beautiful fall day in the Uchiha District. An explosion of color thanks to the Fall Season. Reds, oranges, yellows, and even a dash of purple here and there. Thankfully, it was more of a crisp cool day than a truly cold one.

People had thrown various family tapestries, flowers, and other symbols of Clan and Leaf Pride outside of their homes. Some had banners. Some of the banners were…less than appropriate. Sasuke might have to fire off a few warning Chidoris at some point.

"Our family certainly does have a way of making special occasions memorable." Itachi says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke could tell that his brother was considering burning some of the more mischievous banners, but thinking better of it. That would just draw more attention to those houses. After all, every house and building had something on it to mark the occasion. For now, they could stay.

There were handsome oak tables with white tableclothes laid along the sides of the Uchiha Streets, filled with every kind of food and drink imaginable. The chairs were made of the same material and had red velvet cushions for comfort. The sound of ancient music played in the background that was almost tribal in a way. It had an almost hypnotizing effect that made one want to dance by a campfire.

"You can definitely say that again!" Shisui adds with laughter.

Sasuke just shakes his head as they continue their trek. At the center of a District was a water fountain. By the fountain they had erected a beautiful alter made of pinewood with red and yellow roses woven into it.

It didn't take a genius to realize that the roses were symbolic. Red for his Clan. Yellow for Naruko's. Probably because she and her father were both blonde.

"Well it's certainly a good turnout." Fugaku observes.

Sasuke couldn't disagree with that. Between his Clan, Naruko's family and friends, and curious onlookers the place was packed. The respective families of the couple had all agreed that it was a good idea to have a public wedding.

Anyone could come. That was why it wasn't particularly surprising when almost everyone did. Curiosity was a powerful force. In some cases, it was even more powerful than fear.

"This is going to be one Hell of a party." Kenji muses, much to Fugaku's chagrin.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Kenji Uchiha had always been a more relaxed individual than his traditional son. That was just the way it was.

"Look at the sky!" Someone shouts.

Sasuke smirks at their reaction. Garuda had agreed to handle the flowers. Flowergirls were cute, but just so ordinary. If there was one thing that their wedding wasn't going to be, it was ordinary.

The giant hawk flies over the District with a large basket in its talons. A basket filled with red and yellow rose petals. Garuda certainly seemed to enjoy being the center of attention and his current task too.

The enormous bird was doing loops and slowly flying around. The flowers were getting everywhere. After the guests got over their shock, they began to clap at the Summon's antics.

"Well that was certainly dramatic." Itachi comments.

"I figured that it was appropriate for the occasion. One of Naruko's Summons should be coming out shortly." Sasuke informs him.

True to form, a toad comes out. The toad was carrying the ring. Sasuke just smirks. Toads might not be the most aesthetically pleasing Summons, but a toad wearing a formal outfit, well that got everyone's attention.

"Alright! I got the ring for the boss!" He says cheerfully as he hops along and eventually reaches the Groom and his groomsmen.

"Thank you." Sasuke says with a smile and not long after that, loud gasps were heard.

Sasuke smiles as he sees Naruko coming down the aisle. The aisle that was a street of the Uchiha District, but that didn't make her entrance any less ethereal. The woman was simply beautiful.

She was being escorted down the aisle by Minato. There really wasn't any other way to make a bigger impact on a crowd of ninjas than to have the Hokage personally involved at your wedding as the father of the Bride. Everyone watches in awe.

"Don't screw this up, kid." Tsunade whispers to him.

The young Uchiha wasn't exactly sure how, but apparently Tsunade had been granted the official power to marry people. She didn't want to go into details. Something about having too much Sake one day during the war and getting into a bet with her teammates. A bet that she had not surprisingly, lost.

Oh well. Sasuke wasn't going to argue with this stroke of good fortune. What matters was that he was getting married to Naruko and they had found someone who was willing to preside over the ceremony. After all, most people would be intimidated by such a loud crowd. Not Tsunade though.

"She's beautiful." Sasuke hears several people say.

They certainly had that much right. He didn't know how the bubbly and very loud woman that he had grown used to had transformed into a graceful swan for the day. The effect was undeniable though.

Naruko was the picture of grace and poise at he moment. He supposed his female family members likely had something to do with it, but he didn't particularly care. Whatever worked.

After short walk down the aisle, Naruko makes her way to her future husband. She smiles and takes his hands. Sasuke smiles back and does likewise.

"Well we did it. We somehow survived the wedding planning." She whispers.

"Yeah. Now we just have to survive the actual ceremony." He whispers back and she laughs in response.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the Union of Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. If there is anyone who has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace. Though I would not recommend it. There is a rather large Snake Summon who will likely be most upset if you do." Tsunade says.

Sasuke smirks. Indeed. Aoda was in the back. He was guarding the truly gigantic red velvet cake that was designed to look like the Leaf's Symbol. That cake was probably as big as he was and about as thick. He really didn't know how they were even going to cut it.

Thankfully, no one objected. Aoda looked rather fearsome, but Sasuke knew the truth. In reality, he was about as vicious as a puppy outside of battle. He was nothing like Manda.

"Ah good. So there are no objections. We may proceed then. Naruko Uzumaki, do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? And to forsake all others until death do you part?" The other busty blonde inquires.

"I do." Naruko says with a smile.

 _ **"I'm surprised that you didn't yell believe it at that end. I was expecting you to do something childish. Oh well. I suppose the wedding isn't over yet. I'll likely still get my entertainment either way."**_ Kurama taunts her.

 **"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!"** Naruko grumbles.

Honestly, she couldn't believe that Kurama would pull something like that during her wedding. Well she could and she couldn't. That damn furball.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruko Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? And to forsake all others until death do you part?" The medic continues.

"I do." He says with a smile of her own.

Well he had a nice smile. Naruko decides to focus on that instead of how much she wanted to throttle a certain Nine Tails fox for his cheek. Yeah. That was a good idea.

She couldn't let her annoyance with Kurama show up on her face at her wedding. People would think that she wasn't happy to be getting married. That definitely wasn't the case at all.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the Bride." Tsunade finishes happily.

She might have some reservations about how their marriage was arranged, but she cared about Sasuke. Naruko knew that he felt the same way on some level. At the very least, they were attracted to each other and willing to defend each other in battle. That was something, right?

Oh right. Kissing. Yeah. She should probably focus on the kissing thing now. That's when Sasuke kissed her and all thoughts of the Nine Tails were temporarily banished.

If there was one thing that Sasuke was very good at besides fighting, it was definitely kiss. She smiles and returns the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. They must have gotten a little carried away because soon there were some catcalls.

"Like father, like son." Mikoto whispers to Fugaku as she stands a with the Bridal Party.

Naruko heard that and blushes. Well apparently, it ran in the family. Right. Wait. What were they doing with that hoop and why was someone giving her a bow and arrow?

"Have you ever shot?" Sasuke whispers to her, after kiss was broken.

"No! What are they doing?!" She demands.

"Fire's important to my Clan. Shoot the flaming arrow through the hoop and it'll land at the bonfire. Don't worry. We shoot it together. I'm good at this." Sasuke explains.

Naruko looks at her husband like he had completely lost his mind. She'd never fired off a bow before and now she was supposed to shoot a flaming freaking arrow?! What was the matter with him?!

"If I accidentally burn down your District or someone gets shot on accident, I'm blaming you. Just so you know." She tells him as Sasuke shows her how to draw the bow back.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat." Sasuke whispers into her ear.

"I am NOT a scaredy cat!" The blonde protests.

Just because she didn't want to shoot a flaming arrow and potentially burn down a District, didn't make her a scaredy cat. Really. He was crazy! This was crazy!

"Then prove it." He says with a smirk.

Naruko grumbles some rather unflattering things about her husband underneath her breath when she feels thousands of eyes on them. Damn it. She was going to have to shoot this arrow and hope that her archer could prevent a disaster.

"Fine! I will!" She says as she fires it off, with Sasuke's arms guiding her.

The arrow goes flying through the hoop and towards the place that was designed to be a bonfire. It lands and the flames spread. Soon a roaring fire is seen blazing.

 _ **"It's rather clear who the Dominant Mate in this Mating is. He goaded you into that perfectly. Then again, Uchihas were always a rather manipulative bunch."**_ Kurama observes.

 **"I DID IT! Wait! Quiet! Kurama, you're being really annoying. Stop that!"** She grumbles.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sasuke whispers.

"Bastard, when we get away from all these people, I'm going to kick your ass for being such a bastard!" She warns him.

Sasuke just smirks and shakes his head. That only infuriated Naruko more. Oh she was going to teach him a lesson later. Unfortunately, he was safe because there were so many people around them.

That wouldn't last for long though. Soon she would have her revenge. It was going to be sweet too!

"Come on, Vixen. They'll expect us to do our first dance as a married couple. Just copy what I do." Sasuke tells her as he leads her towards the bonfire.

Sasuke goes to one side of the bonfire and has Naruko go to the opposite. He places the palm of his hand up and nudges her to do the same. Soon their hands were touching, but the fire was separating them. He begins to move around the bonfire, having her do the same.

There was something very primal about it. Seeing his face in the firelight and hearing the ancient music in the background. It was hypnotic, even Kurama was quiet at that moment.

"You really should have told me about the arrow." She whispers as they dance around the fire.

"I know, but it was more fun this way. Besides, the arrow had a Jutsu on it. It was going to hit the mark, no matter how bad a shot you might have been. It was perfectly safe." He says as he slowly dances closer to her.

What?! He put her through all that for nothing?! Oh yeah! That definitely settled it. She was going to kick his ass later.

"You're such a jerk sometimes!" She grumbles, once she was finally in his arms again.

"That's true, but you married me anyway." Sasuke points out as he twirls her around the fire, much to the delight of the guests.

"That is so not the point!" She protests.

"The point is that you're beautiful when you're angry and that's why I did it." He tells her and kisses her forehead.

Once again, Naruko still wasn't sure what was up with this Uchiha Forehead fetish! She was going to smack him as soon as they were alone. He deserved it.

"Your daughter looks like she wants to smack my son." Fugaku observes to Minato.

"Ah well it's not a love match unless they want to strangle each other at least half the time." Minato says cheerfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kushina demands and Minato rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

He wisely decides that it was in his best interest to head over and offer his congratulations to the newlyweds. Yes. That was its. He definitely wasn't afraid of facing his wife's wrath at all. Nope. Definitely not.

"Congratulations. You two survived not only the wedding preparations, but most of the wedding. That's quite an accomplishment." He says.

"Yeah. There were a few times, when I wasn't really sure that we were going to." Sasuke admits.

Naruko sighs and nods. Sasuke had a good point there. She loved both of their families, but they had all gotten a little crazy on the whole wedding planning thing. Well more than a little actually.

 _ **"They were borderline psychotic in their zeal."**_ Kurama adds helpfully.

Sadly, she couldn't really argue with that. Though she supposed that it didn't matter now. It was over. Thank goodness.

"Looks like mom and Sasuke's parents are coming over too." Naruko points out and she laughs when she saw her father gulp.

Mikoto, Kushina, and Fugaku were all indeed making their way over. Oh boy. Naruko knew that this was going to be quite the tshow.

"Welcome to our family, Sasuke." Kushina says with a smile.

"Thank you." He replies, not sure if the red head was actually going to leave it at that because she was giving her own husband a rather dirty look to put it mildly.

"Awe mom! Don't look at dad like that. I mean if Mikoto already forgave Fugaku for the mansion thing, I'm sure that you can overlook whatever dad said." The Bride says brightly.

Mikoto blinks and Fugaku gulps. Uh oh. Apparently, Sasuke's mom didn't know about the house yet. This could get ugly, Naruko thinks to herself.

"What mansion thing?!" The dark beauty demands.

"They're a young married couple. They deserve to have some privacy. So I gave them a house." The Uchiha Patriarch says nervously.

"Oh. Well that's not any different than what you did for Izumi and Itachi. You had me worried there for a moment there." MIkoto says sighing with relief.

Naruko could see that Sasuke was debating trying to sneak off. No way in Hell. After everything that he'd put her through today, he was going to suck it up. Payback could be a fox!

"He gave us a house outside of the District." Naruko says sneakily.

"How dare you?! Fugaku?! How could you do that without telling me?!" The formerly sweet housewife demands.

"Because I knew that you would overreact." He replies and Mikoto growls as she drags her husband off.

"Oh he's in for a long night." Minato muses with a chuckle.

That's when Kushina mutters, _"So are you."_ Naruko blinks as she watches her mother drag the Fourth Hokage off. Well your ninja rank was apparently irrelevant when it came to dealing with an angry wife, she muses.

"Well that was unexpected. Wanna have some of that cake?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea. It looks really pretty and we shouldn't let it go to waste. That and they're probably going to be awhile." Naruko reasons as she and Sasuke go and cut the cake.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing, laughing, and eating. The celebration carried on until the wee hours of the morning. By the time the Sun came up, even Naruko was exhausted.

"Come on, Vixen. Let's get out of here." Sasuke says as he scoops her up Bridal Style.

"Well I don't mind being carried like a Princess, but where are we going?" She asks.

"To the carriage. Let's sneak out while they're all too exhausted to notice." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruko laughs and snuggles into Sasuke's chest as they head towards the carriage. Alright. She'd kick his ass later. Her feet hurt too much at the moment than to do much more than snuggle.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She murmurs as Sasuke sets her down in the carriage and not long after that, the two head off to enjoy their Honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the Honeymoon Chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold italics.**

Chapter 11

At the moment, Naruko was content to snuggle into Sasuke as the carriage ride proceeded. She wasn't really sure how long it would take for them to arrive at their destination, but that was okay. It was fun to ride in a carriage and always her husband was warm.

 _ **"I still think that's because he's from a Fire Clan."**_ Kurama says.

 **"Geez! Could you give us some privacy?! This is our Honeymoon!"** Naruko snaps at Kurama.

That's when she realizes Sasuke is giving her a funny look. Damn it. He must have realized she was spacing out. Hell, the Uchiha might even know that she was talking to a certain perverted fox!

"Is the furball being annoying?" Sasuke asks.

 _ **"Furball?! I am the Nine Tailed Fox! I'm one of the most powerful creatures to have ever existed and he calls me a furball?!"**_ Kurama thunders in outrage.

"Yeah he is. He's being a very bad foxy." Naruko mutters in annoyance.

Sasuke shakes his head and activates his Sharingan. Within seconds, this yielded the desired result. He was inside her head again and disperses the Tailed Beast with ease.

"He deserved that one." Naruko grumbles.

"What'd he say that was annoying you so much?" Her husband asks curiously.

"Oh nothing that bad. It was just that he wasn't giving us any privacy and it's our Honeymoon. That's just rude." She exclaims excitedly.

The older Uchiha snorts in amusement. That did sound like the fox and his vixen. They seemed to bicker a lot, but had some sort of friendship that he didn't entirely understand.

He supposed that he didn't need to. The important thing was that the furball was only being annoying. He wasn't tormenting the blonde and that was all that really mattered as far as the Kurama situation went.

"Right. I'd rather not put on a show for the furball anyway. So I get your point." Sasuke says and Naruko blushes scarlet.

Damn. That bastared! He really shouldn't say stuff like that, even if he had a point. They were married now. It was kinda expected that they would consummate it. Well at least, it was expected that they would at some point. The village likely also assumed that they would have children at some point after said consummation took place.

"You're blushing like a Genin, but don't worry about it. If he starts acting up again, I'll just disperse him. It's going to be a long ride. Get some sleep." He tells her as he caresses her cheek.

"Yeah. I guess you're right and I am NOT blushing like a Genin." She grumbles as she lays down on the carriage seats and closes her eyes.

"Yes, you are. It's cute though. Get some sleep." Sasuke tells her with a yawn as the carriage continues its ride.

There was something very soothing about laying in his lap as the carriage gently rocked them back and forth. Naruko wasn't entirely sure what it was about the experience that was so relaxing, but that thought didn't last long. She soon fell asleep.

"What did I just get myself into?" Sasuke asks as he looks down at his sleeping wife.

His wife. That was going to take some getting used to. He was actually married. More than that, Sasuke was married to the _Hokage's daughter_!

The Uchiha hadn't 'really considered the ramifications of that. At first, he had agreed to help protect his Clan. The fact that she was Minato's daughter had just been an afterthought, but this was more than just a marriage. This was also a political alliance.

"One that I can't mess up." He says with a sigh.

If she was unhappy with him, Minato would find out about it. Of course, he cared about Naruko. He wanted her to be happy because well he just wanted her to be happy, but there were also their families to consider.

If this didn't work, it could end up meaning Civil War within the Leaf. He had to find a way to be a GOOD husband to her and that entailed far more than just kissing. He had to earn her trust and most likely, share her bed.

"Well we did sleep together on the mission, but that's different." He mutters.

They hadn't really done anything more intimate than kissing. That was most likely going to change in the near future. Sasuke had never really felt self-conscious before in his ability to be appealing to the opposite sex, but he was definitely feeling it now.

He sighs and runs his fingers through her long golden tresses. The silky texture was somehow soothing to him. He needed to calm down and remind himself that she was likely just as nervous as he was about the whole situation.

"I guess we'll see what happens." He mutters as the carriage continues on its long journey towards their Honeymoon Destination.

Several hours later, the carriage pulls to a stop. Sasuke scoops Naruko up and gets out of the carriage with his wife still in his arms. He tips the driver and then heads towards the Inn that they would be staying in.

It was a lovely inn. A light blue color and only two stories, but it had hot springs in the back. Sasuke liked hot springs. He liked the thought of Naruko in them, even more though. Now that would be a beautiful sight.

"Mmm. Bastard, what's going on?" Naruko murmurs sleepily as she slowly opens her eyes.

"We're here. I'm taking us to get checked in and then we can go to the Honeymoon Suite." The Uchiha informs her.

"Oh. Great!" She says with a smile as she snuggles into him mo re.

Screw this whole walking thing. She could just have Sasuke carry her everywhere. It was comfortable.

On second thought, she probably shouldn't do that. She was going to be Hokage. That meant that she had to stay in shape and as comfortable as her new favorite form of transportation was, that meant Naruko couldn't do that.

"Reservation, under Uchiha." Sasuke says as few minutes later to the receptionist.

"Let me guess. Honeymoon Suite?" The woman asks with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruko says happily.

She chuckles and hands them the key. Sasuke thanks her and carries off his smiling wife. Well that was easier than expected.

"At least this is a civilian village. So we don't have to worry about getting stared at because you're the Hokage's daughter and we're both Uchihas now." Sasuke reasons as he opens the door to their Suite for them.

"Yeah. That's nice. Nice and private. Wow. This place is amazing." Naruko gasps, after they head inside their room.

There was a massive bed with a red canopy top and matching crimson red silky pillows. The blankets were made of silk and golden in color. The floor was a light baby blue carpet and the walls were a pale shade of ivory cream. On the bed were a bunch of white rose petals in the shape of a heart.

That wasn't all though. There were also scented candles, a fireplace, a plush red loveseat, oak coffee table, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Damn. If they ordered room service, they wouldn't have to leave this place until their Honeymoon was over!

"I can see why our parents recommended this place. They really do go all out." Sasuke observes as he gently lays her on the bed.

"Yeah! They really do." Naruko says with a grin.

Sasuke nods and starts undoing the sash of his wedding kimono. Naruko blinks. Well she'd seen him in shirtless before. If he just wanted to change into something more comfortable, he might as well. As long as the boxers stayed on, it wasn't a big deal.

"So I guess I'll go get changed now." Naruko says.

"You don't have to hide in the bathroom. We're married now. If you're comfortable with it, we can act like it." Sasuke says and Naruko blinks.

She hadn't expected him to be that direct about it. Then again, he was the son of the Head of his Clan. While it wasn't necessarily mandatory because Itachi was the eldest, it was expected that Sasuke would have children (or at least one child).

"You're really okay with that?" The bride asks in surprise.

"I am, if you are. I'm not going to push the issue, if you aren't comfortable with the idea. I have a beautiful wife. A beautiful wife with more energy than should humanely be possible. Why wouldn't I want to be with you in that way? I know that we didn't choose this, but I do want to be a good husband to you." He says.

He was really just laying it all out there on the table. Naruko didn't know what to think. Sasuke was right. They were married. There was really no reason why they shouldn't act like it, but still. Neither of them had chosen this. To say the least, it was a complicated decision.

"I think that we can try it and see if we like it. I mean I've never done anything like this before. So if I screw up, you can just say so. You don't have to worry about hurting my feel-" Naruko begins to answer him, only to be cut off by her husband's kiss.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

Kissing was something she could do. Yeah. On second thought, it'd probably be better to just focus on kissing for now.

Naruko smiles and returns the kiss. She didn't even notice as Sasuke reaches for the sash of her wedding kimono and slowly slides it off her. Well she didn't notice until she was suddenly a lot colder than she had been before.

"Sneaky bastard." She grumbles.

"Maybe, a little. Just relax. You know that I wouldn't intentionally hurt you or do something that you don't like, right?" He asks as he caresses her cheek.

Well yeah. The blonde knew that. They had put their asses on the line for each other more than once. It was just that she really didn't know what to do.

Scratch that. That wasn't entirely accurate. Naruko knew the basics, but not much else. Sasuke hadn't been with anyone else, but she got the impression that he probably knew more about this topic than she did at the moment. So yeah. It was a little intimidating.

"Yeah. I know that." She whispers.

"I'm surprised you didn't wear orange lingerie to our wedding night, but the white looks good on you too." Sasuke muses as he brushes his lips against her neck.

Oh that felt good. What were they talking about again? Naruko's mind was suddenly starting to get a bit hazy as she tilts her neck to the side and allows him to continue his necking.

"I th-ought about it, but I thought that this was more traditional." Naruko says as she sighs in pleasure.

What was its about the feeling of his lips against her skin that felt this good? Did all kisses feel this way or was it just his. That's when he lightly bites her and she lets out a quiet moan.

Nevermind. She could analyze stuff later. That felt good. The feeling of his teeth lightly sinking into her neck was somehow incredibly good. She knew that didn't make much sense, but the blonde didn't care about silly things like making sense anymore.

"Traditional isn't usually a word that I would use to describe you. In this case though, I like it." Sasuke murmurs against her neck as his hands slowly glide over her silk clad breasts.

White silk. He'd never really thought of white as a particularly sexy color before, but now it definitely was. Much like orange, the color was certainly growing on him.

Though that might have been because the silky fabric was covering a lovely pair of breasts more so than the actual color. Either way, he liked it. That and Naruko wasn't protesting. So maybe this was okay.

"Good. So how do you want to…you know?" She mews out as he nips down harder.

"However, you like. Just go with it. You trust your battle instincts, well the same principle applies here. God, you're beautiful." Sasuke whispers as he unclasps the back of the bra and slowly slides off the bottom of her lingerie.

Now, he could see what Itachi was going on about when he said there were few things more beautiful than the female form. He could see her shapely curves and sun kissed skin everywhere. Did Naurko sunbathe naked? She must have. Her tan extended everywhere, even over her ample bosom.

"Alright. Yeah. You're right." His wife says and before Sasuke knew what was happening, he was pushed onto his back.

Not that he was going to complain. The view was quite nice from down here. It was also a rather comfortable one, thanks to the rather luxurious bed that they were on. If Naruko wanted to top, that was fine with him.

"From shy sex kitten to vixen in under two seconds. That's impressive." Sasuke muses with a smirk as he caresses her breasts.

Soft, warm, and squishy. Those were nice. He decides to explore further and flicks his tongue against a rosy pink nipple.

He could only smirk when he hears Naruko moan. She was definitely sensitive there. Good to know. With that in mind, he takes one of her breasts into his mouth and sucks on it.

"Well you said to follow my instincts and my instincts say that I'm always going to beat you in any competition and that f-eels so good!" She gasps and moans.

His mouth was hot and wet against her skin. The blonde could feel her lower half hum with desire. She was getting wet and he'd barely touched her yet. That just wasn't fair!

There had to be a way to even the odds somehow. She pauses and slowly reaches for his boxers. Naruko might not be like Pervy Sage versed in sex, but she knew the basics. If there was one thing that she knew about men, it was that their kunais were extremely sensitive. So this SHOULD work!

"Good. It's supposed to." Sasuke says smugly, after releasing her from his mouth.

He wasn't so smug when Naruko took him into her hand though. He groans and bucks into her almost immediately. Naruko couldn't help, but smirk at that reaction.

Ha! So she had finally found his kryptonite. Apparently, he was just like every other man once you had his kunai in your hand. Though she was a little at a loss for how said kunai was actually going to fit though.

"Good. It's supposed to." She says mockingly and Sasuke silences her with a heated kiss.

She moans into hit and strokes faster. The fact that Sasuke was arching against her like he couldn't get enough of her touch was an encouraging sigh. She also liked it when he groaned or panted into their kiss.

Naruko was getting a little cocky. Hmm. Well he would see what he could do about that. He smirks as he slowly slides his hand down until he cups her womanhood with one hand and his other traces up and down her back and over her backside in a sensual caress.

"Nnhh!" Naruko cries out in pleasure and shock as she breaks the kiss.

She was really sensitive down there and already soaked with desire. He took that as a good sign and lightly rubs her with one hand while brushing his thumb against her clit.

The results were immediate and satisfying. Naruko moans loudly in what he could only describe as ecstasy she tumbled over the edge. Watching Naruko find her release was the most erotic thing that he had ever witnessed.

"Beautiful." He whispers.

It really was. The way her skin flushed with a rosy pink blush. The way her sapphire eyes clouded over with satisfaction and her back arched seductively while her golden tresses were draped everywhere like a waterfall made out of the Sun itself.

"That felt _amazing_." Naruko pants into his ear as her one hand continues stroking him and her other travels over the well sculpted planes of his chest.

Really, there was so much that she could play with and admire. She particularly liked the way his ruby red eyes were now watching her every move as if she was the center of his world. Though the abs were quite nice and his kunai was apparently more than ready for battle.

As she was exploring, Sasuke slides a singer finger inside her and she moans. She bucks against him wanting more. That felt even better than just the rubbing did.

"You know that this is probably going to hurt at first, right?" He warns her as Naruko leaves a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest.

"I know. I'm not that naïve though. It's okay though. I mean you're my willing love slave and everything. I can handle a little pain, knowing that." She tells him smugly as takes a deep breath and slowly slides onto him.

Sasuke was going to respond to that. He really was. Her love slave? The blonde had to be kidding. Uchihas weren't anyone's love slaves!

That all went out the window the second that he was inside her though. Hot, tight, and wet. There were really no words to articulate how _fucking_ good that felt.

"You can call me whatever you want, just as long as you don't tell me to stop." He growls up at her lustfully.

"That's better." Naruko says as she suddenly stops stroking him and winces in pain.

Yeah. That might not have been her best idea. Sasuke was big to put it mildly and she was completely full. She felt something tear and she knew that her "flower," was gone.

Thankfully, Sasuke seemed to sense her discomfort because he kisses her and caresses her. She could feel his warm, rough hands everywhere. That felt good. She imagined this was how a cat felt when it was being petted.

"Just relax. You don't have to move right away." He whispers between kisses.

"Sasuke, I'm a ninja. I think I can handle being with my husband." She retorts as she slowly rocks against him.

Sasuke groans in pleasure as he being slowly moving inside her. That felt even better. It felt even better when she moved and damn, she looked like a Goddess at the moment. His Goddess of a Vixen.

"Y-eah. You can definitely handle it." He moans as he pulls her down and kisses her hotly.

Naruko returns his kiss with equal passion as she begins to ride him faster. Sasuke was suddenly lost in a sea of sensations. Every touch made his skin feel like he was on fire in the most wonderfully wicked way. Every moan, pant, and scream made his desire burn even hotter. Her scent was driving him crazy. The way she looked as she rode him was driving him even further into madness. That combined with the taste of her kiss and he knew that he was a goner.

"Faster." She whispers between kisses as she rolls her hips encouragingly and bounces up and down the length of his arousal.

He didn't need to be told twice. Sasuke slammed into her with a reckless abandonment. At this point, he doubted that he could remember his own name. He definitely knew hers though.

"Sasuke!" She screams in carnal bliss.

Judging by the way that she was screaming and bouncing around, his wife felt the same way. Which was a damn good thing because he wasn't entirely sure how much longer he was going to last and he wanted them to fall off over that cliff together.

Naruko moans as she moves as fast as she could. It was never fast enough though. She needed more. She was so close. On one hand, she had never felt more full and on the other hand she was desperate for more.

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouts as he slams into her with another powerful thrust that sent them both closer to the edge.

It all felt so good, but she needed more. Naruko was so close. It just wasn't enough. The blonde had a gorgeous and powerful husband. She wanted to memorize everything about him.

The way his hands felt against her skin. The taste of his kiss. The sound of his laugh and most importantly, what he was like when he completely lost control. She already knew the answer to that question on the battlefield, but she wanted to know more. What was he like when he lost control here. In the bedroom.

"Sasuke, I want you to take me, like you fight me." She whispers as she leans down and kisses him heatedly.

The Jiinchuuriki could only hope that he understood what she was asking for. She didn't know any other way to express it. For now though, she settled for his kiss and the feeling of being joined together in the most intimate way possible.

"Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke asks, after breaking the kiss.

His hand was now sliding over her throat and over her breasts. Up and down. There was something both very erotic about the gesture and something very controlling. Naruko wasn't sure why, but that made her shiver anticipation. Her blood felt like it was on fire with desire as she looked down at his ruby red eyes that now match the flames of passion there were coursing through her very veins.

"I'm sure. I want you to make love to me, like you fight me. Don't hold anything back. I won't break." She promises.

That was apparently all that she needed to say because Sasuke slowly slides out of her and flips them. Her husband soon pushes her onto the bed and sits on his knees. Before she could ask what he was doing, Sasuke had swings her legs so that they were resting over his shoulders.

Naruko could feel herself blush at the new position. She felt completely exposed. That and Sasuke was looking down at her in the way that a starving dog might eye a steak.

"You sure that this is what you want?" He asks and Naruko smiles.

It was sweet, even now he was concerned about her. Concerned about going too far. He might be a bastard, but he was really a teddy bear underneath it all.

"I'm sure." She whispers and with that, Sasuke buries himself inside her.

The young woman could only scream in pleasure. He was so much deeper than before. Brushing up against that spot that had her seeing stars. Before she could process the new sensations, Sasuke had started slamming into her.

Without mercy. It was as if they were trading punches on the battlefield, but in a far more intimate way. Instead of pain, there was only pure, raw desire. Desire that made her scream so loudly that her throat started to become raw. Her throat that had Sasuke's one hand wrapped around it while his other ensured that her left leg wouldn't go anywhere.

"You feel so fucking good." He growls in pleasure, ruby red eyes smoldering with lust.

That was one way to put it. Naruko moans and writhes in pleasure as she feels her body bounce from the sheer force of his thrusts. It all felt so good though. It was like she was drowning in pleasure.

"So do you!" She screams again as thrusts inside her harder and faster.

Their two bodies were moving as one now. Naruko rocks her hips as swiftly as she could, trying to time it to match his thrusts. She wasn't sure that she succeeded, but it felt incredibly good either way to be completely consumed by pure lust.

"Sasuke!" She moans out his name as her release overtakes her, making her feel as though she was flying.

"Naruko!" He growls out in carnal passion as he spills his release into her.

A few moments later, Sasuke manages to compose himself enough to slide out of Naruko. That was probably a good thing. The blonde didn't think that she would have been able to move otherwise. She was just a bundle of sensations at this point. Deliriously perfect sensations.

 **End Honeymoon Lemon**

Sasuke smiles and pulls the blankets around them. To Naruko, it felt like a wonderfully sexy cocoon. She smiles and snuggles into him.

"I almost don't to go back. At least here, we know they aren't going to walk in on us." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Mmm yeah, but we have our own house. It'd be mean not to use it. I mean your father did go through a lot of trouble to get it for us. I know he can afford it, but your mother looked pretty mad at him." The blonde points out.

Sasuke nods in agreement as he glides his hand over the curve of her hip.

It didn't matter that the blanket was now on top of them. His hands were underneath hit. He could feel the seductive curve and the warmth of her skin underneath his hand. It was a nice feeling.

"Yeah. She'll get over it though. She loves him. It's just my mother is very protective of Itachi and I." The raven haired ninja tries to explain.

"That's alright. I get it. Well at least I think that I'm starting to anyway. I'll probably be the same way when we have children of our own." The sapphire eyed ninja says as she sighs in contentment and snuggles into him more.

Her fully satisfied body didn't register what words had just slipped out of her mouth. Kurama did though and the damn fox didn't have any issue letting her know it either! Damn it!

 _ **"I told you that you'd be expecting before the year was out."**_ He says smugly.

 **"Kurama! That's really gross! How long have you been watching us?!"** The blonde demands.

 _ **"Calm yourself. I have no interest in watching humans Mate. Sasuke's technique just weakened in the afterglow. I didn't see anything and nor do I want to. Though I am relieved that he finally mounted you. Now, I won't have to live with a cranky Vixen who is in Heat, anymore."**_ The Nine Tails replies.

Damn it. Why couldn't Kurama just stay quiet? One minute, she was enjoying the afterglow and the next, he had to open his big, fat mouth!

"Naruko, are you alright?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just Kurama being a jerk again. Don't worry. He didn't see anything." She says with a sigh.

Sasuke shakes his head and goes into her mind. He sends Kurama off again. This was getting a bit annoying. At this rate, he was going to have to kick some furry chakra tail.

"Don't worry about it, but did you mean it though? Do you really want to have kids with me?" He asks.

Uh oh. On second thought, she should have kept Kurama around as a distraction. She wasn't really sure they were ready to have the Kid Talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For anyone interested, I went back and altered the Honeymoon Scene. It is now significantly longer and changes start about halfway through. These changes don't significantly alter the plot. So if you don't go back to reread that part, you won't be lost. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold italics.**

Chapter 12

By the time their Honeymoon was finished, Sasuke was rather confident that they had made love in every single spot in their Suite. Not to mention, they had also made good use of the hot springs on more than one occasion.

To say the least, they were _extremely_ physically compatible. If nothing else, the Uchiha now felt confident that his wife was more than satisfied with his performance in that particular area. Which was good because he felt like he could sleep for a week straight now.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm going to sleep in your lap, like I did last time." His wife informs him as stretches out in the carriage seat and proceeds to use his lap as a bed and pillow at the same time.

He had been thoroughly enraptured by his blonde vixen. So enraptured that he had poured every ounce of energy he had into getting to her much more intimately than he ever had before. Now, he was one tired Uchiha.

A tired Uchiha with a beautiful woman who wanted to sleep in his lap. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. Sasuke hadn't minded when she did so last time, but he hadn't been half asleep on their way to their Honeymoon.

"You're going to be the death of me." He says with a sigh as he looks down at her with tired eyes.

"Mmm. I hope not. I kinda like not sleeping alone, anymore." She says with a cute yawn.

How was he supposed to tell her no, when she was yawning like that? All adorable and everything. Oh for Godsakes, he had just used the word adorable. There went all of his masculine pride.

"Me too. I guess I'll suck it up. I'll try to sleep while I am sitting up and if not, well I can always sleep when we get home." The raven haired man replies with a yawn of his own.

"Thanks, bastard." The blue eyed beauty tells him as she closes her eyes and proceeds to fall fast asleep in her lover's arms.

 _She's definitely going to be the death of me,_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he runs his fingers through her golden tresses. Part of him didn't care though. What a way to go.

On the other hand, he really did need some sleep. Oh well. He'd just have to try to sleep sitting up, he supposed. It would certainly be a new sleeping position for him, but maybe Sasuke could make do.

"After all, Uchihas can do anything." He mutters to himself and with that, he closes his own eyes.

The carriage was rocking back and forth gently as it continued to lead them home. There was something very soothing about the slight rocky motion. That and he was completely exhausted. Maybe, that's why he actually managed to fall asleep while sitting up.

Neither of them would have rested as easily, if they knew what was going on in the Sound. Orochimaru smiles as he looks at he various clones. He was up to five of them now that were fully operational and others would follow in short order.

"Tell me everything." He orders Kabuto.

The Sannin didn't feel that it was necessary to elaborate about what he meant. To him, it was the most obvious thing in the world. He wanted to know all about the clones.

"As I said before, they have zero self-awareness. Though they possess all of Sasuke's fighting abilities and are programmed to follow your orders to the letter." The medic says.

Orochimaru feels himself smirk. That sounded perfect. Soon enough, he would take over the Leaf and now he had practically an army worth of Vessels that he could use.

He had essentially achieved immortality as long as more Clones could be produced in time for his body transfers. That shouldn't be a problem now though.

"Excellent. Do we know when Naruko and Sasuke will be arriving back in the Leaf?" He inquires.

In order to make a true clone, a genetic sample was needed. Thankfully, Orochimaru no longer needed a genetic sample from the original Sasuke anymore. A sample from any of the clones should do. That would make things, much easier.

"They should be returning shortly." The silver haired man informs him and Orochimaru nods in approval.

Excellent. The sooner the happy couple was back, the sooner they could truly begin. The true test of the clones would be whether or not, they could fool Naruko.

Sasuke's wife would know him almost better than anyone. If the clones could convince her that they were the real Sasuke, then it would be a simple matter to fool everyone else.

"It's all going according to plan then. Thank you, Kabuto. Without your hard work, it's unlikely that any of this would have been possible." He praises his most loyal servant.

"As always, it is my pleasure. I live to serve you, Lord Orochimaru. You truly saved my life. You rescued me from a life of obscurity and gave me a greater purpose. This is truly the least that I can do." The bespectacled man replies.

Sasuke was now the son-in-law to the Hokage. That meant that he was in a position of influence. He could easily enter into Minato's Office and take whatever they liked.

Like important documents. Important documents such as information about the Leaf's economy, evacuation sites, the personal files of all the ninjas, and a treasure trove of other useful information. Everything was falling into place perfectly and Orochimaru couldn't be happier.

"I'm glad to hear that. It is so hard to find loyal friends these days." Orochimaru says.

Now, they just had to see if the clone could fool Naruko. If it could, then they would be one step closer to taking over the Leaf Village. This was going to work.

It had to. The Leaf would be forced to recognize that he was right all along. Knowledge was the ultimate power. If one had to resort to less than sanitary means to gain it, that meant nothing. The ends justified the means.

"I understand completely." Kabuto assures him.

"Very well. It's time to send out the first clone. Have him mask his presence until he's certain that Sasuke and Naruko have arrived back in the village." He says.

Kabuto nods as he heads off. Orochimaru smirks in response. He knew that the other man would do exactly as he was instructed to do.

The Sannin glances into one of the tanks with the clones in it. It was so real. He doubted even the man's own mother would be able to tell the difference.

"And unlike shadow clones, these ones won't dissipate on impact. They are just as durable as the original." He says with a smirk.

Of course, he had those minions who brought the sample killed. In the unlikely event that they were able to put two and two together, Orochimaru didn't want them to warn the Leaf. After all, there could be good money in defecting and he simply wasn't going to allow anyone to betray him.

"I wonder how many of these we can produce?" He ponders out loud.

The potential was almost unlimited. An Army of Sharingan Warriors sounded positively divine for his plans. For what good was immortality, without a kingdom to rule?

Well perhaps Kingdom was stretching it a bit. The Leaf was only one village, but Orochimaru wouldn't stop there. He had plans to expand. Eventually, he would take over the Five Nations. From there, it wouldn't take very long to take over the rest of the world.

"The Five Nations are the great center of power. Once they fall, the rest will all fall into place easily." He whispers to himself as he looks at the Moon.

The Moon was beautiful and unlike the Sun, it was always changing. That was the beauty of it really. It could evolve. Much like the Moon, Orochimaru planned on evolving as well and he would make sure that the rest of the world would follow suit.

The next day, Naruko and Sasuke arrive back in the Leaf. Naruko woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed as soon as driver called out to them that they had arrived. Sasuke not so much.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" The blonde asks in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a kink in my neck from falling asleep that way." Sasuke says as he wakes up and stretches, once they were out of the carriage.

This was going to be highly annoying. He really needed to get this kink out of his neck. Ah! Ah! Damn it!

"Ouch. That looks painful. Here, let me see it." Naruko says, after paying the driver.

The driver thanks her and quickly heads off as the young woman begins her newest task. Dealing with her husband's stiff neck. She supposed in a way that it was only fitting that she should be the one to do it. It was kinda her fault that he was in pain in the first place.

"Yes, you should see it. It's all your fault." He grumbles.

"Don't be so grumpy. I'll take good care of you when we get home. I can be your sexy nurse if you like." She informs him as she begins kneading his neck.

She smirks when she hears Sasuke groan in pleasure. She was now intimately familiar with that sound. After the Uchiha man made that sound, he was putty in her hands.

It was nice to know these things about him. They were a real married couple now. Though she was still a little anxious about the fact that they might never have chosen each other, if their marriage hadn't been arranged.

 _ **"I fail to see why that concerns you? You're Mated now. Why do the circumstances of how you got that way, matter?"**_ Kurama asks.

 **"Yeah. Maybe, you're right. I mean it's pretty obvious that he wants me around. He's definitely attracted to me. Sasuke cares about me. Maybe, it doesn't really matter how we got together."** She says, sounding slightly less than convinced.

She couldn't help, but blush as she remembers how much Sasuke had proven he definitely wanted her around. They were really going to need to clean that Honeymoon Suite from top to bottom.

Sasuke had been rather _**thorough**_ in his attentions. Naruko had to give him that much. Maybe, it was an Uchiha thing. That or it was just a Sasuke thing. The blonde wasn't entirely sure.

"Mmm you alright? You stopped?" Sasuke says.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess you just wore me out a little bit too." Naruko teases him with a smile.

Yeah. He had definitely done that. Thank God, that she had always been energetic. The blonde definitely didn't want to miss any of the attention that Sasuke had been more than willing to lavish on her. Over and over again.

Really, his stamina was impressive. That was certainly saying something because he was a ninja. Ninjas were supposed to have great stamina, but the Uchiha took it to a completely different level.

"It's about time. I never thought that I'd actually see you get tired. That helps a bit for now. We should probably go and see our families. If we don't go and find them, they'll find us." Sasuke warns her.

Naruko nods in agreement. The Namikazes-Uzumakis and Uchihas were certainly close knit families. If they didn't hurry, their families would track them down and that would just get embarrassing.

"You're right. So do you wanna check on my family first or yours first?" Naruko asks.

"Let's go with mine first. You know how energetic your mother is. You certainly take after her in personality." Sasuke observes.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Naruko demands, suddenly feeling the need to defend her mother from potential accusations!

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Naruko was Naruko. It looked like even if she was exhausted, she would still find the energy to fight with him about something as silly as an innocent comment.

"Just that you're both very boisterous. Very energetic. Passionate. It's not a bad thing. It's just who you are." He says as he offers her his hand and the two Flicker off together.

Back in the Uchiha Estate, the two families were sitting down to have a meal together. Apparently, the women (and Shisui) had spent most of the day cooking because they were all under the impression that Naruko and Sasuke would be back sometime today.

"What happens, if they don't show up until tomorrow?" Minato asks in amusement.

"Well we'll eat what we can and store the rest for later. We can always heat it up." Mikoto points out.

Minato nods. It was probably best to agree with her. The women were rather insistent about this homecoming party. They were so insistent, that it was starting to become a little frightening.

"Sounds good." Fugaku says as he reaches for some more wine.

"Here you go, my love. Apple juice for you. I know that you can't have wine. Not in your condition." Itachi tells Izumi as he kisses her cheek.

"Thanks." Izumi replies as she takes the drink and sips it.

Minato chuckles. The woman looked a little put out by the fact that she couldn't drink with them, but at least she was being sensible. He had had a Devil of a time with Kushina when she was expecting.

"So Itachi, how long do you think that it will be before you're an uncle?" Shisui inquires good-naturedly.

"I don't know. He is my foolish brother. It could take him some time to fully understand what it means to be a husband. He means well. It's just that he's well foolish." Itachi answers.

"I resent that. I'm not foolish." Sasuke grumbles as he Flickers into the living room with his wife in tow.

Naruko giggles. It was always funny to see Sasuke and Itachi bicker. Most of the time, they were such proud and stoic men. Well at least outside their Clan.

In private, Sasuke was anything but stoic. Considering that Izumi was expecting, Itachi must have been the same way. Speaking of that, oh no. Shisui had brought up the Kid Talk again!

"Yes, you are incredibly foolish. There is no use denying that fact. It is just something that is the truth. You can no more deny that than the Sun will rise and set every day." Itachi says as he walks over to Sasuke and pokes his forehead.

 **"I still really don't get the forehead thing."** Naruko mutters to Kyuubi.

 _ **"I don't either. It's an Uchiha thing. Be happy that's the oddest thing about your Mate's family. Speaking of family, you are going to have to address Shisui's question at some point and you cannot continue to dodge Sasuke's question forever."**_ The Nine Tails warns her.

Naruko mentally winces. That was right. Shisui had asked Itachi how soon the other man expected to be an uncle and Sasuke had asked her about children. To be fair, she had opened her big, fat mouth first. Still she now stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She cared about Sasuke and he was a fantastic lover. If he was even a tenth as attentive to their child (or children) as he was with her, he'd make the world's greatest dad, but she was still unsure.

 **"I know, but I don't know how to answer it."** She replies truthfully.

Maybe, Kurama was right. Maybe, it really didn't matter how they got together. Still the question lingered in the back of her mind, what if their marriage hadn't been arranged?

They probably would have never gotten together. Sasuke might already be married to someone else. Someone else could have been in that carriage with him. Someone else could have been on that glorious Honeymoon with him and it wouldn't have bugged her because she never would have known what she was missing out on.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls at him.

"Itachi, don't embarrass your brother in front of his wife." Fugaku scolds him lightly and Sasuke smirks smugly in response.

His wife. She was his wife. Of course, she was jealous of the thought of another woman in her place, but what bothered her is that it wouldn't have bugged her only a few months ago.

Sasuke had just been the boy that she fought with in the Academy. Sure, she had wanted to taken him down a peg (or a hundred), but that was just a childish impulse. One that she would have outgrown…eventually.

"Alright. Alright. That was in poor form. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi says.

"That's better. It warms my heart to see you boys getting along." Aiya says as she brings in a pie.

Naruko wouldn't have even batted an eyelash, once his engagement was announced to this hypothetical woman. She might have made a few jokes about it, but it wouldn't have made her feel this way. Like she wanted to Rasengan some woman who didn't even exist!

"It's fine. I know you were just being annoying. Like you usually are." Sasuke retorts with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto chastises him.

That smirk that made her get butterfly in her stomach now. It had never done that before. Then again, they had been young. So that was only natural.

"Yes, mother. I know. I know. I'm sorry as well, Itachi. I accept your apology." He mutters.

She could easily be in Mikoto's position one day. It could be her trying to reign in their sons (or their daughters). Naruko bites her lower lip as she considers what that would be like.

Their children would be adorable. With Sasuke's good looks and her own, where could they possibly go wrong? She just really hoped that they weren't as stuck up as he had been as a kid or as mischievous as she had been. If that was the case, they would both have their hands full.

"That's better." Mikoto says approvingly.

She should probably ask Mikoto for tips. Odds are that she was going to eventually have Sasuke's kids. They were intimate with more frequency that was probably healthy, but she just couldn't say no.

It felt too good to say no. Sooner or later, they'd get caught up in the moment and forget the Jutsu. Wait. The Jutsu!

"I think I'll have some of the apple juice. I never really liked wine that much." Naruko says.

They hadn't used the Jutsu. For all she knew, she could be pregnant right now. It was probably better safe than sorry.

While she wasn't necessarily looking to become a mother this soon, Naruko wouldn't do anything to harm her child. Well their child. So for now, she'd just have the apple juice. At least until she knew for sure.

"Alright. Here you are." Izumi says as she hands the blonde something to drink with a knowing smile.

Damn it. Naruko could only hope that Izumi wouldn't say anything. The last thing that she wanted to do was to get anyone's hopes up. That would just be cruel.

"Thanks." She says as she sips it.

 _ **"That wasn't very subtle, brat. Now, your Mate is going to realizes that it's a possibility and is likely going to ask you about it as soon as the two of you leave."**_ Kurama warns her.

Naruko gulps and gulps even more when she sees her mother looking at her. Uh oh. Maybe, Kushina had already put two and two together. In that case, she was completely doomed.

There was no way, that they weren't going to say something. Hopefully, they'd at least talk to her before they drug Sasuke into it. They really needed to talk and figure this all out. She just didn't have any idea what she was going to say to him.

"I'm so glad to see you home, safe and sound. I know that I shouldn't have worried, but I couldn't help it. That's just what mothers do." Kushina says and Mikoto nods in agreement.

 **"Oh that was subtle."** Naruko grumbles to Kurama.

Occasionally, there were perks to having another living being inside your head. One of them was that you could rant. Naruko frequently took advantage of this benefit.

 _ **"She just wants to be a grandmother. I imagine that Sasuke's mother will be just as eager to hear the good news. That's not to mention that Sasuke has living grandparents. Grandparents who likely want to be great grandparents. Those are the ones that you really have to watch out for."**_ The Nine Tails warns her.

Great. Now she had to worry about Sasuke's grandparents. Aiya and Kenji seemed like nice people though. Maybe, it would be okay.

"Thanks for this. We really appreciate it. It was a long journey though and I'm not going to lie, sleeping in the carriage wasn't comfortable. So I think it might be best, if we just headed home early." Sasuke says.

Naruko had never wanted to kiss Sasuke more than at that moment. That was saying something because he was as damn good kisser and she really wanted to kiss him on a regular basis. Wait. What was she talking about?

Oh right. Going home. Going home with Sasuke. Damn it. That meant that he would likely want to discuss her choice of beverage. Forget the kissing. Now, she wanted to hide from him.

"Of course. Goodnight." Minato says and there was a chorus of such farewells, before Naruko and Sasuke were finally allowed to leave.

It didn't take them long to Flicker back to their home. That normally would have been a good thing, but not in this circumstance. Naruko knew what was coming and it likely wasn't going to be pretty.

"So do you really not like wine or was there another reason that you wanted the juice?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke, it's way too early to ask about stuff like that." Naruko says nervously.

"We didn't use the Jutsu. It might not be. You never did answer my question. Naruko, you're my wife. We should be able to talk about things like this." He tells her as he caresses her cheek.

Well that was true.. They should. Alright. Maybe, it was time to lay all her cards out on the table. It seemed like the least she could do. She had said, "I do," after all.

"You're right. I'm just not really sure where to begin." She mumbles.

"Wherever you like." Sasuke says encouragingly.


	13. Chapter 13

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. **Oh and for those of you interested, please check out my profile for an important update and to vote no my poll.**

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold italics.**

Chapter 13

Kabuto smirks as he heads into the Leaf Village. He had used a Transformation Jutsu to look like a Leaf Ninja. In this case, a Chunin by the name of Iruka. The man taught at the Academy, according to the information that they had on him.

He was a competent ninja, but not one that most would feel threatened by. For the most part, he was easygoing. Though sometimes he did lose his temper with the particularly boisterous students like Naruko.

"In other words, he's the perfect choice to blend in." Kabuto whispers.

The silver haired man had another reason for choosing this ninja in particular though. Iruka had taught Naruko and was still close to her. She wouldn't be suspicious, if he happened to be close to her husband.

Speaking of Sasuke, Kabuto follows the clone. He had really outdone himself when it came to creating the clones. The medical ninja doubted that Sasuke's own mother would be able to tell the difference between the clone and the original. They were completely identical in appearance.

"That only leaves one issue. Personality." The "Chunin" mutters to himself.

Kabuto was using a Curse Mark to control the clones. This one was specifically designed for them though. He would simply say a command and the clone would have to carry it out or they would be in a lot of pain.

The creature didn't have a soul, but it would be impacted by pain. That would force a response. Which meant that Kabuto had the perfect way to control it.

"Sasuke, find your wife and counterpart." He instructs.

True to form, the clone takes off. He doubted that the clone was a Sensory Type, but it was likely that it could recognize its "own" chakra. Finding the real Sasuke shouldn't prove to be too difficult.

Kabuto follows after the clone until they come upon a house. That was strange. This house wasn't in the Uchiha District, but the clone seemed to believe that the real Sasuke was here. How interesting.

"I don't really know where to begin." Naruko whispers.

"Wherever you like." Sasuke says encouragingly as he holds out his hand to her and they head inside their home.

Damn it. Hmm. Well there was no way that they were going to be able accomplish much while they were inside that home. The odds of Sasuke running into his clone were far too great.

They couldn't risk it. For now, the safer option was to observe. After all, they had time. They still needed those document anyway and if they couldn't fool Naruko, there really wasn't much of a point in attempting to get them.

"If we can fool his wife, it'll be easy to fool his father-in-law." Kabuto reasons.

He almost felt mildly guilty. They were newlyweds and had just gotten back from their Honeymoon. The two ninjas had absolutely no idea what was about to happen to their home.

Not that that would stop him, of course. He was completely loyal to Lord Orochimaru and in the long run, the Leaf would be better off with him in charge. Actually, the entire world would be.

"What do we do now?" The clone whispers.

"Make sure not to be seen for now." Kabuto replies as he watches the house.

The world needed a leader. Someone who could handle the intellectual demands of such a task. Right now, it was divided up into too many nations and smaller autonomous and semi-autonomous regions as well.

These nations and regions tended to fight with each other. Orochimaru would eventually put an end to that. He was sure. After all, who would stand against an immortal ruler?

"Very well." The clone replies and Kabuto nods approvingly.

Almost everything was going according to plan. He just needed to find a way to get Naruko alone with the clone. Then they would know, if this was actually going to work or not.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha Estate, the Namikaze-Uzumaki and Uchihas were cleaning up after dinner. Naturally, they were also engaging in a little family gossip. After all, they were only human.

"I think she's pregnant." Izumi states bluntly.

"It's a bit early to tell if that's indeed the case. Though they did just get back from their Honeymoon. It's certainly possible." Itachi says, after his wife weighed in on the matter.

Minato pauses as he considers that possibility. He had agreed to the match to help ease the tensions between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of the village. Naruko had agreed, but she was still his baby.

It didn't matter how old, she was. That was just how it was. It was hard for him to imagine his baby having well her own baby.

"I'm sure that if she is, the child will be absolutely adorable. I wonder if it will have her eyes." Mikoto ponders as she washes some dishes.

"Well I'm not sure if having blue eyes would mean that the boy or girl wouldn't be able to manifest the Sharingan though." Fugaku replies thoughtfully as he dries some of the silverware.

Was Naruko really ready to be a mother? It was one thing to be a wife, but being a mother was an even bigger step.

That and her relationship with Sasuke was still relatively new. Had they built a solid enough foundation to bring a child into this world? They were still barely more than children themselves.

"I don't think the eye color really matters. Oh Minato, isn't this exciting?! Our first grandchild might be on the way." Kushina calls out to him.

He smiles at his wife and nods his head dutifully. Of course, he would love to have a grandchild. He just hoped that Sasuke and Naruko were ready for such a big step. Unfortunately, he wasn't entirely certain that they were.

It would be a big step for anyone, but they had a rather unique relationship. They had gotten married out of love for their village and families. They hadn't gotten married because they loved each other. Though Minato certainly hoped that love would blossom between the two of them.

"Yes, My Love. It's very exciting." He says as he reaches out and caresses her cheek.

He could only hope that one day, Naruko would have this. That she would love her husband as completely as he loved Kushina and Sasuke would respond in kind. They seemed to be getting along well enough for the moment though.

That was a good sign. Perhaps, this would all work out after all. Maybe, he was just over thinking things.

"Thanks for coming over. It's good to spend time with each other. We are all family now." Fugaku comments.

The Uchiha Patriarch was trying his best to socialize with his son's in-laws. Minato knew why. He wanted to make things as easy on Sasuke as possible and help his Clan reintegrate itself into the village.

"Anytime. It's certainly not a hardship. Your wife is a wonderful cook." He replies.

That was most certainly true. Mikoto Uchiha knew her way around a kitchen. No one could deny that. Well at least no one who could actually taste things.

"Well they seem to be getting on well enough." Shisui chimes in cheerfully and Minato smiles.

Shisui was such a cheerful lad. He almost always had a smile on his face and he had a wonderful gift for making everyone feel at ease. If only, the rest of the village possessed this gift, things would proceed in a far smoother fashion.

"Yes, I'm quite happy for them. They look so cute together." Aiya adds.

"Yes, they remind me of us. Well when we were younger. Naruko is more like me and Sasuke is more like you though." Kenji observes.

Minato couldn't help, but chuckle at this. Everyone knew that Kenji was the more laidback between the two of them. Kenji was a flirtatious man, who deeply loved his family. Aiya was a refined woman, who deeply loved her family and often had to keep her mischievous husband in line.

Oh he was faithful to her. It was just that Kenji certainly did enjoy a good naughty joke and tended find great entertainment in little pranks. He wasn't anywhere near as flamboyant of a prankster as Naruko, but by Uchiha Standards he was quite playful.

"I suppose that's an accurate observation. Well we're rather fortunate. We're going to live long enough to see our grandchildren." She says with a smile as she rests her hand on Izumi's belly.

Izumi smiles and blushes slightly. It was obvious that the woman was rather happy about her impending motherhood. She and Itachi were the picture of martial bliss.

As far as he could tell though, most Uchihas seemed to have happy marriages. Arranged marriages were more the exception than the rule and when they were arranged, they tended to work out. The Uchiha Clan knew its members well.

"Yes, everyone should be so fortunate. It's a beautiful thing to live long enough to see one's great grandchildren." He says with a smile.

Minato decides to push his concerns to the side of the moment. There wasn't very much that he could do about the situation. For now, he'd just enjoy getting to know the new members of his family better.

Elsewhere Naruko and Sasuke was now sitting on their couch and Naruko glances at her husband warily. She didn't think that he would actually yell at her or do something crazy, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. The blonde just felt so horribly tongue-tied.

"I'm not pregnant. Well at least I don't think that I am. I could be. We didn't really use the Jutsu and we were _together_ a lot. I just don't know, if I am or not." She blurts out.

 _ **"That was very smooth, brat. Very smooth."**_ Kurama comments.

 **"Quiet! This is between me and him! So be quite, unless you can tell. Wait. Can you? Can you tell, if I'm pregnant because that would make things so much easier?"** She half pleads with the Nine Tails.

She bites her lower lip as she waits for an answer. Naruko knew that this probably wouldn't end well. She really didn't want to hurt Sasuke's feelings or get his hopes up.

Wait. Did he want to have kids this early? He had mentioned it before briefly, but it had been in a rather casual way. Was Sasuke ready to be a father?

"Naruko, relax. It's okay, if you are. If I really didn't want a family, I would have been smart enough to ask you to use the Jutsu or take precautions. Don't worry about it. It's early. If you are though, you don't need to panic." He tells her as he kisses her forehead.

Naruko lets out a sigh of relief. Well Sasuke seemed okay with it. Maybe, it would be okay.

He was right. If her husband really didn't want children, Sasuke was smart enough to take the proper precautions. That must have meant that he wanted them. He might not be actively trying to get her pregnant, but he was fine with the concept of fatherhood in general.

 _ **"There. See? You were worried over nothing. He's your Mate. I don't know, why you thought that he wouldn't want to den with you. To answer your question though, I can't tell this early. The baby wouldn't be giving off a chakra signature this early."**_ Kurama informs her.

 **"Good to know and yeah, maybe I did overreact. A bit. Still it's a pretty big deal. I mean becoming as mother is a big step."** She says and she could swear that Kurama was rolling his eyes at her in response.

 _ **"I'll never understand humans. They make the most simple things, ridiculously complicated. Having children is one of the most natural things in the world."**_ The Nine Tails says before he yawns and curls up for some sleep.

Naruko feels herself twitch. That damn fox just didn't understand what it was like for humans and how dare he do that?! How dare he go to sleep, after their very important conversation?! The nerve of that furball! That was just so rude!

"Naruko, you alright?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just Kurama being well Kurama." She says with a sigh as she snuggles into her husband.

She was starting to get used to that word now. After their Honeymoon, it was kinda hard not to. Sasuke was definitely very attentive. Well when the bastard wanted to be, anyway.

"You want me to dispel him for awhile? I don't want you to get upset, if you might be pregnant. That's potentially bad for the baby." He says.

That was sweet. He was worried about their child. A child that she wasn't even really sure existed yet, but Naruko digress.

It was the principle of the thing. Sasuke was worried about their family. It didn't really matter that said family wasn't all there yet. (Well it might be, but still).

"Nah. It's okay. I'm used to it." She says as she burrows against his chest and Sasuke smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

"Guess you're in a more cuddly mood now. Wanna go to our room?" He asks slyly.

"Yeah, but as much fun as that is…um maybe just cuddling for tonight.. It's kinda a miracle that I can walk at all." She mumbles with a blush.

Sasuke nods and scoops her up. That was a shame, but it wasn't like he was a complete animal. He could wait another night or two. It wouldn't kill him. That and cold showers could work wonders, if absolutely necessary.

"I'm really liking the whole walking being optional thing though." She says with a laugh as she lets him carry her off.

"Mhm. I thought you might." Sasuke says as he carries her up the stairs and to their bedroom.

It didn't take him long to lay his wife gently on the bed and to join her. To say that it had been a long day was an understatement. To be honest, he was just glad to have a chance to have an actual pillow under his neck or maybe, he would just use Naruko's _pillows_ instead.

Yeah. That sounded good. He was going to do that. He smiles and lays his head on her chest.

"You are such a perverted bastard. You can't even sleep without it being well you know." She mumbles and Sasuke smirks when he sees her blush.

It did amaze him that after everything they had done together, she could still be this shy sometimes. Oh well. That was just part of who she was, he supposed. He wasn't going to complain.

"You like it. Night, Vixen." He says with a yawn as he closes his eyes.

"Maybe, a little. Night, Bastard." She grumbles as she turns off the lights.

It didn't take long for them to drift off into a peaceful sleep. A sleep that they wouldn't have enjoyed, if they knew what was lurking right outside their own doors. They were far too occupied with each other to notice such things though.

The next day, the couple wake up and have breakfast. Naruko didn't have much luck making it. Thankfully, Sasuke stepped in and whipped up some pancakes rather quickly.

"So I'm heading back to the station in a bit. You going to be okay?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I don't have any missions or anything." Naruko says.

"It should probably stay that way until we find out for sure, if you're pregnant or not. Just to be on the safe side." Sasuke says warily.

He knew that he was pushing his luck here. Naruko was a very dedicated ninja. She was hoping to take over for her father and become Hokage one day and that meant, proving herself on missions.

His Vixen didn't want anything to think that she just got the position because she was Minato's daughter. Sasuke could understand that concern, but Naruko had more than proven herself ten times over as far as he was concerned. He didn't think that she had to push herself this hard.

"What?! You want me to stay home until we figure out, if I'm pregnant or not?! Does that mean every time we're together, I'm going to have to take time off from missions until we know?!" She demands.

 _ **"Oh calm down. It's a reasonable request and do you really want to be out fighting when you might be carrying your child inside you? Surely, you can see why that's a risk. I can't believe it, but an Uchiha is being sensible. Hell must have frozen over."**_ Kurama mutters to her.

 **"I guess you're right. It's too risky, but that doesn't mean that I just want to become a housewife for the rest of my life. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but you know?"** The blonde replies.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and kisses her cheek. He still didn't know how it was possible for one person to have that much energy. Honestly, it still amazed him.

He did know one thing though. He was going to have to calm her down. Sasuke couldn't let her carry on like this, especially when she might be pregnant. That just wasn't' good for her or the baby. (If there was a baby).

"No. We need to decide, if we want to have a child this early on. Until you're ready, we can always use the Jutsu. It won't take that long to tell if you're pregnant. Just consider this a vacation." Sasuke informs her.

Naruko could only grumble in response as they sat down to eat breakfast. The Uchiha shakes his head more and snorts in amusement. She was cute when she sulked.

He wouldn't tell her that though. Sasuke knew what would happen, if he did. His wife would go bonkers. The woman was very animated to put it mildly.

"Alright, I guess." She mutters as she eats.

A short while later, Sasuke kisses her and then heads off to join the rest of the police. Naruko sighs and crosses her arms. Damn it. Now, she was going to be alone until he got back.

"Maybe, I'll visit my parents or his parents." She says with a sigh.

On second thought, visiting his parents might be a bad idea. They probably already thought that she should be picking out baby names. Visiting her father in his office, seemed like the smarter move.

She nods, deciding that was the best course of action and sets off. Naruko might as well talk to her dad about stuff. There was a chance that he was going to become a grandfather, after all. He did have a right to know that.

As she was heading off towards Minato's Office, she notices something strange. Sasuke was still standing outside their house. That was really weird.

"Oh hey, did you forget something?" Naruko asks in confusion.

Kabuto smirks from behind one of the trees. Perfect. The clone had established contact. Now, it was time to see what it could do.

Would it be able to fool her? He didn't know. Kabuto hoped that it would though. He had put a lot of time and effort into making his clone army. It would almost be a crime for it to all be for nothing.

"Yeah. I forgot a scroll that your father wanted me to bring him." "Sasuke" lies with ease.

Well it wasn't actually a lie. It wasn't like the clone had any knowledge about what a lie was. He was just following orders, but Kabuto digressed.

"Oh. Alright. I was just going to head that way, actually. I figured that I should talk to my dad about last night. My mom is probably harping on him pretty badly." The blonde woman says.

Hmm. That was interesting. What had happened last night? It sounded like Kabuto had missed something about a family get together.

Maybe, he should look into that. That would certainly make the clone seem more convincing. Oh well. He'd just have to read between the lines for now and let the clone do likewise.

"Yeah. Probably. Your mom can be pretty intense sometimes." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Whatever, bastard. I just hope your mother hasn't already started picking out the names of our children and grandchildren. I know how you Uchihas are about that sort of thing." She grumbles.

"You're an Uchiha now too though." The clone retorts smugly.

It was all that Kabuto could do, not to burst into a happy dance. The clone sounded so lifelike. It had even managed to copy Sasuke's mannerism with his guidance.

He was doing so well that Kabuto was now confident that even Sasuke's wife would be fooled. This would be perfect. Lord Orochimaru was going to be so happy, when he found out!

"Well yeah, but you know what I meant! I mean Uchihas by birth!" Naruko grumbles.

They were cute together. It was a pity that their relationship was going to seal the fate of their village. Kabuto once again consoled himself with the knowledge that in the long run, he was doing them a favor.

They were both doing them a favor. Him and Lord Orochimaru. The Leaf would surely flourish under his Master's leadership and eventually, so would the entire world.

"Yeah. I know. So I'll be right back. Can you wait while I grab it?" Sasuke asks innocently.

"Yeah. I'll wait." Naruko says as Sasuke darts into the house.

Hmm. Damn it. He was going to have to have the clone pick up a scroll. A scroll that Minato would find believable that he asked for, but it just slipped his mind.

This wasn't good. The clone was going to have to rely to him what he found and Kabuto would have to make a judgment call. Though there was some good news. Naruko so far didn't seem suspicious.

"Grab the one about the Fire Jutsus." Kabuto orders the clone.

The clone nods and grabs it. Well there was at least one good thing about the clone. He followed orders. That made him a better ninja than about fifty percent of the fools at the Sound Village.

Of course, most of them would just end up being fodder. Every ninja village in Kabuto's mind needed some disposables. People that you were wiling to sacrifice on the battlefield, if it came down to it. Pawns.

"Alright. I got it. Ready?" Sasuke says, after retrieving the scroll and heading back outside to Naruko.

"Yep! Ready!" The Leaf Ninja replies cheerfully as the two of them head off together.

Kabuto notices with no small amount of smugness that the clone had wrapped his arm around Naruko's waist. Good. The more that he acted like a real husband, the more believable that this would be.

"And now, the real fun begins." He whispers to himself as he watches the "happy couple" walk off together.


	14. Chapter 14

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this one took so long to update. I was experiencing a severe case of writer's block for this one and got caught up on my other stories. **I've also changed my screen name to SilverKitsune2017. I'm the same person as before though.** Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 14

The next day, Naruko was snuggling up to Sasuke. This of course was one of her favorite past times. It was even better than ramen, but one thing was bugging her.

Sasuke had never told her what was in the scroll. "So what was in it?" She looks at him curiously.

It must have been important. She couldn't imagine Sasuke remembering to give Minato a scroll so soon after their Honeymoon, if it wasn't. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but it definitely bugged the vixen!

"Mmm what do you mean?" Her husband glances over at her with a confused expression in his own eyes.

Beautiful. Beautiful obsidian orbs. Well unless, he was in the middle of battle or in the heat of passion with her. Then they would turn ruby red. She liked that though! They were even prettier then!

Of course, her husband would probably go bonkers. He'd completely lose it, if Naruko call his Sharingan _pretty_. He'd probably consider it some insult to his masculinity or whatever. Not that that would stop her though!

She frowns. "I mean the scroll." Maybe, he was still half asleep or something.

"Naruko, what are you talking about?" Her husband's blank stare let her know that something strange was going on.

 _ **"I thought I smelled something off yesterday."**_ Apparently, even Kyuubi knew something was up. _**"His scent was different somehow. I don't think that was him who got the scroll."**_ Naruko nods in agreement.

She was beginning to suspect that as well. Something really weird was going on and she was going to find out what. Believe it! Future Hokages never gave up!

 **"Do you think Sasuke knows?"** She hoped not. Naruko knew that Sasuke loved her, but honestly something really fishy was going on. What if someone was controlling him?

Kurama pauses. _**"I don't think so. It would be best to distract him until we figure out what is going on. He might not be fully in control of himself."**_ Naruko nods in agreement.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruko eeps in response. Damn it. She must have spaced out and her husband wasn't stupid. He probably knew she was talking to the Fox Demon.

"Naruko, you were spacing out on me." He gives her a pointed look.

Damn it! She was really bad at the whole coming up with an answer on the fly thing. Right now though, she really needed to do it!

 _ **"You're his Mate."**_ Kurama rolls his eyes at her. _**How do you think you should distract him?"**_ Oh right. Good point.

Kurama might be a perverted fox, but he had a point. She smiles and kisses Sasuke. That was one thing that Naruko definitely knew how to do. Kiss her husband.

"Sorry. Just Kurama giving me some relationship advice." She smiles at him between kisses. "He thinks that I should be more proactive."

That wasn't really a lie. The Nine Tails had said that. Just not exactly in that specific context. Well actually, not just that specific context. Sasuke didn't need to know that though. At least not yet.

If he wasn't in control of himself, that wasn't good. As much as the blonde loved her husband, she knew that this was the best way to protect him at the moment. And that's exactly what she was going to do. She was goin gto protect him.

Sasuke smirks as he returns the kisses, pulling her on top of him. "Mmm for once, I think that I agree with the furball."

 _ **"Who is he calling a furball?!"**_ Kurama simmers in outrage.

 **"Kurama, be quiet! I'm trying to focus on seducing my husband here!"** Honestly, sometimes it could be really annoying having to share your body with a perverted fox demon!

Meanwhile the clone was back with Orochimaru in the Sound. He had retrieved some information from the Hokage's Office and Kabuto couldn't be happier. Thus far, their plan had been a successful one.

"This is an excellent start." Orochimaru smirks.

The silver haired medic couldn't help, but nod in agreement. The Clone had managed to grab an information book and a few emergency plans. To say the least, the evacuation sites in case of emergency had changed a bit since Orochimaru's day.

That was only to be expected though. The Sannin hadn't been part of the Leaf Village in years. Things changed.

Kabuto nods. "Yes, it is. What are your instructions now?" It was best to get clear orders.

The last thing that any of them needed was to go off halfcocked. This was a situation that had to be handled delicately. After all, taking over the Leaf Village was not something that was going to be done easily.

There were certain considerations that had to be factored in. For example, there were hundreds of skilled ninjas inside its walls and thousands more who were moderately skilled or fodder ninjas. (Every ninja village had its weak links).

' "Start organizing everyone." Orochimaru smiles with the cunningness of a viper about to strike. "We attack at dawn."

Not to mention, many of their ninjas had never set foot in the Leaf. So the locals would have the advantage of knowing the terrain. That wouldn't matter in the end though.

Kabuto was sure of that much. No one could stop Lord Orochimaru. He had absolute faith in the man who had saved his life and given him a purpose. Sooner or later, everyone would recognize that he was the right person to lead the ninja world.

The thought brought a smile to the medic's lips. "Very well. I shall see that it's done." Victory was well within their grasp!

"Good." The Legendary Sannin smirks. "I knew that I could count on you." He pauses for a moment. "Because you're far too intelligent to let me down. You know what happens to those that do."

Kabuto nods in understanding and takes off. He knew fully well what happened to those that outlived their usefulness. It was not a pretty sight.

While he was certain Orochimaru did have some genuine affection towards him, Kabuto wasn't completely naïve. He knew that he was just a valuable piece in the chessboard of history. One that he hoped would be of great use to Orochimaru.

He calls forth a village meeting. "EVERYONE!" Kabuto quickly casts a Jutsu to amplify his voice. "LORD OROCHIMARU HAS DECIDED THAT WE'LL ATTACK THE LEAF AT DAWN!" There really was no point in beating around the bush.

There were cheers. Not that Kabuto had expected anything less. He was speaking to a group of Criminal Ninjas. A group of Criminal Ninjas in which more than a few of them held a grudge against the Leaf. That and some of them were just naturally sadistic and looking for a good fight. So all in all, he had expected that reaction.

"What are Lord Orochimaru's specific orders?" One of the ninjas looks up at him. "Kill everyone in sight and destroy as much as possible or to spare those that surrender?" That was a good question.

The fact that the large ninja had the foresight to ask it, meant that he was saner than the average Sound Ninja. Of course, sane was a rather relative term here. Jugo of the Scales could transform from a gentle man into a bloodthirsty killer without any warning. Anything could tip his scales.

Jugo wasn't there by choice. He would have rather been back in the prison. The man was concerned about hurting people and thus really didn't belong in the Sound, but it wasn't as if he had many choices.

"We're taking over the village." Kabuto pauses. "So ideally, there would be something left of the village to be worth taking over. Use as much force as necessary to subdue them, but do try to leave at least most of the main buildings intact and spare the lives of those that surrender. You do have permission to kill though." He smirks.

Not surprisingly, many more cheers rang up at that last part. This was particularly the case when it came to Suigetsu. Naturally. He wasn't called a Prodigy in the Art of Murder for no good reason, after all.

That was another one who should be locked up. Until very recently, the white haired man had been stored away in a tank. Orochimaru had only released him when it became clear they were preparing to attack the Leaf.

"Sounds good to me!" The former Mist Ninja smirks. "Let's show em whose boss!"

He was far from a loyal follower of Orochimaru. Still, the man was good with a sword and they were going to need that. If they were going to take over the Leaf Village and eventually the world, they were going to need every capable ninja they had and that included Suigetsu. Like it or not!

A few hours later, Sasuke shakes his head at a slumbering Naruko. She had certainly managed to distract him quite successfully for a few hours. At the end of the day though, he wasn't an idiot.

"She's definitely hiding something." He kisses her cheek and runs his fingers through her golden tresses. "And I guess I'm going to have to figure out what."

He's start with Minato. After all, he was her father and she was talking about a scroll. The only person who he might deliver a scroll to was Minato. The Fourth Hokage.

He sighs as he gets out of the bed and take a quick shower. "It's as good a place as any to start." Sasuke certainly didn't like the fact that his wife was keeping secrets from him.

Knowing Naruko though, it wasn't done out of malice. On the contrary, she was probably doing it out of some misguided notion that she was protecting **him!** God help him, his wife was just as foolish as she was beautiful.

He quickly dresses and casts one final look at his lover. "Foolish Vixen." There was no way that he was going to let her shoulder the burden of whatever this was on her own.

They were husband and wife now. Her burdens were his and vice versa. That and there was a chance that they were a family now. However slim, that chance might be.

Keeping secrets from each other wasn't a good sign, especially if they were bringing a child into this world. Of course, they had yet to confirm that fact. Still, it was the damn principle of the thing!

"Best to get this over with." He sighs and heads off to Minato's Office.

Hopefully, his Father-In-Law would know what was up because something was going on. And whatever it was, ti was not normal. That meant that he had to figure it out.

A few minutes later, he slinks into the other man's office. The guards didn't bother trying to stop him. Why would they? He was the Hokage's Son-In-Law and everyone knew he had returned to the village with his wife. There was no reason to be concerned.

"Lord Hokage? Do you have a few moments? I need to speak with you about something that might be important." Sasuke didn't really know, if that was the case.

Despite that, he didn't hesitate to call it important. It might very well be the case that it was. Better safe than sorry. Besides, such an opening was far more likely to get Minato's attention than one that seemed to be a social call.

Minato blinks and nods. Sasuke had been behaving so strangely since his return. Perhaps, he was about to find out the reason for that.

"I always have a few minutes for you. You're my son now." He smiles at him.

That was the truth. Sasuke wasn't his son by blood, but he was married to Naruko. Naruko was his only child. So in the Fourth Hokage's mind, the young Uchiha was the closest thing to a son that he had at the moment. He would make the time to speak with him about whatever was troubling the Leaf Ninja.

"Thank you. Naruko mentioned that supposedly I brought a scroll to you yesterday." Sasuke glances at him warily and Minato nods.

That was indeed the case. It had puzzled him greatly at time, but the Fourth had just dismissed it. The Uchihas might want to share their signature Fire Jutsus as a way to proving that they sincerely wished to become more intergraded into the village. Judging by the look on Sasuke's face though, that was not the case.

 _"Naruko, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" The blonde looked at them in bewilderment._

 _They were newlyweds. Their official Honeymoon was now over, but he hadn't expected them to leave the bed for at least a few more days. It was obvious that the two of them did at least share a powerful physical attraction in common._

 _He supposed that was something. The Fourth Hokage wished that his daughter's marriage hadn't been arranged, but the couldn't really argue with the results. Their marriage might very well still save the village one day!_

 _Naruko smiled at her father. "Um, I'm not sure really. The Ba-I mean…baby wanted to give you a scroll." Minato chuckled in response._

 _He knew what his daughter had really meant to say. She was going to say Bastard. It was a nice save though and he wasn't going to call her on it._

 _The two of them had had a rather unconventional courtship. So it wasn't particularly surprising that their pet names for each other would be just as unconventional. Not that he was going to tell her that though. Minato had no desire to embarrass his daughter._

 _"Oh. Alright." Minato smiled at Sasuke. "What did you want to give me?"_

 _Sasuke quickly handed him a scroll. The father opened it and glanced at it in confusion. "Thank you, Sasuke. I appreciate it. Do give your family my best." He grinned at him._

 _It was odd. Minato couldn't for the life of him understand why Sasuke would give him a scroll about his family's trademark Jutsus, but he ignored it at the time. It was probably just a gesture of peace._

 _"You're welcome." Sasuke smiled back. "We'll be going now." He said as he wrapped his arm around Naruko's waist and the two of them headed off._

"There was no supposedly about it." Minato raises an eyebrow. "You handed it right to me. I saw it and so did Naruko." What on Earth was going on here?

Sasuke was acting like he didn't remember giving Minato the scroll at all. That didn't make any sense though. While it was nothing particularly earth shattering, it was still a family scroll. The young Uchiha should have remembered giving it to him!

The Uchiha glances at him warily. "That's the thing. I never gave you the scroll."

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruko was waking up back in their house. The blonde woman looks around in confusion. Normally, she woke up safely snuggled into Sasuke's arms after a lovemaking session like that.

 _ **"Kyuubi, can you sense Sasuke?"**_ She didn't like asking, but she had to.

Kurama nods. **"He went to see your father for some reason. I think that it's about the scroll. Hurry."** And that was all Naruko needed to know before she bounded off.

Something really weird was going on. Why did Sasuke want to give her father that scroll so badly? What was in it? And most importantly, why was he sneaking off to see the Fourth Hokage now without a word?

That just didn't seem like her husband. He could be ridiculously responsible sometimes! With that thought in mind, she quickly darts towards her father's office.

The blonde ignores the guards as she sneaks into the room and blinks at what she heard. _"That's the thing. I never gave you the scroll."_

 _ **"Wait! What?! Kurama, did you hear that?!"**_ Sasuke was claiming that he had never given her father the scroll.

That didn't make any sense either though. She had been standing right next to the bastard, when he did. This was now getting even more weird.

 **"I heard it. I think that we must have been dealing with an imposter."** Kurama pauses as he considers something. **"I knew that something didn't smell right!"**

Naruko mentally growls at the fox. Why hadn't Kurama said that in the first place?! All of this could have been avoided, if the fox had just spoken up!

 _ **"You should have told me something was wrong!"**_ Why couldn't she get a more considerate demon inside her head?

Kurama growls right back at her though. It looked like the Nine Tails wasn't going to be cowed that easily. Not that she had expected anything less, really.

The growling continues for a few minutes, before it finally subsides. **"I wasn't sure and your Mate and your father are now staring at you. Just so you know."**

Damn Fox! Why couldn't he have said something sooner?! This whole making her look like a space case thing, that really had to go! It was super embarrassing!

"Naruko, what are you doing here?" Sasuke looks at her.

The blonde could only rub the back of her head sheepishly in response. What else could she really do or say? This looked bad.

Really bad. "Well more like what are you doing here?!" Yeah! She knew how to get out of this! She'd just turn the tables on her husband! That was it!

Sasuke sighs. He actually looked a little guilty. That was a really bad sign. Her lover almost never looked guilty about well…anything.

"I wanted to see what you were talking about. I never gave your father a scroll." Wait. What?!

Minato nods in agreement. It was obvious that the Hokage figured something was up too. That was another bad sign.

He pauses. "It appears that someone might be impersonating Sasuke." Damn it!

No one was supposed to impersonate her husband! That was just wrong. Whoever this jerk was, they had gone wayyyy too far!

"We'll have to pretend we don't know." Sasuke looks at Minato with pleading eyes. "If we put out a bulletin, it'll spook the imposter."

Well he kinda had a point there. Whoever had done this, probably wasn't going to just fess up. They had to be smart about this.

"Of course. We'll keep our eyes open. For now, the two of you should get some sleep." He sighs. "I have a feeling that we're all going to need it soon enough.

That wasn't good. Her dad sounded really worried and Minato wasn't the type of man to worry without good cause. Naruko gulps at that knowledge.

Sasuke nods. "You're right. Come on, Naruko. Let's go home." He smiles at her reassuringly and takes her hand, Flickering them back to their house.

It took forever for Naruko to fall asleep. At some point though, she must have. One minute, she was laying next to Saskue on the bed and the next thing she knew, Naruko was being awoken to the sound of screams.

That was right. Screams! Someone was screaming! A lot! Something bad must be happening!

"Naruko, I want you to go to the evacuation site." Sasuke gets up and starts throwing on his Jonin Gear.

Naruko just gapes at her husband. He had to be out of his mind. That was the only logical explanation!

He didn't seriously think that he was just going to leave her behind, did he?! Come on! Sasuke really should know her better than that by now. She was a ninja. Naruko was going to protect their village!

"I'm coming with you." This was nonnegotiable!

Sasuke gives her a dirty look. "Vixen, there is a chance that you're pregnant." Oh no. He was calling her Vixen. That meant that Sasuke might legitimately be worried and if he was legitimately worried, there was going to be a fight.

"Yeah. I know." She sighs and wonders, if there was any way to change his mind.

They didn't know if she was or wasn't. Naruko wanted to protect her village, but there was a chance she could hurt herself or the baby…if she fought. (A baby that she wasn't entirely sure even existed, but she digressed)!

Sasuke kisses her forehead. "For me and for our baby?" Oh geez.

How was she supposed to argue with that?! Damn Sasuke for looking at her all worriedly and stuff! Now she just felt guilty!

"Alright. If you need any help though, you know where to find me." This was apparently a losing battle.

That and they were wasting too much time. More screaming was going on. The higher the Sun rose in the sky, the worst it got. Clearly, someone had decided to attack the Leaf at dawn.

Sasuke nods. "I know. Stay safe." He caresses her cheek.

"I will. You don't have to worry about me." After all, she did have a Fox Demon inside her. "I'll make sure everyone else stays safe too! Just make sure that you're pretty boy self comes back to me in one piece!" She grins at him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. Naruko couldn't help, but giggle in response. There was just something really funny about Sasuke's face when any sort of emotion was displayed on it.

She didn't know what it was. It was simply hilarious. Oh wait. She was getting distracted.

"I'll come back to you as soon as I can and I'm not a pretty boy." He gives her a dirty look for that comment as he flits off to join the others on the battlefield.

"Yes, you are!" Naruko doubted that he had heard her, but really it was the principle of the thing.

Oh well. It was time to head off to the evacuation site. As much as she didn't like it, it probably wasn't a good idea for her to fight. Not if she could help it, anyway.

"If he needs me though, I'm fighting." The blonde decides as she slips off towards the evacuation site.


	15. Chapter 15

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this one in so long, but unless I take a story down…you can assume that I will get around to updating it eventually. I got caught up with my other stories and was intimidated by the battle chapter. Anyway, I hope that you all do enjoy this chapter.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in _**bold italics.**_

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter has a mix of action and pure silliness. The tone is ended up lighter than most battle chapters towards the end, but hopefully you will all enjoy that as this story started off that way.

Chapter 15

Sasuke shakes his head as he flits off towards the sounds of battle. He knew that his Vixen wanted to fight and normally, Naruko was a wonderful asset in times like these. This wasn't normally though.

"I'm not going to let her fight, if there's a chance she's pregnant." The words were spoken so softly, that Sasuke half doubted that he had actually voiced the thought out loud as he continues running.

Naruko would be fine at the Evacuation Site. He knew it. That's what they were for. They were there to provide a necessary hiding place for those who couldn't fight. Which was good because in Sasuke's mind, a potentially pregnant woman definitely should not be marching off to battle!

"What the Hell?!" As he approaches the battlefield, Sasuke hears his stunned brother's voice.

It didn't take long to figure out what the issue was. Their enemy numbered in the hundreds. That would have been bad enough, but about half of them were **him**!

It looked as though he had made hundreds of clones, but Sasuke couldn't remember doing so. And he most certainly wouldn't be attacking his friends, his family, and follow villagers in such a fashion.

"CHIDORI!" All of his trademark attacks were being called out by his "clones."

Lion Barrages, Chidoris, the sound of his swords swinging, and more. There were black flames emerging on the battlefield. It was disturbing to say the least.

 _Crash! Clang! Crunch!_ The sounds of kunais, swords, and other weapons could be heard throughout the battlefield, and far more disturbing ones. The sounds of men and women being wounded and even of them dying.

The scent of smoke and blood hung heavily in the air. Sasuke blinks as he watches one of the Leaf Ninja's slam a sword through "him," but something bizarre happened. The clone cries out in pain and stumbles to the ground.

It didn't disappear. Clones weren't that durable. One hit and they were normally dispelled. Something very strange was going on.

"I see that you've figured it out." Suddenly, Sasuke wasn't alone. "They look so real, don't they?" Someone was behind him!

Immediately, he whirls around and comes face with Orochimaru! Damn it! The Legendary Sannin who had been banished from the Leaf years ago. The one that was known to conduct medical experimentation on humans. It was all starting to make sense now.

His eyes narrow and bleed ruby red with rage. "I don't know what you did, but I don't care." Orochimaru was going to pay. "You've made it look as though I decided to attack this village and that's unforgivable!" He was going to make this abomination of a ninja pay! And pay dearly!

Meanwhile Naruko waits in the cave with the others. Other people who couldn't fit. The young, the old, the sick, some civilians, and of course pregnant women. There was a chance that she fell into the latter group and that was the reason why she was waiting here.

 _ **"You know that your Mate is right."**_ Getting taunted by the furball as Sasuke so lovingly called Kyuubi. _**"You shouldn't fight, if there is a chance you could be expecting your first kit."**_

Logically, the blonde woman knew that Sasuke and the Nine Tails were right. She shouldn't fight. Not when she didn't know, if she was or wasn't pregnant. It was just so hard though.

 **"I know, but can't you hear them?!"** The screams of her comrades! **"It's driving me crazy! We can help! I know that we can!"** The scent of fire was all over the village.

Izumi smiles as she walks over to Naruko. "Don't worry." Clearly, her sister-in-law was attempting to comfort her. "It'll be over soon and I know we'll beat them."

Sweet. Izumi was sweet, but it didn't help much. Naruko was going stir crazy waiting in these caves with hundreds, if not thousands of frightened people. Some of whom were young children that were clinging to their mother's or father's legs in absolute terror.

"I know." She smiles at her.

Though Naruko wasn't really sure that she'd be able to keep that promise. Her friends were out there, fighting for their lives. Could she really just stand here and hope for the best.

As she glances towards the children clinging to their parents like that, Naruko decides that the answer was a solid no. The ninja couldn't do that. Not in good conscience.

 **"The bastard is probably going to be really mad, but I can't do this!"** This whole waiting around and waiting to be rescued thing, this just wasn't for her! **"Kurama, you've got my back, right?"** Kyuubi could protect her and her "kit," if she was indeed pregnant. Right?

She could see Kurama shaking his head in her mind. _**"I won't allow any harm to come to you or any kit you carry as it would also harm me, but I will strongly encourage your Mate to strike your backside for this!"**_ Wonderful.

The perverted old fox had some sort of spanking fetish. Naruko tries to dispel a lot of weirdly disturbing images that that thought. Besides, that wasn't what was important. What was important was that the pervert had her back.

 **"Yeah! Yeah."** Whatever. Naruko makes sure no one was looking at her quickly, before forming a clone. **"Let's get going. We don't want to miss the show!** " And with that, she Flickers off.

Orochimaru smirks as he looks at Sasuke. He manages to dodge, if only just. Those pawns had done well when they got his DNA for the clone army.

Not only did this Uchiha have the Sharingan, but he was an exceptional example of his already exceptional Clan. There was a certain fire in his eyes that he quite liked.

"You don't actually think that you're going to kill me, do you?" He smirks as he gestures towards the chaos going on around them. "Wouldn't you rather save your comrades from well, yourself?"

It was all that the Sannin could do not to cackle with glee as Sasuke looks around in absolute misery. His own Clan Members had to fight him. Kunais, swords, Jutsus, and fists were flying. He did hope that that most of them would survive though.

There wasn't much use in taking over a village, if there was no one to rule over. And the Uchihas did occupy a unique role in the Leaf Village. The Military Police Force. Orochimaru could use them in his new reign.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke hisses at him as he channels his Chidori into a sword and comes at him again.

Blood! There was so much blood everywhere. It served this village right, really. Orochimaru manages to think before narrowly avoiding getting struck by Sasuke's attack.

Smoke and the scent of blood hung so heavily in the air that it almost made him dizzy. "Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that this village is going to be mine soon and it's all thanks to you." Orochimaru opens his mouth and produces a sword of his own. "Well more accurately, your DNA, anyway!"

"Water Bullets!" Orochimaru smirks as he sees Suigetsu firing off his Water Bullets at some Leaf Ninjas.

It looked like some were going to hit Fugaku, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, but another Uchiha shoves him down, crying out in pain as a bullet struck his arm.

"ITACHI!" Oh. Hmm. "Damn it!" So it was Fugaku's eldest son then. No wonder Sauske look liked like he might jump over to aid them.

That didn't stop the man for long though. Itachi soon gets up and his eyes were whirling madly, as were his fathers. The two were now fighting back to back. Well it looked like they might survive. Good the more Sharingans, the better!

Sasuke slams his sword at Orochiamru. "Take this!" It seemed that his opponent was no longer stunned and was willing to engage him in battle again. "I'm going to send you straight to Hell!"

"TIME TO DIE!" Jugo was running around the battlefield with bloody axe made out of chakra in his hand. "DIE! DIE!" He had lost control again.

Oh well. It was just as well. If they were going to win this fight, it wouldn't be easy. Orochimaru knew that much. There were going to be causalities.

"Oddly enough, that's exactly what I was thinking." Sasuke smirks as he clashes with Orohcimaru again and again. "Only you're going to be the one to die. Still, the guy does give good advice."

He was fast. Very fast, but this brat wasn't going to be the end of him. Orochimaru would make sure of that much!

"Rasengan!" The Sannin hears someone shout in the distance. "GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" The Fourth Hokage had joined the fray and was apparently protecting his wife.

"I didn't need any help!" Who didn't seem to relish the role of damsel in distress much. "Don't cha know?!"

They weren't the only ones clashing though. Two Taijutsu Users in green spandex were fighting back to back against some Sound Ninjas. Their technique was rather impressive, even if their fashion sense was somewhat lacking, Orochimaru observes.

At that same moment, Naruko makes her way onto the battlefield. **"Kurama, do you see him? Do you see Sasuke?!"** She could only pray that she wasn't too late!

 _ **"Brat, I see your Mate."**_ The Nine Tails sounds absolutely bewildered. _**"All over the place. Hundreds of him."**_

Hundreds? That's when Naruko looks around and notices that Kurama was right. There were dozens of Sasukes running around. Normally, this would her secret fantasy come true, but something was wrong.

The Sasukes were attacking Leaf Ninjas! That wasn't right! Why was her husband attacking their comrades! It didn't make any sense!

There was no time to ponder that now. **"Damn it! That snake's fighting Sasuke!"** It didn't take a genius to realize which of the Sasuke's was the real one.

The only one that was fighting a Sound Ninja and not just any Sound Ninja, but Orochimaru. A Sannin. Someone that would be a worthy opponent even for the Pervy Sage!

She runs with all her might towards where Sasuke and Orochimaru were facing off. Without thinking about it, she hurls her kunais into the other man's back. Naruko needed to get him away from Sasuke. As fast as possible!

Orochimaru hisses in pain and reverts to his true form. A giant white snake. That was made up of many more smaller white snakes.

 _ **"Careful, brat!"**_ Yeah. Naruko had figured that part out! _**"This form is just as dangerous as it is ugly. There's something highly predatory about it!"**_ No, really?!

"Naruko!" Sasuke looks at her with panicked eyes.

This couldn't be happening! Naruko was supposed to be at the Evacuation Site! Where she (and potentially their baby) were safe! What was she doing here?!

On second thought, this was his Vixen. Of course, Naruko was going to charge into the heart of any battle without any concern for her safety. It's what she did. It apparently, just was in her blood or something!

"It's alright, bastard!" She grins at him. "Let's just deal with this freak and then we can go back to Cuddle City!"

Sasuke twitches. He didn't know what was more annoying. The fact that she had disregarded her own safety or the fact she had actually said Cuddle City. In front of Orochimaru. Damn her.

"Cuddle City?" Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. "I suppose the Honeymoon isn't over yet."

That was really **none** of the Sannin's business, Sasuke thinks to himself as he slams his sword into the white snakes. Some of them die as they were split open but their blood starts evaporating in the air.

"NARUKO, COVER YOUR MOUTH! IT'S POISON!" Sasuke quickly covers his mouth, after issuing the warning.

Naruko doesn't need to be told twice. She makes as many clones as she could in a few seconds and covers her mouth. This damn freak was so going down!

 _ **"I'll give you some of my strength. You and your Mate need to hit him hard and fast! He'll regenerate, if you don't!"**_ Naruko could only nod in agreement at what Kurama was saying.

She glances at Sasuke. Thankfully, her husband seemed to know exactly what she had in mind. The two of them lunge at the snake. Killing the mini snakes wouldn't do any good. They had to find the heart or cut off the head.

"It's such a shame, that you've chosen to die." Orochimaru smirks.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. The snake was likely immune to the poison, but that wouldn't save him. He flits over as Naruko's clones all form Rasengans to distract Orochimaru. Each blow aimed at slicing the snake apart, but the freak just keeps regenerating!

He could see the snakes trying to bite his wife! That only further served to incense Sasuke more! He was the only one allowed to bite Naruko and not with poisonous snakes!

"AHHHH!" Orochimaru clearly wasn't enjoying getting blown to pieces by his wife's Rasengans. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The snakes were lunging at her fast and furious as the main head came at Sasuke.

He hisses when the jaws wrap around one of his shoulders. Biting him. Biting him hard enough to break bone, causing blood to pour freely from the wound.

"SASUKE!" Naruko's eyes widen in horror and panic.

She knew that this meant. There was now poison rushing through his bloodstream. Though Sasuke manages to stab Orochimaru in one of his ghastly looking eyes with his sword.

"DAMN YOU!" He seethes in rage, all the snakes that were busy reforming his body were now targeting Naruko. "DIE!"

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Naruko narrowly dodges some of the snakes as a fireball is thrown at it.

Not just any fireball, but a massive one. She glances around and notices that some Uchihas had banded together and combined fireballs. To say the least, that snake was not happy.

 **"That smells so gross!"** The heat from the flames appeared to actually be melting some of the scales on the snakes that made up Orochimaru's bodies.

 _ **"Just be grateful that you didn't get eaten."**_ Well yeah. That was true.

With that in mind, she turns her attention to Sasuke. Her husband who had just slashed open a snake's eye and was now drenched in blood. Most of it wasn't Sasuke's, but Naruko knew that enough of it was that it was a major cause for concern.

Not to mention the poison. She could already see it. Sasuke was starting to freeze up and it wasn't from fear. That poison had a paralyzing effect!

"TAKE THIS!" Tenten hurls some weapons at the snakes, cutting them and releasing more blood into the air.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR MOUTHS!" Naruko barely has time to shout before doing the same to her own as more and more snakes kept attacking them.

Her movements were already sluggish. She must have inhaled some poison. They needed to deal with Orochimaru.

 _ **"Melt him. This should give your Mate enough time to cut off his head."**_ And before Naruko knew what was happening, she felt herself enveloped in the Nine Tail's lethal chakra.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees his wife display all nine tails. This wasn't good. He had to end this and fast. There was no telling what sort of stress that might have on her body.

As her tails whip about viciously and Orochimaru screams in agony, his snakes trying to bite her, Sasuke charges up a Chidori and shoves the fist of his good arm into the snake. Right where his heart should be.

"AHHHHHH!" The cries of agony told him that he had indeed, hit the mark.

Sasuke rips Orochimaru's heart out as Naruko (or should he say Kyuubi) melts the rest of the body. It was safe to say that the Sannin wouldn't be getting up again.

Suigetsu stops what he was doing and blinks. "That shit was disturbing." Orochimaru had literally had his heart pulled out and his body was melted by the Nine Tail's chakra? Yeah. He was so out of here.

Karin blinks and walks over to Sasuke. "Um sorry about that. We didn't really have a choice." Maybe, she could get some leniency if she dealt with his injuries. "How about I heal your shoulder and girlfriend and we can call it even?"

Naruko twitches. Oh this woman was sooo dead. "I'm not his girlfriend!" How dare she?!

"Really? Oh that's great!" She beams and tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck. "If you bite me, it'll heal your shoulder." Excuse her?!

How dare this slut in her short, shorts throw herself at Naruko's husband?! She was seeing red. And that was a bad thing since Kurama's chakra was slowly receding now that Orochimaru was dead.

"I'M HIS WIFE, YOU IDIOT!" Naruko flails and jumps over there, awkwardly due to the poison. "DO YOU NOT SEE THIS RING?!" Which probably wasn't her brightest idea, but whatever!

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly with his good arm as he bites into Karin's neck. The woman seemed to enjoy that just a little too much for Naruko's liking. Okay, A LOT too much!

"Sorry, didn't realize you two were married." Karin sighs, after Sasuke releases her neck and Sasuke shoves Naruko towards Karin.

 _ **"No sense of self-preservation or perhaps, he wants you to kill the rival female**_." That was a good point and it was really tempting.

Unfortunately, self-preservation won out and so did concern for her potential baby. Naruko sighs and bites Karin's shoulder. Though she notices that the red head seemed to enjoy her bite a lot less than Sasuke's. Hussy!

Suigetsu looks at Jugo. "You wanna blow this place?" He glances towards Orochimaru's remains. "Not much point in fighting, if our "Dear Leader" is already dead."

Jugo nods in agreement and he grabs Karin. The shockingly gentle giant drags her off as Sasuke watches in astonishment. That was weird.

Right. Now, they just had to deal with the fallout from all that and sadly, there was a lot of fall out to deal with!

"LORD OROCHIMARU IS DEAD!" Someone's voice rings out.

Sasuke decides they must have been using a Jutsu to amplify their voice. That was the only logical explanation for why the ninja's voice was ringing throughout the Leaf Village.

Upon hearing this, some Sound Villagers broke down. Sobbing or paralyzed with shock. Others tried to bolt out there. Either way, they Sound was now on the treat.

Sasuke Summons Aoda. "Catch as many of them as you can." After all, they might have useful information about Orochimaru's little Village of Horrors.

Aoda quickly takes off and Naruko summons Gamabunta. It was odd to see a giant toad helping a massive serpent catch ninjas, but whatever worked. Sasuke certainly wasn't in the mood to argue with the fantastic results.

"And Naruko, don't look at me like that." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "She was just healing my injuries. It didn't mean anything."

He was flattered that Naruko was glaring daggers at Karin's retreating form, but honestly…she should have known better. His Vixen was really the only one for him and damn it, he was in big trouble.

"Uh huh!" His wife was now dragging him off by the collar. "Well then you won't mind if I Rasengan her, if she ever touches you again!" This was just embarrassing!

Sasuke blinks. That was both hot and scary. "Um right. Deal." It wasn't like he ever intended to see the Sound Ninja again, anyway.

 _ **"That's right, brat. Best to make your Claim clear."**_ Kurama nods approvingly in her head. _**"If you don't, he's more likely to think you don't want him."**_

Yeah! Naruko was laying down the law. There was no way that she was going to let some Sound Woman steal her Bastard. Sasuke might be a Bastard, but he was her Bastard! And that was that!

"Good!" Well it was a start anyway.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "Shouldn't we be taking care of my clones or whatever those things are?" Oh right. That was a good point.

That's when Naruko looks outside and blinks. "I guess we don't to. They all fainted." That was disturbing. "We should probably go and see what's going on."

Sasuke nods in agreement as the couple head off to find Minato or someone who would know what on Earth was happening. Thankfully, it didn't take too long to find the Fourth Hokage. He and Tsunade were busy interrogating a silver haired medic.

"Ah. There you are, Naruko." Minato smiles. "We were just having a nice chat with our friend here."

A nice chat? Sasuke though that the Sound Ninja looked positively traumatized. God only knows what the Fourth Hokage and only female Sannin had done to him.

"Great!" Naruko blinks as she looks at the bespectacled ninja. "So what happened?"

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "Apparently, Orochimaru somehow got hold of Sasuke's DNA and used it to make real clones. These aren't Shadow Clones." The medic seems well stunned, in Naruko's opinion. "They're flesh and bone, but they aren't conscious."

Flesh and bone? How was that possible? Naruko just didn't get it and apparently, neither did Sasuke.

"So you're saying, they're just bodies with all my abilities?" Sasuke sounded sickened and for good reason. "That's…an abomination. He had no right to do such a thing!"

Tsunade nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying. They were all following Kabuto's orders." She glances at Minato for help. "Once we caught him, they stopped moving. After we chakra cuffed him."

"Orochimaru is dead now and we have Kabuto." The Hokage nods reassuringly at Sasuke and Naruko. "We'll get this straightened out. For now, we will do our best to track down the Sound Ninjas who fled and tend to our wounded."

Naruko nods and sighs as she leans against Sasuke. "Yeah." She looks at Sasuke. "Well as long as my Bastard and everyone else is okay, I guess that's what matters most." And the other ninjas couldn't help, but nod in agreement.

 _ **"And of course, you'll need a pregnancy test in the near future."**_ Kurama adds helpfully.

 **"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTED FURBALL!"** Naruko twitches. **"Now, is so not the time to talk about stuff like that!"** Honestly, why did she have to get the perverted demon?! Why couldn't she have a normal one?!


	16. Chapter 16

Vixen

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Vixen**_ and if you're interested, feel free to check out my other stories.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **bold**.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in _**bold italics.**_

 **Chapter Notation:** This place two years after the last chapter. Oh and for those of you who were wondering what happened to all the Clone Sasuke's, that will be listed in the Kabuto's Scene Section. It does raise a lot of interesting ethical questions and may make people a bit squeamish. So I recommend skipping that, if you aren't in the mood for a medical curveball. Happy Reading!

Chapter 16

"Daddy!" Makato Uchiha excitedly toddles her way over to her father. "Up! Up!" Who had just gotten home.

Sasuke smiles and scoops the one year old up into his arms. He had his beautiful Vixen and his equally beautiful kit now. The battle against the Sound was now nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

Naruko laughs as she watches Sasuke pick Makoto up. "She really likes it when her you play with her." Sasuke smirks at that and nods.

"She's just like her mommy in that way." He knew that he was going to get slapped for that later, but eh he couldn't help it. "Uh oh! Face! Face!" Makoto warns Sasuke.

Yes, Sasuke nods in agreement. He didn't even have to look behind him to know that Naruko was giving him _The Face_. His wife had such an expressive face that even their toddler knew when the blonde was upset or flustered about something.

The look on her face said it all. Hence why Makoto had taken to call it, _Face, Face_. She was such a sweet child. Always trying to "protect" him.

He couldn't help, but chuckle though. "Don't worry." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Mommy isn't really mad at Daddy. She just likes to pretend that she is."

"And Daddy is an arrogant bastard sometimes!" Naruko rolls her eyes as she blushes. "But I love him anyway. So you don't have to worry." She smiles at Makoto as she walks over and joins in the family cuddles.

"You really shouldn't call me that in front of her." Sasuke shakes his head. "She's one. Children copy everything we say at this age."

Well that might be stretching it a bit. Makoto was marvelously articulate for a one year old, but it wasn't as though she was speaking in full sentences yet. Still, she managed to get her point across and seemed to know more words than most children did in her age group.

Makoto and her mother were Sasuke's everything really. Though quite frankly, it was a miracle that he had lived long enough to actually hold his daughter. Naruko had been anything, but serene during childbirth!

 _"It's okay, Naruko." Sasuke tried to comfort his wife. "Just keep pushing. I'm here."_

 _His efforts were in vein though. Naruko had always been wonderfully or terrifyingly expressive, depending on your point of view. Today was no exception in that regard._

 _"AHHHH!" Contractions were apparently, very painful. "I'm going to Rasengan your dick for this!" She seethed at him._

 _Upon hearing THAT, Sasuke wisely took several steps back. He quite liked having all his equipment in fully functioning order. Thank you, very much!_

 _"Naruko, I know that childbirth is painful." He could tell by every scream that made him wince in sympathy for his wife. "But our daughter is almost here. Just a few more pushes."_

 _That was the wrong thing to say. Naruko had actually thrown a lampshade at him! It was at that point, that Sasuke realized it was in his best interest to get the Hell out of there._

 _"I love you, Vixen." He paused as he looked at her writhing in agony on the bed. "I'll be back soon. I just want to live long enough to actually hold our daughter in my arms."_

 _Naruko half snarled at him. "Coward!" Well yeah! He didn't want his Southern Sharingan Rasenganed! Who could blame him?!_

 _He smiled at her. "Maybe, a little." And with that, he darted out of the delivery room like a bat out of Hell._

 _A few hours later, Makoto had come into the world with a very loud cry. Having decided that it was safe, he swiftly darted back inside the delivery room._

 _"Ah there you are." Tsunade smiled at him. "Don't worry. You're far from the first man to bolt from his wife during childbirth." She sighed dramatically. "Actually, it's something of a Hidden Leaf tradition when it comes to our first time ninja mothers."_

 _Fugaku and Minato both chuckled at that as the grandparents followed Sasuke inside. "She speaks the truth." Minato smiled as he walked over to his daughter's bedside. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"_

 _Naruko looked around desperately. "Like I want to hold my daughter!" She stared at Shizune anxiously who had a tiny and squirming bundle in her arms. "Is she alright?"_

 _"Oh yes, she's fine." Shizune assured the blonde woman with a smile as she sauntered over to Naruko and placed the newborn in the Vixen's arms. "We just had to make sure of that. She's beautiful." She beamed at Sasuke. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl."_

 _Sasuke smiled down at the bundle in his wife's arms and needless to say, ti was love at first sight. She was absolutely adorable. Their daughter was absolutely adorable._

 _She had his raven black hair, but Naruko's sapphire blue eyes. She had inherited the classical Uchiha facial features, but she had her mother's whisker marks on her cheeks and sun kissed skin._

 _"She's perfect." Sasuke smiled._

 _Naruko gives him a dirty look. "She had_ _ **better**_ _be after everything that I just went through!"_

 _Sasuke had laughed nervously at that and the rest of the day had been spent introducing Makoto Uchiha to the rest of their families and their Summons._

 _Who also fell in love with Makoto at first sight. Yeah. That's right, even grumpy old Gamabunta!  
_

They had named her Makoto Uchiha because Makoto meant Sincerity. He and Naruko had chosen sincerity because they both sincerely loved their daughter with all their heart.

"Yummy Time?" Makoto looks up at Sasuke with those big blue eyes of hers.

Sasuke chuckles at that and nods. "Yes, Yummy Time." Yummy Time meant that they were going to visit Makoto's grandparents. His mother really was an excellent cook, he thinks to himself as the young family departs towards Mikoto's and Fugaku's house.

 **Warning Kabuto Scene**

Meanwhile Tsunade shakes her head as she waits for Kabuto to give his inventory. As much as she didn't like it, the man was a medical genius and knew far more about Orochimaru's research than anyone.

"Unfortunately, two percent of the organs are no longer salvageable, but the rest are still of transplant quality." He smiles at her.

That smile made her want to punch the slimy creepy. More often than not, she often indulged in the impulse. Still, she wouldn't actually kill the prick. He was too useful for that.

"Good." She nods in satisfaction at that knowledge. "You know your Organ Donor Program is what saved your neck."

All the clones of Sasuke were fully healthy, but they possessed no conscious thought whatsoever. For all practical purposes, they might as well have been flesh and blood robots. So Kabuto had suggested an Organ Donor Program and it had saved his sneaky little neck!

"I'm aware of that." He smiles slyly. "There's no need for all this perfectly viable genetic material to go to waste."

Of course, they had gotten Sasuke's permission first. Tsuande would never go behind a fellow Leaf's Ninja's back in such a cruel fashion. Thankfully, he had seen the practical applications.

That was a lot of Sharingans that could be transplanted into his Clansmen's and Clanswomen's eyes, if they started to go blind from overusing their Sharingans. The bodies also served as excellent backups, should a Leaf Ninja lose a limb or have some type of organ failure.

Of course, Tsunade knew the risks of keeping that many spare Sharingans around. So she had taken precautions. If anyone tried to steal a clone or part of its body that wasn't authorized, the clone would self-destruct.

"So far we've saved at least 12 people from heart failure, donated 20 lungs, 26 kidneys, and conducted at least three dozen successful arm and leg transplants." Kabuto observes with a smirk. "All and all, I would say the Clone Organ Donor Program has been complete success."

Yes, it had. While it was distasteful to work with Kabuto, Tsunade knew the truth. They were saving lives. The Leaf may or may not have been able to treat all those injured villagers properly without this surplus and they both knew it.

"Kabuto, just get back to work before I wipe that smirk off of your face again." She rolls her eyes.

 **End of Kabuto Scene**

Meanwhile Naruko, Makoto, and Sasuke had made their way into the Fugaku's and Mikoto's house. To say the least, the place was jammed packed filled with Uchihas and Naruko's relatives.

"Oh baby!" Kushina smiles as she makes a beeline towards Makoto. "She's growing so fast! Makoto, you're absolutely precious!"

 _ **"Women, it doesn't matter the species. They always fawn over kits."**_ Kurama sounded amused. _**"Though I must admit that Makoto is an exceptional spawn."**_

Naruko rolls her eyes at Kurama. Damn fox. He really never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

 **"Of course, she's exceptional!"** As if she could ever be anything else. **"I'm her mother and Sasuke is her father!"**

"Naruko, you're rolling your eyes again." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Was it Kurama?"

After being married for a couple years, Sasuke had grown rather used to her spacing out on him. Her husband had come to expect it really. Well at least he knew that it wasn't Naruko's fault. It was the furball's!

 _ **"I am not a furball!"**_ The furball who could hear her thoughts. _**"I am the Nine Tailed Fox and you will treat me with respect!"**_

The blonde woman rolls her eyes at Kurama's antics, but smiles as the grandparents all make their way over to Makoto. No one could resist her adorable little bubble eyes or that cute face!

"Awe look!" Suigetsu smirks as he heads inside with his wife Karin and friend, Jugo. "She's such a cutiesy wootsie little baby!" He grins widely. "Hard to believe she's Sasuke's sometimes!"

Makoto shakes her head. "Face, Face!" And that was the only warning that the white haired man got before he was punched by a very irritated looking Naruko Uchiha!

 _ **"That's it, Kit! Protect your Kit!"**_ The Nine Tails sounded positively gleeful at the violence. _**"Come on! I want to see some blood!"**_

She rolls her eyes at that. "It's bad enough that I've got to listen to Kurama's dumb comments, but I'm not putting up with it from Suigetsu!"

"Is he really bothering you again?" Sasuke taps her forehead and goes inside Naruko. "Let me fix t hat." He activates his Sharingan and quickly gives the Fox a "time out" so to speak, before reappearing back in the room.

Jugo blinks at that. It was as if the gentle giant truly didn't know how to process the scene before him and well, Naruko couldn't blame him if that was the case. Not everyone knew that Sasuke could just shut up Kruama like that!

"It's okay, I just used my Sharingan to dispel the Nine Tails for awhile." Sasuke shrugs as if it was perfectly natural. "Sometimes, the easiest way to shut him up."

He nods at that seemingly accepting it. "Well that's good." Which was probably the smartest thing that one could do in a situation like this, really.

Karin whacks Suigetsu for good measure. "You idiot!" Which makes Naruko laugh, of course. "Why would you say something like that?!

"Owe!" He grumbles. "I was just teasing him!"

Sasuke shakes his head at that as the family sits down to eat. It wasn't a surprise that Taka had joined them. After Orochimaru's plot to take over the Leaf had failed, the group had turned over well a new leaf. (Sorta).

They would probably never be model citizens, but now they were productive ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. Karin with her medical skills. Jugo with his tracking skills and special chakra. And then there was Suigetsu. The man with a sword fetish and Hozuki bloodline.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes again. "Let's just have dinner."

The others nod and everything was going normally, until Jugo asked one very important question. The question that most of the Leaf Village had never gotten a very good answer to.

"By the way, whatever happened to all the clones?" He looks at them curiously while biting into his steak.

Thankfully, Itachi was there to save the day. "Tsunade took care of it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

Mercifully, Jugo and the others appeared to accept that at face value. Sasuke wasn't really sure what would have happened if they didn't. That would have been awkward at best and a disaster at worst.

By the time the Sun set, the young family had departed from the family meal and made their way back to their own home. With one very sleepy Uchiha Princess enjoying a ride in her stroller as they did so.

"She's such a good girl." Naruko smiles proudly.

Sasuke smirks and nods. "Yeah if it wasn't those whiskers and those beautiful blue eyes, it'd be hard to believe that she was your daughter." He paraphrases Suigetsu earlier.

Naruko twitches and smacks Sasuke upside the head. "You really are such a bastard sometimes! Just for that, you're putting her to bed alone." That jerk! "I'll see you in our room in a few minutes." She storms off to their room in a huff.

She'd show that bastard who was boss! Believe it! It was days like this where it still felt like they were Academy Kids, but they weren't.

No. They were a married couple with a young child! And right now, the blonde was going to teach that bastard that Mother Knows Best! Believe it!

"Are you still sulking?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he comes into their room a few minutes later. "You know that doesn't actually scare me, right?"

Sulking?! She was not sulking and yes, yes it did scare him! Naruko was sure of this! Well maybe. Hopefully. Damn it!

"You should be afraid, Bastard!" She puffs up. "Very afraid."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he pulls his shirt off. "Yes, Naruko." He chuckles. "I'm utterly terrified of the cute little Vixen sitting in our bed."

Now, that wasn't fighting fair! He couldn't just start stripping in front of her like that! How was she supposed to argue with a half naked Sasuke?!

"Put on your shirt!" She grumbles and crosses her arms. "I wasn't done fighting with you and that's distracting!"

He smirks at that. "We were fighting?" Sasuke feigns ignorance as he reaches down and slides out of his sandals.

Shirtless Sasuke. She had to focus here. Damn. Those abs. Wait! She had to focus!

"Well kinda!" Naruko gives him a dirty look. "You made a very mean joke! Bastard!" That's right! She'd give him The Face!

Sasuke laughs and slides out of his pants, standing only in his boxers. "Yes, alright." He sighs and tries to look apologetic. "I was mean." Yes, yes he was! "I'm sorry." No, he wasn't!

Naruko knew that he was just teasing her. The Bastard did that a lot. Sometimes it was verbally and sometimes it was in a frisky fashion. Of course, she preferred the latter, but wait…damn those abs! They were still distracting her!

"Yes, you were mean and you should be sorry." She eyes him warily. "And you should put on your shirt!"

Sasuke chuckles. That was Naruko for you. She could pretend to be made all she wanted, but she was definitely his Vixen.

"Or you could take yours off and we could be even." He smirks as he walks over to the bed and sits down, pulling her into his lap. "I personally like that option better."

"You would, you pervert!" She tries to give him, The Face.

Sasuke wasn't falling for it through. He knew the difference between a genuinely angry Naruko and one who was only pretending.

He caresses her cheek. "Well I never denied that." Sasuke kisses her neck. "But you've always seen to enjoy that aspect of my personality very much and I do believe that is how we got Makoto…so perhaps, you should just indulge my deviancy."

Naruko mews cutely at the kissing. "Mmm." Bingo.

Resistance was really futile after this point. They both knew what was going to happen now. Once, Naruko mewed…she was putty in Sasuke's hands (and the reverse was also true).

"So do you wanna kiss and make up, My Vixen?" He playfully nips her collarbone.

Naruko squirms at that and nods. "Alright, but you had better impress the Hell out of me." She tugs off her shirt, revealing her orange lacy bra. "Because I was thinking that Makoto could really use a baby brother."

Sasuke smirks at that. "I'll see what I can do." He definitely liked the sound of that. "You know, I never thought of orange as a sexy color…before I saw it on you."

he blonde giggles at that. "Mmm well I'm glad that I've successfully converted you." Yeah. She had converted him!

"Only on you though." He shakes his head. "It'd look horrible on anyone else."

The rest of the night was spent in a blur of tangled limbs and heated moans. Sasuke might be a Bastard, but he was _**her**_ Bastard. And he was a Bastard who really knew how to play well with Mommy when he wanted to.

The next morning, they all went to enjoy breakfast with the rest of their family and Naruko smiles as she sits next to Sasuke and situates Makoto into her high chair.

"Well I'm glad to see that it's such a happy marriage." Minato smiles at them. "We were a bit worried at first when we suggested it, but high collars are most certainly indicative of a happy marriage."

Fugaku nods in agreement. "That's most certainly true." While the grandmothers giggle.

Naruko blinks and looks at them in confusion. What the Hell were they talking about?! Of course, it was a happy marriage. Though she really wasn't sure what high collars had to do with anything.

 **"Kurama, do you have any idea what they're talking about?"** Because Naruko didn't have a clue.

She hears an amused chuckle from within the deep recesses of her mind that could only belong to the Nine Tailed Fox. _**"They know that you're wearing the high collars to hide the lovebites that your Mate gave you."**_ Who was apparently hell-bent on making her blush!

Sasuke just smirks as he caresses her cheek. "Yes, it's a _very_ happy marriage." He smiles at her as he kisses the same cheek he'd just caressed.

"How many beds have you broken this month?" Itachi laughs.

Sasuke just shrugs and looks at his brother without a hint of shame. "We're getting better at spotting sturdier furniture." He smirks. "So only two."

Kushina shakes her head and laughs. "Well I'm glad that the Honeymoon Period isn't over and that you two are getting along so well." She smiles and plays with Makoto.

Naruko blushes deeply. She really wished they would all stop talking about this stuff at the table! Sheesh! That stuff was supposed to be private.

"Um yeah." She smiles at Sasuke. "We get along great and he's the best dad in the world to Makoto!"

Sasuke snorts in amusement. "Nice save." He was of course, not the only father at this table.

The last thing either of them really needed was to start off some sort of fatherly rivalry. Naruko just shuttered at the mere thought of such a thing. They'd probably all get spandex and strut around like Bushy Brow Sensei! Yuck!

Well on second thought, maybe spandex would be okay on Sasuke. He _did_ have a really sexy ass. Actually, he had a sexy everything. Oh wait. She was getting off track here!

"Yes, I thought so too!" She smiles at him.

Sasuke just smiles back and kisses her. "She's a handful. Don't get me wrong." Hmpf, she thinks to herself as she kisses him back. "But I couldn't imagine my life without her now."

Awe. That was so sweet. Naruko smiles at that. "And I couldn't imagine may life without him."

Sasuke nods approvingly. "She's my Vixen and the only woman on the planet who could possibly make slurping down Ramen and wearing the color orange sexy." He smirks.

Predictably, that draws roars of laughter from his family. Well that and some sulky flailing from Naruko. That was just fine with Sasuke though.

He knew _exactly_ what happened when his wife got angry enough. She'd jump up and down in a really animated fashion and he would get to see the Jiggle.

The Jiggle is what he called it when his wife's breasts jiggled. "You're such jerk sometimes, but I love you anyway." And he loved her too!

Sasuke loved his families with all his heart. Both the one that he had been born into and married into, but he loved his wife and daughter most of all.

"And I love you." He smiles and kisses her again. "My insanely beautiful and infuriatingly stubborn Vixen."

Fugaku chuckles and shakes his head. "Well it looks like we shall be babysitting Makoto tonight." He glances his wife slyly.

"Oh that'll be fun!" Mikoto smiles. "I got her a few cute dresses that I can't wait to try on her."

Naruko rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Um she's not actually a doll. You know?" Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Oh it's best just to humor them." Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he sits by his wife and child. "Never get in the way of a grandmother playing Dress Up with their grandchild."

Izumi laughs at that. "My husband is such a wise man." And she wasn't the only one laughing, so was Sasuke's nephew and the rest of the Uchiha Clan.

"Right." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Well thanks for babysitting Makoto." He smiles at Naruko. "You wanna go see how sturdy those Academy Desks are?"

Naruko flails and blushes at her husband! "You're evil!" Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh as he scooped her up Bridal Style. "But yes." The blonde whispers quietly into his ear.

"Yes, I know." He smirks as he carries her towards the door. "Though if you wanted an innocent angel, you never should have married an Uchiha, My Vixen."


End file.
